Himitsu no senshi warrior sun
by produccionescheca
Summary: La historia de ¿Quien dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon? desde el punto de vista delos guerreros
1. Introduccion

HIMITSU NO SENSHI WARRIOR SUN

Introduccion

¿De qué trata "Himitsu no sensi Warrior Sun? Muy sencillo: es la historia de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?, visto desde la perspectiva de los chicos (de modo que si no habeis leido la otra, os aconsejo que lo hagais).

¿Y por qué? Bueno, quería explicar cómo Alex y los demás conocieron a Cometa, cómo este acabó en casa de Carlos, cómo asumió cada uno el que fuese un guerrero del Milenio de Plata y cómo se las apañaban para poderse transformar sin que las chicas se diesen cuenta de quienes eran ellos (y viceversa). 

Esta historia será con mucha diferencia más corta que la anterior (o eso espero), puesto que realmente las batallas y, una vez saben quién es quién, es igual. Es decir: sólo contaré hasta el capítulo 22 (de modo que si no habeis leido la otra, os quedareis sin el final). Al no tener batallas y, además, no tener que presentar a los personajes, simplemente vida cotidiana, será más corto y más ameno de leer. 

_Espero que esta nueva perspectiva os guste tanto como la anterior historia._


	2. Capitulo 1: Un reencuentro ¡¡Demonios, u...

CAPÍTULO 1: Un reencuentro. ¡¡¡DEMONIOS, UN GATO QUE HABLA!!!

Alex miraba la puerta del despacho del detective impaciente, con nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de querer oir lo que había averiguado sobre su amigo de la infancia, Armando.

Una vez más, miró el reloj de su muñeca. Hacía más de media hora que tenía que haber entrado. Pero, tal y como empezaba a ser normal por ahí, la persona que iba justo delante de él era una mujer a la que se le notaba a kilómetros que era una "nueva rica" y por los gritos y aullidos que se oían de dentro del despacho, debían de haberle dado una muy mala noticia. Tal vez su marido le era infiel, su hijo le robaba a escondidas o su hija se había unido a una banda de motoristas con crestas y pinchos. 

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió la mujer, llorando amargamente mientras el rimel le resbalaba por las mejillas. El detective, un hombre alto y con gafas, trataba de consolarla.

- Venga, venga.- le decía.- No se preocupe, señora Yamaichi, podría haber sido peor.

- ¿Pero cómo ha podido?.- continuó llorando la mujer.- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme eso?

- Son cosas que pasan, los instintos y eso...

- ¿¡Pero con esa!?.- sollozó la mujer, mientras se sonaba ruidosamente en un pañuelo blanco con puntillas rosas.- ¡Si ni siquiera tiene pedigree! ¡Mi Fufú jamás me habría hecho eso!

- Si, pero Totó no es como su padre, señora Yamaichi.- trató de explicarle el detective.- Es joven e impulsivo y ya sabe usted que se pierde por las caniches blancas. Ya madurará.

La condujo hasta la puerta del ascensor, donde la dejó, mientras seguía llorando amargamente sobre el terrible comportamiento de Totó.

Miró su lista mientras suspiraba.

- A ver... señor Omishi.

Alex sintió como si le clavaran al asiento.

- ¿Señor Omishi?.- volvió a decir el detective, al ver que andie se ponía en pie.

- Yo.- dijo finalmente Alex, casi dando un salto y se recriminaba a si mismo por su comportamiento. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No era que hubiese encontrado a sus verdaderos padres, ni que fuese a heredar una fortuna de algún familiar perdido (claro, que todos sus familiares estaban perdidos...). Era simplemente reencontrar a un amigo de la infancia, un chaval al que conoció cuando apenas tenía siete años u ocho años... y que había sido lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido jamás. Si no hubiese sido por esos estúpidos que lo adoptaron jamás habría perdido el contacto con él.

Y ahora, gracias a sus amigos, parecía que podía volver a reencontrarlo. Era como recuperar a la familia que nunca tuvo.

Entró en el despacho del detective y se sentó, tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba realmente (cuando en realidad se alegraba de que los apoyabrazos del sillón fuesen de metal porque si no, probablemente lo mellaría de la presión que estaba haciendo con los dedos). 

El detective, sin dar ninguna muestra de estar nervioso, alegre, triste o intranquilo, se sentó en un sillón giratorio y se puso a mirar en un archivo, apartando carpetas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, hasta que finalmente sacó una en la que ponía "Omishi, Alejandro".

Alex tragó saliva.

- Veamos.- dijo finalmente el detective.- Si, ya me acuerdo del caso... no lo encargó usted, sino unos amigos suyos ¿no?

- Si.- asintió Alex, retorciendose las manos por debajo de la mesa. ¿A qué venía eso? ¡Pues claro que debía acordarse, era detective, los detectives tenían que recordarlo todo!

- Ha sido dificil.- murmuró el detective.- El orfanato no ha colaborado demasiado.

- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña?.- gruñó Alex, impaciente. No le había dicho nada que no supiese. Para eso se ponía a ver Colombo y se dejaba de historias. No quería oir los detalles de la investigación. Quería oir el resultado de la investigación. ¿Es que ese hombre no veía Barrio Sésamo?

- Bien...- dijo una vez más el detective.- Me alegro decirle que he encontrado a su amigo.

Y ahora le contaría que... el corazón de Alex se detuvo casi en seco. ¿Lo habían encontrado?

El detective le pasó una fotocopia del informe, como si en vez de decirle que había encontrado a aquel que había sido como un hermano para él, su única familia, al que hacía más de diez años que no veía, le hubiese dicho que había encontrado tirado en el suelo un libro de geología del colegio.

- Su nombre ahora es Armando Chiba (aunque creo que eso ya lo sabía usted) y está estudiando Medicina. Fue adoptado por una familia adinerada que falleció hace unos pocos años, de modo que ahora dispone de un buen capital.- explicó el detective, mientras sacaba un chicle del bolsillo y lo desenvolvía tranquilamente, ignorando la cara de Alex, que apenas era capaz de reaccionar, con el informe entre las manos.- Está estudiando en EEUU, aunque ahora está aquí pasando las vacaciones de verano. Tiene una novia, Bunny Tsukino, de 17 años, con la que lleva saliendo dos años. Irónicamente, ambos viven en esta ciudad.

Alex alzó la vista, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué vive aquí?.- logró decir, todavía sin salir de su asombro.

- Sí.- asintió el hombre.- De hecho, lleva viviendo aquí más de diez años.

- ¿Y cómo es que no me lo he encontrado antes?.- se extrañó Alex.- Esta ciudad no es tan grande y creo que somos lo suficientemente parecidos como para reconocerlo si lo viese o, cuanto menos, haber oido hablar de él. Aunque ahora esté en EEUU, tendría que haberle visto antes.

- ¿No le ha comentado nunca nadie que creían haberle visto a usted en algun sitio cuando en realidad no era así?

- Sí, claro, muchas veces, pero supuse que era alguien que, simplemente, tenía alguna similitud conmigo, nada más. Pero que yo no lo haya visto...

- Misterios de la vida.- replicó el detective, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se ponía en pie y le indicaba a Alex amablemente dónde estaba la puerta. Todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y no podía perder su valioso tiempo analizando las posibilidades que había de no haberse encontrado nunca con ese joven.- Su dirección y su teléfono están en el informe.

Alex se levantó, dirigiendo una apenas audible despedida al detective, mirando al ficha de Armando. Incluso venía una foto. Rayos, seguía igual que siempre. La misma cara, el mismo pelo... bueno, era más grande, pero en más de doce años lo preocupante hubiese sido que tuviera la misma estatura. Miró la dirección. En el mismo centro de la ciudad. Debía de haber pasado por delante de su portal miles de veces. Y nunca se habían encontrado.

- Increible.- murmuró Dani, mirando la foto.- Cuando decías que os parecíais tanto que parecíais gemelos creía que exagerabas, pero ahora veo que es verdad.

Se encontraban en la casa de Alex. Este, nada más regresar del despacho del detective, les había llamado para contarles las noticias que había recibido. Habían quedado tan sorprendidos como él.

- No todo el mundo es un exagerado como tú, Dani.- señaló Carlos.- La verdad, cuando encargamos al detective ese que buscase a tu amigo, yo estaba convencido de que, en caso de encontrarlo, lo encontraría al otro lado del país. Y resulta que vivis en la misma ciudad... 

Alex asintió ligeramente. Todavía no terminaba de creerselo. Ciertamente, no vivian cerca el uno del otro. Armando vivía en el centro de la ciudad y Alex, prácticamente en las afueras. Habían ido a colegios muy lejanos uno de otro y sus facultades tampoco estaban en el mismo sitio. Alex no había sido muy de salir en su adolescencia (ahora estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido) y en los últimos meses había estado muy deprimido y no salía casi de casa. Al parecer, en esos años fue cuando regresó Armando. Pero, aun asi, simplemente cuando iba a comprar con sus padres adoptivos o lo arrastraban a algun cumpleaños, había tenido ocasiones suficientes para ver a Armando o, cuanto menos, oir hablar de él. Era tan extraño... era como si alguien o algo hubiese estado evitando que se reencontrasen durante todo este tiempo...

- Bueno.- continuó Carlos.- ¿Y ahora que ya sabes dónde vive, qué vas a hacer?

- Ir a verle, por supuesto.- afirmó Alex, alzando la vista con decisión.- Estos ultimos meses me he dejado llevar por el desánimo, pero gracias a vosotros creo que me voy a recuperar. Ya he dejado que hagais demasiadas cosas por mi, asi que es mi turno. Sólo espero que todavía se acuerde de quién soy yo.

- No creo que uno olvide fácilmente a alguien que es como un reflejo en el cristal.- señaló Luis, mientras daba un sorbo a su café (más por educación que por otra cosa, ya que el café de Alex no era precisamente una maravilla. A decir verdad, nada de lo que cocinaba Alex era una maravilla). Dani y Carlos, menos delicados, habían aprovechado un momento de descuido de Alex para volver a meter el café en la cafetera.

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras, Luis.- dijo Alex de pronto.

Los otros tres se miraron, algo extrañados.

- Es que...- murmuró Alex, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada.- Es que... ¡bueno, es que me da algo de cosa ir yo solo! Y tampoco me parece bien que vayamos los cuatro, porque entonces parecerá que llevo guardaespaldas. Y como tú eres como un hermano para mi.. pues...

- Bueno, no sé si...- murmuró Luis.

- Por favor...- le pidió Alex con ojitos suplicantes. Esa táctica sólo la utilizaba como último recurso (y, a decir verdad, sólo cuando era un adolescente cara dura) pero nunca le había fallado.

Luis suspiró. No podía resistirse.

- Está bien.- respondió finalmente Luis, con una sonrisa.- Cuando quieras.

- Alex, cuando te dije "cuando quieras", pensé en algún día de la semana que viene o como muy pronto mañana por la mañana ¡no en el momento!.- protestó Luis, mientras esperaban en una cafetería.- Además, creo que deberías llamarle.

- Es que quiero darle una sorpresa.- explicó Alex, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café. Llevaba puesta una gorra roja y unas gafas de sol, para disimular su aspecto, pues quería sorprender a Armando y si lo veía desde la ventana o alguno de sus amigos, la sorpresa se iría a freir puñetas- Esperaremos a que salga de casa.

- ¿Y si hoy se queda todo el día encerrado?.- señaló Luis. 

- Pues volveremos mañana.

- ...

En ese momento vieron abrirse la puerta del portal y de él salieron una chica rubia con dos coletas que le salían de unos moños, acompañada de un chico alto, moreno, que la miraba sonriente, mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

Alex notó cómo se le encogía el corazón. Sí, sin duda ese era Armando. Le parecía increible no haberlo visto nunca por la calle. Era algo más alto que él y vestía de un modo más clásico, pero por lo demás, iguales. 

Se fijó en la chica. Era rubia y un poco bajita, con unos enormes ojos azules que miraban a Armando con auténtica devoción. Sin duda, era su novia. Parecía una muchacha agradable.

- ¿Y ahora qué?.- preguntó Luis.- ¿Interrumpirás su cita?

- No.- admitió Alex.- Esperaremos a que vuelva.

- ...

- Alex, por favor, son las doce y media de la noche.- suspiró Luis.- ¡Llevamos aquí seis horas!

La cafetería hacía ya mucho que había cerrado, asi que se habían visto obligados a esperar sentados en un banco, algo más alejados del portal.

- No te desesperes.- replicó Alex.- No creo que vaya a tardar mucho.- Seguramente, su novia tendría que estar en casa a las doce de la noche y él, amablemente, la ha acompañado.

- Eso no lo sabes, tiene 17 años, puede que sus padres la dejen quedarse hasta tarde.

- Mi instinto me dice que tiene unos padres ultraprotectores.- afirmo Alex, rezando para que eso que decía con tanta seguridad fuera verdad

- ¿Y si se han ido de marcha por ahí?.- señaló Luis, ignorando la "intuicion" de Alex.- ¡Podrían volver a las cuatro! ¿Y si...?

- ¡Mira, por ahí viene!.- le interrumpió Alex, respirando aliviado al ver que había acertado.

Oyeron unos pasos en la oscuridad y vieron acercarse a Armando, que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Alex se ajustó las gafas. Por fín había llegado el momento. Se puso en pie.

- Vamos, Luis.- dijo, muy serio.

- ¿Te vas a presentar con esas pintas?.- replicó Luis, incrédulo.

- ¿Qué pasa con mis pintas?.- gruñó Alex.- Son unos vaqueros muy aceptables y la camisa está limpia.

- Me refiero a la gorra y a las gafas de sol.- señaló Luis, sorprendido de que Alex aun fuese capaz de ver algo con esas gafas.

Alex murmuró un montón de cosas incoherentes, mientras se quitaba torpemente la gorra y las gafas y se las daba a Luis apresuradamente. Luis suspiró mientras veía correr a Alex al portal. Alcanzó a Armando y se quedaron mirándose durante un instante y luego se abrazaron emocionados, intercambiaron algunas palabras y entraron en el portal. 

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Luis.

- ¿Y ahora que hago yo hasta que salga?.- murmuró.

Se giró y se dirigió al coche, mientras en su camino casi aplastaba a un gato ceniza.

- ¡Cuidado!

Luis se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, sólo el gato.

- Demasiado café.- meditó, mientras se alejaba. El gato observó cómo se alejaba.

- ¡Luis, Luis, despierta!.- gritó Alex, zarandeando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué, cómo?.- farfulló este, mientras se despertaba sobresaltado. Había pasado la noche en el asiento del conductor del coche, puesto que Alex no tenía otro medio de volver.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis de la mañana.- respondió Alex, radiante, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante.- ¡Ha sido genial, tio! ¡Estuvimos hablando durante horas!

- Me he dado cuenta...- murmuró Luis, mientras estiraba un cuello dolorido y se miraba de reojo por el espejo retrovisor: llevaba un aspecto horrible.

- ¿Quieres que conduzca?.- preguntó Alex.- No tienes buen aspecto.

- No, ya lo hago yo.- respondió Luis.- Asi me espabilaré, y tu estas demasiado alterado, seguro que nos multarian por exceso de velocidad o por atropellar a alguien.

- Como quieras. Armando me contó que él también me estuvo buscando, ¿sabes?.- dijo Alex, mientras Luis arrancaba el coche.- Pero que no me encontró, y tambien le parecio raro no habernos visto nunca antes, y me habló de su novia, que se llama Bunny, y de sus estudios en EEUU y... ¡CUIDADO CON EL GATO!.- gritó, justo cuando el gato ceniza que él habia estado a punto de pisar unas horas antes se cruzaba delante del coche. Luis dio un frenazo y Alex, que no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el cristal.

Luis se quedó quieto un instante, agarrando fuertemente el volante, muy pálido.

- ¿E-estas bien?- le preguntó rápidamente a Alex, que trataba de incorporarse.

- Sólo un poco magullado.- murmuró Alex, mientras notaba un corte sin importancia en la frente.- ¿Y el gato?

- No lo sé.- dijo Luis, preocupado, mientras se soltaba el cinturón y salía del coche y miraba al lugar donde estaba el animal.

El gato estaba tirado en el suelo y no se movía, Luis acercó la mano al hocico del animal. En la frente tenía una luna.

- Menos mal.- suspiró aliviado, al notar la respiracion del felino.- Está vivo.

- Cógelo y lo llevaremos al veterinario inmediatamente.- dijo Alex, mientras se ponía un pañuelo en la herida.

- Pero si es domingo.- dijo Luis.- Además, ¿crees que es prudente moverlo? Podría ser peor y...

- Lamento decirte que es un animal.- señaló Alex.- Si tiene algo que impide que lo movamos, morirá de todos modos. Y no podemos dejarlo aquí.

Alex creyó ver que el gato abría un instante los ojos y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se tocó la herida. Debía de haberse golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía.

- Entonces vayamos a casa de Carlos.- dijo Luis, mientras envolvía cuidadosamente al animal en su chaqueta. Alli podremos buscar al veterinario de guardia. No tiene heridas externas, asi que no podrá protestar porque le manchemos el suelo de sangre.

- ¡Pero me va a llenar la casa de pelos!.- protestó Carlos, todavía en pijama.

- ¡No serás capaz de dejar a un animal en la calle, en este estado!.- señaló Luis, horrorizado. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y no estaba dispuesto a dejar al pobre animal a su suerte.

Carlos miró al gato. Estaba inconsciente, aunque de vez en cuando emitia maullidos lastimeros y un escalofrío lo recorría de la cabeza al rabo. 

- No, supongo que no.- murmuró, dejandoles pasar, compadecido del animal.- Voy a por la guía de teléfonos, para ir buscando al veterinario de guardia.

Mientras Carlos salía, entró Dani en la habitació, sólo con el pantalón del pijama, arrastrando la almohada como un niño pequeño y frotándose los ojos adormecidos con la mano libre.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- murmuró, atontado.

- Luis atropelló a un gato.- explicó Alex.

- Gracias por hacerme sentir peor.- se quejó Luis, sujetando cuidadosamente al gato, que todavía estaba tapado con la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Alex a Dani, ignorando a Luis.

- Me quedé hasta tarde con Carlos componiendo un par de cancioncillas.- explicó.- Y al mejor decidimos que era mejor que me quedase a dormir, porque estaba demasiado cansado para conducir.

- Vaya, curiosa observacion.- murmuró Alex, mirando de reojo a Luis, que acariciaba las orejas del gato con gesto abatido. Alex parpadeo. ¿Le habia parecido que el gato movía la cola con satisfacción? Sin duda, otro espejismo visual.

En ese momento, entró Carlos, con un cesto de mimbre llenó de suaves cojines. Aunque rozaba la paranoia en lo que a la limpieza y el orden de su casa se refería, en el fondo el animal le debía de dar pena.

- Ponlo aquí.- le dijo a Luis.- Te va a poner la camisa llena de pelos y esto es ropa sucia para llevar a la lavandería. Y asi no caerán pelos en el sofá.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las frentes de los otros tres.

- Ehmmm... creo que es mejor que se quede así.- señaló Luis, abrazando al animal.- Si tiene alguna lesion interna, es mejor que esté con calor corporal, para evitar una hipotermia.

- Luis, no seas tan escrupuloso.- dijo Carlos.- En el cesto va a estar caliente y será mejor.

- De verdad, no me importa.

- Pero a mi si.

- No dejaré que caigan pelos, te lo prometo.

- No puedes evitarlo. Deja al gato en el cesto.

- No hace falta, en serio.

- Luis, que lo dejes.

- Pero si no...

- Te he dicho que lo dejes.

- Y si...

- Que lo...

- ¿¡Pero a ti qué más te da?!.- gruñó el gato, enfadado.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, mirando al gato.

- Creo que me he hecho más daño del que pensaba.- comentó Alex, tocándose la herida.

- Creo que he dormido poco.-murmuró Dani.

- Esto me está afectando más de lo que pensé.- cuchicheó Luis, abrazando al gato.

Sólo Carlos miraba fijamente al gato el cual echó unas mirada a su alrededor, con gesto preocupado.

- Estoo...- dijo el gato.- ¿Miau, miau?

Volvieron a quedar todos callados.

- Sólo para estar seguro.- dijo finalmente Alex.- ¿Ese gato ha hablado?

- Ha dicho miau miau.- señaló Dani, con bastante seguridad.- Después de protestar por las exigencias de Carlos.

Volvieron a quedar todos en silencio... hasta que dieron los cuatro un grito, el gato salió despedido de las piernas de Luis, que se levantó y de un salto se alejó cuatro metros del animal, que se había enredado con la chaqueta. Carlos se armó con un jarrón, Alex con una mochila llena de cosas pesadas (libros o herramientas para motos seguramente) y Dani tomaba una postura amenazante armado con un plumero. Luis se limitaba a mirar aterrorizado al bulto envuelto en la chaqueta.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!.- protestó el animal, mientras se revolvía.- ¡Primero me atropellas y ahora me tiras contra el suelo, atado para que no pueda defenderme! ¡Bonito detalle!

Por fin el animal se desembarazó de la chaqueta y logró sacar la cabeza y los miró con indignación.

- ¡Vaya manera de tratar a vuestro guía y protector!.- gruñó.

- Vale.- sentenció Dani.- O estoy soñando, o esto es una retorcida estrategia de una secta adoradora de gatos para captar adeptos.

El gato terminó de sacudirse la chaqueta y de un salto, se subió al sofá, donde se recostó cómodamente y empezó a lamerse las patas.

- ¡Eh, no hagas eso en mi sofá!.- protestó Carlos.

- Ni estais soñando, ni es una estategia de una secta.- le ignoró el gato, dándose aires de grandeza.- Mi nombre es Cometa, el más poderoso de los gatos que habitaban en el Milenio de Plata.

Los cuatro continuaron igual.

El gato les sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿No os suena de nada?.- les preguntó.

- Me suena a que necesito un perro grande, con mandíbulas fuertes, colmillos gigantes y muy mala leche.- replicó Alex.- ¿¡Pero qué hago?! ¡Estoy hablando con un gato pulgoso!

- ¡Eh!.- se ofendió Cometa.- ¡No tengo pulgas! ¡No puedo creerme que aun duren los rumores! ¡Han pasado más de mil años!

- Tal vez...- murmuró Luis.- Si le seguimos la corriente un rato, se marche.

- Mientras deje de soltar pelos, lo que sea.- gruñó Carlos. Si no le había lanzado ya el jarrón era porque si lo aplastaba, lo pringaría todo de sangre.

El gato sonrió con satisfacción y se recostó aun más en el sofá, mientras miraba burlonamente a Carlos.

- Como decía, mi nombre es Cometa.- les explicó.- Y soy el guardían de vuestros poderes. Veamos... ¿habeis oido hablar de Sailor Moon y su tropa?

- ¿Y quien no?.- replicó Alex, todavía inseguro.

- Pues bien, vosotros sois su contraparte masculina.- continuó Cometa, sacudiendose.- Con los cristales mágicos que os daré y las palabras mágicas adecuadas, os transformareis en guerreros que lucharan contra el mal.

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Carlos, Luis y Alex miraron enojados a Dani.

- ¡Esto es una maldita broma tuya, ¿verdad?!.- gritó Carlos.- ¡Ya puedes ir sacando a ese gato de ahí si no quieres que te estampe el jarrón en la cabeza!

- ¡Tio, esta vez te has pasado!.- protestó Luis.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!.- se apresuró a defenderse Dani.- ¡Lo prometo!

El gato suspiró y dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo sobre el hombro de Alex, que luchó por quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito. Cometa llevaba en la boca un llavero con forma de sol y lo echó en la mano de Alex.

- Si no me crees, hagamos una prueba.- dijo Cometa, con voz muy seria, sosteniendo con fiereza la mirada de Alex.- Si haces esto y no funcioa, me marcharé. ¿Qué pierdes por probar?

- ¿Aparte de la dignidad?.- replicó Alex.

- ¡Alex, estás hablando un gato: ya no te queda dignidad!.- señaló Carlos.- ¡Haz lo que te dice para que se vaya de una vez!

Alex miró alternativamente a sus amigos, mientras todos asentian con la cabeza, muy seguros.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tocan a mi los marrones?.- refunfuñó.- A ver ¿qué tengo que hacer?

El gato lo miró fijamente.

- Abre el llavero que te he dado y álzalo.- explicó el gato.- Luego das tres vueltas sobre ti mismo, echa una pierna para arriba, la cabeza a un lado, tres saltitos de puntillas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y al final pones la mano en la cadera, saca pecho y con tu voz más varonil di "sol eterno, dame el poder"

- Y luego me contratan para actuar en "Priscila, la reina del desierto II", no te fastidia.

- ¡Alex, síguele la corriente!.- dijo Luis.- Si no, no se irá.

- Prometemos no contarle esto a nadie.- aseguró Dani, muy serio.

- Total, no nos creerían...- murmuró Carlos.

Alex refunfuñó un poco.

- Está bien, está bien.

Agarró con energía el llavero, lo abrió, dio tres vueltas sobre ti mismo, echó una pierna para arriba, la cabeza a un lado, tres saltitos de puntillas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y al final puso la mano en la cadera, sacó pecho y con tu voz más varonil dijo "sol eterno, dame el poder"

Luis trataba de mantenerse serio, mientras Dani, Carlos y Cometa se tiraban por el suelo de risa. Justo cuando Alex, rojo de vergüenza, se disponía a matar al gato, el cristal del llavero comenzó a brillar, iluminando toda la habitacion. Luis, Carlos y Dani dejaron de reirse (aunque Cometa continuó desternillandose) y vieron, alucinados, como las ropas de Alex iban cambiando hasta quedar conertido en un guerrero.

- Anda la hostia...- murmuró Dani.- Que era cierto.

Alex se miraba, incrédulo.

- Ya os dije que era verdad.- dijo Cometa, mientras se quitaba algunas lagrimitas.- Me habeis ahorrado mucho trabajo: de los nueve que sois, ya estais juntos cuatro. Y uno anda por sus fueros. Asi que sólo me faltan por encontrar cuatro. Estos son vuestros cristales mágicos.

Dio tres volteretas más y les dio tres llaveros con los símbolos de Venus, Urano y Neptuno.

- Despues de más de mil años, los guerreros Sol, Urano, Neptuno y Venus han vuelto a renacer.- dijo Cometa, solemnnemente.- Vuestra mision será combatir al mal con vuestros poderes, proteger a la prinesa Serenity de todo mal, asi como al Cristal de Plata. Pero de momento, debemos mantener vuestra aparicion en secreto. Entrenareis todos los días hasta que seais capaces de manejar correctamente vuestros poderes, pues cuando sean necesarios, no habrá tiempo.

- ¿Y como lo hago para transformarme yo?.- preguntó Dani, con ojos brillantes.

Cometa sonrió ampliamente.

- Oh, igual que él, pero cambiando "Sol eterno", por "Planeta Venus"

Habían reaparecido los Guerreros del Milenio de Plata.


	3. Capitulo 2: Entrenando un poco ¿Con quie...

_**CAPÍTULO 2: Entrenando un poco. ¿Con quien se queda Cometa?**_

-Bien, bien, bien....- dijo Cometa, paseandose por delante de los chicos, como si de un general se tratase. De hecho, había buscado una gorra, para dar más interes al asunto, pero al verle, los muchachos se habian reido tanto que había optado por prescindir de ella. Además, ellos tampoco colaboraban demasiado, ya que en lugar de permanecer firmes y escucharle con suma atención, lo miraban sin demasiado interes, medio repantigandos por el suelo.- Hoy será vuestro primer entrenamiento. Lo primero que debeis hacer es transformaros.

Dani sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba su cristal mágico, mientras Luis enrojecia y Alex gruñía.

- ¿Puedo añadirle más pasos?.- preguntó, conteniendo la emoción.  


- Por supuesto, todos los que quieras.- asintió Cometa, con una gran sonrisa.- Pero debeis hacerlo todos.  


Carlos, Luis y Alex fulminaron a Dani, que les devolvió la mirada con temor.  


- Bueno... tal vez esté suficientemente bien como está...  


Carlos se levantó del suelo y empezó a alejarse.  


- ¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó Luis, todavía ruborizado.- Tenemos que entrenar.  


- Voy a transformarme en ese rincón de allí.- le respondió Carlos, señalando unos setos.- Todavía tengo una reputación que mantener ¿sabes?  


- No seas ridículo.- gruñó Cometa, mientras por detrás, Dani empezaba a dar saltitos, disfrutando enormemente en el proceso.- Cuando tengais que luchar no te quedará más remedio que hacerlo delante de tus compañeros, porque no vas a tener tiempo de irte a unos matorrales a esconderte. Todos lo haceis igual.  


- Mira a Dani y mirame a mi.- indicó Carlos.- NO es igual.  


- Aun asi.- insistió Cometa.  


- Si, hagamos todos el imbécil juntos.- refunfuñó Alex.- Si yo tengo que pringar, los demas tambien.  


- ¿Y a ti que mas te da? .- refunfuñó Carlos, volviendo de mala gana junto a sus compañeros.- Tu ya has hecho el idiota, una vez más no se va a notar.  


- Pero me gusta saber que no soy el unico que hace el ridiculo.- replicó Alex.

Una vez estuvieron todos transformados, se agruparon alrededor de Cometa.  


- Cada uno de vosotros tiene un poder distinto y teneis que descubrir cuál es.- les explicó el gato.  


- ¿Y no sería más fácil que nos lo dijeses tú?.- señaló Carlos, todavía molesto.- Ahorraríamos tiempo.  


El gato negó energicamente con la cabeza.  


- Teneis que descubrirlos vosotros solos, deben salir de vuestro interior.- les explicó.- Vereis, las sailors, cuando aparecieron, no tuvieron ni siquiera tiempo para pensarse a pensar. En mitad de una batalla, les dieron los cristales y se transformaron y se dejaron llevar por su intinto.  


- Pero dijiste que eramos su contraparte masculina, ¿no?.- meditó Luis.- En ese caso, si yo soy Guerrero Urano, mi poder esde la Tierra, el del Venus, el amor y Neptuno el agua. Y por lógica, el de Guerrero Sol es el astro rey.  


- Si... bueno...- refunfuñó Cometa, algo molestó porque se le hubiese estropeado la diversion.- Es otra manera de verlo.  


Carlos le lanzó una patada al animal, pero este la esquivó rapidamente.  


- Me parece a mi que este gato nos está tomando el pelo.- gruñó Carlos.- Yo propongo patearlo, despellejarlo, matarlo y venderlo en un mercado diciendo que es conejo. En ese orden.  


- A mi me gusta lo que ha dicho Luis.- dijo Dani, con ojos brillantes.- ¡El magnifico Guerrero Venus, el protector del Amor! ¡Todas las chicas se volverán locas!  


- De eso nada.- se apresuró a decir Cometa, todavia algo tembloroso por la amenaza de Carlos (más que anda porque algo le decía que era capaz de cumplirla).- No podeis decirle a nadie quienes sois en realidad. Ni siquiera a las sailors cuando aparezcan. Debe de ser un secreto que ya se desvelara llegado el momento.  


- ¿Por qué no?.- se extrañó Luis.- ¿No sería mejor que cada uno supiese quien es quien?  


- Bueno... tiene su razon de ser.- murmuró Cometa.- En realidad hay dos, una con la que estoy de acuerdo y otra con la que no.  


- ¿Y cual es con la que estas de acuerdo?.- preguntó Dani, con curiosidad.  


Cometa sonrió ampliamente.  


- Fastidiar a cierta colega de trabajo.- al ver que Dani iba a seguir preguntando, se apresuró a continuar.- Y no me preguntes la otra porque no te la voy a decir. De todos modos, aunque sepais de donde proceden vuestros poderes, eso no cambia nada: debeis entrenar para descubrir cuales son vuestros ataques, que salgan de vuestro interior.  


- Sí, claro, ¿y eso cómo se hace?.- gruñó Carlos. Estaba de muy mal humor, pues tenía pensado llevar su moto al taller y había tenido que posponerlo por culpa de todo eso del entrenamiento. Y encima, habia tenido que hacer el ridiculo delante de sus amigos.- Es difícil que surgan poderes cuando estamos relajado.  


Cometa sonrió aun más ampliamente que antes, especialmente al recordar el amago de patada.  


- Lo sé, por eso, yo os atacaré hasta que espabileis.  


- No digas tonterías.- replicó Alex.- ¿Cómo vas a... LA MADRE QUE TE...!  


Cometa se le había tirado a la cara y había estado a punto de sacarle un ojo. Al retroceder para evitar la embestida del gato, tropezó con un alambre que estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y de la nada había salido una piedra del tamaño de un televisor que le habría reventado la cabeza si no llega a agacharse en el último momento. Alex se quedó tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y mirando horrorizado al gato. Los otros tres muchachos se quedaron petrificados en el suelo, sin atrever a moverse  


- ¿¡Pero qué pretendes?!.- gritó Alex.- ¿¡Matarnos?!  


Cometa no borró la sonrisa de su cara.  


- Ni mucho menos.- le explicó.- Pero de algun modo teneis que entrenar. He llenado este lugar de trampas y os aseguro que ni una sola es inofensiva. Algunas pueden descubrirse fácilmente, y otras no. Yo impediré que os quedeis quietos y cuanto más avanceis hacia el centro, más trampas encontrareis. Si quereis salir de un pieza, os aseguro que saldrán vuestros poderes. ¿Alguna duda?  


- Sí.- murmuró Dani.- ¿Y si no salen?  


- Me aseguraré de que haya muchas flores en vuestro funeral.  


- Yo propongo que hagamos salir los poderes tratando de matar al...- empezó a amenazar Carlos, pero no pudo continuar, porque al dar un paso amenazador hacia el animal, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies y estuvo a punto de caer a un agujero lleno de estacas afiladas.- ¡Seras (insertar palabrota a gusto del consumidor)!  


- ¡Carlos!.- se horrorizó Luis.- ¡No seas malhablado!  


Pero en ese momento, saltaron un montón de flechas afiladas en dirección al joven, que a duras penas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar  


- ¡Maldito gato (insertar palabrota aun más fuerte que la anterior)!.- gritó.  


Cometa saltaba sobre unos y otros mientras les mordía y arañaba, obligandolos a moverse de un lado a otro, y consiguiendo que activasen las trampas. Piebras gigantes, estacas afiladas, agujeros profundos, alambres ocultos... cualquier cosa peligrosa que pueda aparecer por la cabeza de alguien, estaba allí. Los muchachos saltaron, corrieron, nadaron, gritaron, aullaron, pero los poderes seguían sin aparecer.  


- ¡Por favor, Cometa, para de una vez!.- suplicó Luis, mientras evitaba a duras penas un tronco salido de la anda.- ¡Llevamos horas practicando y no hay manera! ¡Dejemoslo para mañana!  


Los cuatro, exhaustos, se agruparon espalda con espalda, en lo que suponían era el centro de la zona de entrenamientos. Cometa se acercó, disfrutando del momento.  


- Bueno, lo dejaremos por hoy.- les dijo.- Pero ahora teneis que salir del centro.  


- Desactiva las trampas.- jadeo Dani.  


- De eso nada.- replicó Cometa, mientras sacaba la cesta de comida que tan amablemente habia traido Luis.- Teneis que salir... ¡oh, bocadillo de atun!  


- ¡Eso es mio!.- gritó Carlos, dando un paso al frente... y deteniendose justo a tiempo para evitar que una lanza lo atravesara.  
Cometa tenía la cabeza completamente metida en la cesta (y a decir verdad, medio cuerpo también)  


- ¡Oh, y aquí hay tortilla!  


- ¡Mi tortilla!.- lloriqueó Dani.  


Cometa continuabva enumerando cuidadosamente todo lo que se comía, mientras ellos avanzaban, esquivando una vez más las trampas.  


Alex por fun puso un pie y nada ocurrió. Puso otro y siguio sin pasar nada.  


- ¡Hemos salido!- gritó.- ¡A comeeeeer!  


Los cuatro se lanzaron sobre la cesta y el gato, que salió volando por los aires.  


- ¡Mira a ver si al menos ha dejado tarta!.- imploró Carlos.- ¡Me muero de hambre!  


Alex agarró la cesta y miró dentro... y asi se quedó durante unos instantes.  


- ¿Qué... qué pasa?.- murmuró Luis, sin atreverse a pensar lo peor.  


- Dime que no...- añadió Dani, horrorizado.  


Alex, con grandes lagrimones corriendole por las mejillas, dio la vuelta a la cesta, de la que no cayó nada, salvo algunos platos de plástico rotos y una botella de coca cola vacía.  


- Se... se lo ha comido... todo.- murmuró Luis.  


Cometa salió de entre los arbustos, con los bigotes llenos de migas de pan.  


- Desde luego, hay qye admitir que os cuidais muy bien.- les dijo, mientras se sentaba para relamerse las patas.- No ha estado nada mal. Algo escaso, pero siempre es bueno quedarse con un poco de hambre. Ahora lo mejor sera que...  


- ¡Espada de Luz!  


- ¡Viento salvaje!  


- ¡Escudo cortante!  


- ¡Espada Fugaz!  


Si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí en ese momento, habria visto un gato terriblemente magullado salir volando por los aires mientras gritaba algo que parecía decir jo, pues tampoco es para tanto

- Otra de fideos, por favor.- dijo Dani, con la boca llena, a la camarera, que miraba alucinada como los cuatro engullían su tercera ración de comida y parecía que aun tenian hambre. El unico que parecía mostrar un poco de eduacion comiendo era Luis, mientras los demás parecían competir entre ellos a ver quien acababa antes con el mayor numero de raciones.  


- Podriais darme un poquito.- lloriqueó Cometa en voz baja, lleno de tiritas y magulladuras.- Despues de todo, han salido vuestros poderes gracias a mi...  


- Cállate.- replicó Carlos, con la boca llena.- Si no te hubieses comido nuestros bocadillos, no te habriamos atizado.  


- No sigamos culpándonos unos a otros.- señaló Cometa, restandole importancia.- Lo hice por vosotros, para que...  


- No te aconsejo que sigas por ahí.- intervino Luis, limpiandose la boca cuidadosamente con la servilleta.- Carlos no es muy paciente.  


- Bueno, y ahora que ya hemos sacado nuestros poderes, ¿qué hacemos? ¿luchamos contra los malos?.- preguntó Dani, con ojitos brillantes.  


- Si tenemos que luchar conta los malos, deberiamos ponernos de acuerdo para tener un horario.- señaló Alex entre trago y trago de agua.- Le dije a Armando que si quería participar en el grupito de musica que hemos montado y no es plan de estar ensayando todos y que de repente nos tengamos que marchar y le dejemos a él solo para que cante, toque la batería, el bajo, el teclado y la guitarra.  


- También habra que buscar un lugar donde ensayar.- añadió Dani con entusiasmo.- Es que mis vecinos ya se han quejado un par de veces y no tengo ganas de empezar a buscar una casa nueva. Ademas, tendria que ser casi en las afueras y no tengo vehiculo propio.  


- No os preocupeis por el local.- intervino Luis.- Mi padre tiene uno en el poligono industrial de las afueras. Podemos ensayar allí sin molestar a nadie, aunque no está libre hasta que empiece el curso. Mientras tanto podemos ir decidiendo las canciones, pulir las muy poco probables imperfecciones del trabajo maestro de Dani y buscar los instrumentos. Y no te preocupes por el transporte, Dani, que como vamos todos, alguno te puede recoger para llevarte.  


- En ese caso, deberiamos ir pensando cuando...  


- ¿Os importaría centraros en lo que estábamos, por favor?.- señaló Cometa, con tono sarcastico.- Estoy seguro de que vuestro grupo de musica es chupi-mega-guay, y que esto es menos importante (total, enemigos malvados que quieres destruir el planeta con todos sus habitantes dentro), pero solo serán unos minutos.  


Los cuatro se miraron, algo avergonzados.  


- Lo siento.- se disculpó Luis.- ¿Qué decias del enemigo? ¿Tan terrible es?  


- ¿Cuántos son?.- inquirió Carlos.  


- ¿Qué poderes tienen?.- preguntó Alex  


Cometa las miró con gesto serio durante unos instantes y luego, agachó la cabeza, para mirarse con sumo interes las patas, mientras hablaba en voz tan baja que apenas le oían los demás.  


- Bueno... en realidad, los malos aun no han atacado.- murmuró.- De hecho... ni siquiera han llegado... o aparecido... o resucitado... o lo que sea...  


- ¿Como que lo que sea?.- se extrañó Alex.- ¿No sabes quien es el enemigo?  


- ¿Y para eso nos has echado la bronca por no centrarnos?.- replico Dani.  


- Es algo... complejo.- murmuró el gato, deslizando discretamente la pata hacia el tazón de fideos de Carlos... y retirandola rapidamente cuando este estuvo a punto de clavarle los palillos.- Vereis: los guerreros (Es decir, vosotros) solo despertaran como tales cuando el peligro que amenaza la Tierra sea tal que las sailors solas no puedan afrontarlo. Cuando vaya a ocurrir esto, yo, vuestro guia, guardian y protector...  


- Más vale que nos cuidemos solos...- musitó Alex.  


- ... despertare de mi letargo y os reunire y entrenare para que llegado el momento le deis una buena patada en el culo al enemigo... y ese momento ha llegado. He despertado y os tengo que entrenar.  


- Vale, todo eso está muy bien.- gruñó Alex.- Pero las sailors se enfrentaron directamente al enemigo.  


- No era tan poderoso como el que viene.- insistió Cometa.  


- No hay que despreciar la oportunidad de preparse adecuadamente para el futuro.- señaló Luis.- Pero no creo que sea igual entrenar contra trampas preparadas por ti (a las que tarde o temprano nos acostumbraremos) que contra un enemigo.  


- Eso es cierto.- afirmó Cometa.- Por eso, lucharemos contra fantasmas.  


Un silencio sepulcral reinó en ese momento.  


- ¿Fan... fantasmas?.- murmuró Dani, terriblemente pálido.  


- Claro, por supuesto.- gruñó Carlos.- Despues de un gato que habla, los fantasmas pasan a estar a la orden del día.  


- ¿Y donde vamos a encontrar un fantasma?.- preguntó Alex.- No creo que salgan en los anuncios por palabras del periodico.  


Cometa sonrió.  


- Vereis, conozco cierto templo aquí cerca... a veces reciben peticiones para realizar exorcismos y cosas de esas... es cuestion de interceptar esas peticiones y hacerlas nosotros.  


Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros, sin saber que decir.  


- Dado que no hay objeciones, doy por supuesto que estais de acuerdo.- dijo Cometa, mientras conseguía relamer uno de los boles de arroz vacios.- Solucionado el tema del entrenamiento, creo que lo mejor será pasar al siguiente apartado: donde voy a vivir.  


- Yo puedo sugerirte un lugar que te iria que ni pintado.- dijo Carlos con tono sarcastico.  


- Tan listo como eres, ¿por qué no alquilas un apartamento?.- señaló Alex.  


- No llego a la cerradura.- replicó Cometa.- Tendre que irme a vivir con uno de vosotros.  


Si antes se habian quedado mudos cuando les habló de fantasmas, ahora directamente se murieron.  


- ¡Pe... pero no puedes hacernos esto!  


- ¡¿¡No nos has torturado ya bastante?!  


- ¿Acaso no hay piedad en tu...?  


Los cuatro se quedaron callados, en al postura que estaban, mientras la camarera se les quedó mirando, con la bandeja en una mano, mientras una fria gota de sudor recorria su frente, al ver a cuatro chicos ya creciditos, guapos, grandotes, suplicar a un gato, que maullaba lastimeramente mientras trataba de lamer los cuencos vacios.  


- Err... la racion de fideos.- murmuró la joven, mientras dejaba los fideos en la mesa, con buen cuidado de no dejar de vigilar a los cuatro.- Esto... ¿vais a querer algo mas?  


Se miraron los unos a los otros, rojos como tomates, mientras Cometa seguía maullando, casi parecía que con burla.  


- Esto... no, casi mejor que no.- dijo Luis finalmente, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba la tarjeta de crédito.-Cobrenos y en cuanto terminemos, mejor nos vamos.  


- Si... mejor...- asintió la camarera, mientras se alejaba sin atreverse a darles la espalda.  


Cuando se quedaron solos, los cuatro se pusieron aun más rojos y suspiraron.  


- Qué vergüenza...- murmuró Alex.- Va a pensar que estamos locos.  


- Cualquiera lo pensaría.- gruñó Carlos, mientras agarraba a Cometa del rabo para bajarlo de la mesa- ¡Y todo por tu culpa, gato asqueroso!  


- Eh, no insultes.- refunfuñó Cometa.  


- No creo que me atreva a volver nunca más.- suspiró Luis.- Qué pena, era mi rstaurante favorito.  


- Ya se me ha quitado el hambre.- lloriqueó Dani.- ¡Pero no me atrevo a pedirle que me los ponga para llevar!  


-...  


En cuanto la camarera les trajo la tarjeta de vuelta, se apresuraron a marcharse y a huir al parque más cercano.  


- ¡Gato asqueroso!.- gritó Carlos, mientras trataba de alcanzar a Cometa para estrangularlo.  


- ¡No malgastes fuerzas, que mañana toca más entrenamiento!.- señaló Cometa.- Mejor es que discutais sobre con quien de vosotros voy a vivir.  


- ¿Qué te parece en la perrera?.- señaló Alex.  


- No es buena idea.- respondió Cometa, en lo alto de los palos de los columpios, mientras esquivaba las piedras que Carlos le lanzaba.- Me adoptaria una familia y tendria que escaparme.  


- No contaria mucho con la adopción.- señaló Luis.  


- Más a mi favor, tendrias que evitar que me sacrificasen.- insistió Cometa.  


- ¿Y eso por qué? Saldriamos ganando.- indicó Alex.  


- Total, ya tenemos los cristales y sabemos usarlos.- coincidio Carlos, armandose de pedruscos cada vez más grandes.  


- Pero teneis que encontrar a los otros que faltan.- insistió Cometa.  


Se miraron unos a otros, con gestos preocupados. Eso era cierto, necesitaban a Cometa para localizar a los demás guerreros.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, Luis carraspeo.  


- Pues en mi casa no puedes.- dijo, tratando de mostrarse, sin demasiado éxito, triste y apesadumbrado.- Mi padre tiene terminantemente prohibida la entrada de gatos en mi casa, por los jarrones chinos, los cuadros de coleccionista, las alfombras persas, los sillones del siglo XVII, los myrales de las paredes, las barandillas de madera de la escalera... y todo eso. Bueno, y también por su alergia.  


- Podias haber empezado por la alergia y haberte ahorrado la enumeracion de tu patrimonio.- indicó Dani, algo incómodo.  


- Lo siento.- se disculpó Luis.- Lo he dicho en el mismo orden que lo dice mi padre.  


- ... tu padre tiene unas prioridades muy curiosas.  


- A mi me parecen muy razonables.- discrepó Carlos, lanzando otra piedra a Cometa.  


- Yo tampoco puedo.- se apresuró a intervenir Alex, este sin molestarse en ocultar su alegría.- En mi bloque esta prohibido tener perros, gatos o cualquier animal domestico que no sea un periquito.  


Dani y Carlos se miraron el uno al otro. Solo quedaban ellos.  


- Bueno... puede quedarse en mi casa-. dijo Dani, finalmente.- Me vendrá bien tener a alguien que opine sobre mis composiciones musicales, o cuando practico el trombon, a ver cual es la razon por la que desafino tanto o que me haga volver a la cama cuando me levanto por el sonambulismo o ...  


- Esto...- le interrumpió Cometa.- Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que prefiero la oferta de Carlos.  


- ¿¡Qué oferta?!.- se horrorizó este, dejando caer al suelo la piedra que estaba a punto de lanzar.- ¡No te he ofrecido mi casa! ¡Quedate con Dani! ¡A mi me llenaras todo de pelos y me destrozaras los muebles! ¡Ademas, Dani, tu no eres sonambulo!  


- Y hay que añadir que, en mi opinion, la casa de Carlos es la mejor.- insistió Cometa, ignorando soberanamente las objeciones del aludido.- Es algo más centrica que la de Dani, pilla cerca de todos lados, por si hay alguna emergencia y esas cosas. Ademas, esos cojines eran comodisimos...  


- ¡Que casa centrica ni que niño muerto! ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde está la casa de Dani! ¡Y alejate de mis cojines!  


- A ver, votemos, ¿quién quiere que me quede en casa de Carlos?.- le ignoró Cometa.  


Tres manos y una pata se alzaron automaticamente, ante la estupefacta mirada de Carlos.  


- ¡No puedo creer que me esteis haciendo esto!.- se lamentó.- ¡Se supone que erais mis amigos, panda de traidores!  


- Lo siento Carlos.- se disculpó Alex.- Pero es una mera cuestión de supervivencia. En casos como este, la amistad pasa a un segundo plano.  


- Por favor, tienes que entenderlo.- imploró Dani.  


- Sois unos asquerosos.- gruñó Carlos, lanzando la ultima de sus piedras a Cometa, al que alcanzó en plena cabeza, derrumbandolo.- Bueno, al menos me he desahoga...  


- ¡Gamberro! ¡Sinvergüenza!  


Antes de que Carlos pudiese girarse, un paraguas aterrizó sobre su cabeza, mientras una ancianita de aspecto venerable, le atizaba una y otra vez, alternando el ya conocido paraguas y el bolso.  


- ¡Pero... señora!.- suplicó Carlos, incapaz de detener los golpes de la ancianita.- ¡No es lo que...!  


- ¡Gamberro! ¡Lo he visto perfectamente!.- gritó la anciana con voz chillona, mientras los demas no sabian si reir o llorar y Cometa maullaba lastimosamente, cada vez más fuerte, para que, pese a los gritos de la anciana, se pudiesen oir sus quejumbrosos maullidos.- ¡Le has dado una pedrada a ese pobre animalito! ¡Esta juventud de hoy no tiene vergüenza! ¡Gamberro, delincuente!  


- Pobre Carlos.- murmuró Alex, viendo que Carlos finalmente optaba por la estrategia más inteligente: la huida.- Creo que lo va a pasar muy mal durante una buena temporada.


	4. Capitulo 3: Conociendo gente nueva ¡Que ...

**CAPÍTULO 3: Conociendo gente nueva. ¡Que chica tan guapa!**

Nota de la autora: Para comprender bien este capítulo, aconsejo leer antes el capítulo 1 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?

- ¡Gato asqueroso y repugnante, voy a despedazarte lentamente para que tus gritos de agonía te sirvan de marcha fúnebre!.- gritó Carlos, mientras le lanzaba un zapato a Cometa, que lo esquivó con pasmosa facilidad. Después de varios meses practicando, un zapato no era nada. Había sido peor cuando en una ocasión le había lanzado un armario viejo.

- ¡En mi casa ni hablar!.- exclamó Luis.- Bastante he hecho ya dejando que entre Cometa. Si mi padre se entera, me matara entre estornudo y estornudo.

- ¡Pero se ha comido mi jabón!.- replicó Carlos.- ¡Y usado mi champú! ¡Y lo confiesa cuando estamos aquí porque sabe que si lo hace en casa, lo ahogaría en la taza del retrete!

- He dicho que en mi casa no.- sentenció Luis.

- Por algo propuse yo que quedásemos en casa de Dani.- señaló Alex.- Pero tu te empeñaste en quedar aquí y ya sabes que Cometa es un pesado que no se separa de nuestro lado ni con agua caliente.

- Debería daros vergüenza hablar así de vuestro Guardián.- gruñó el animal.

- Si, ya lo se.- asintió Luis, mientras se servía una taza más de te.- Pero quería antes de ir a clase me acompañaseis a ver el local.

- ¿¡Por fin ha quedado libre?!.- saltó Dani, con ojos brillantes.- ¡Tanto tiempo de espera y por fin...!

Luis sonrió.

- Bueno, me gustaría que me acompañaseis a verlo, para que me digáis qué os parece y luego vamos todos a clase en mi coche.

- Todo sea por ir en tu BMW.- indicó Carlos, con gesto de burla.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué os parece?.- preguntó Luis, mientras encendía la luz que iluminó la sala. Esta estaba prácticamente vacía y la voz de Luis resonó por las paredes desnudas. Era un local muy amplio, de color gris, con el techo a varios metros de altura, rodeado por unos ventanales. Había dos puertas, una en cada lado, con pintura roja que se caía por culpa del oxido. En el rincón más alejado de la puerta, había una especie de tarima, con dos escalones, y a la derecha, una puerta de garaje cerrada con una persiana metálica.- Está un poco sucio, pero no es nada que un poco de agua, jabón y pintura puedan arreglar.

Dani, con ojos brillantes, empezó a correr de un lado a otro de la sala, entonando notas sueltas para comprobar qué tal se oía por los distintos rincones.

- Yo paso de limpiar.- gruñó Carlos, tratando de permanecer impávido ante Cometa, que se lamía las patas sobre su hombro.- Es un garaje: mientras no me coman los bichos, está limpio. Además, no merece la pena: enseguida se vuelven a enguarrar. No queremos una sala de baile, solo un sitio donde aporrear los instrumentos. Por cierto, ¿podré traer mi moto? Es sitio es genial y los vecinos ya se han enfadado un par de veces conmigo por ensuciar de aceite el suelo de la calle.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de los demás.

- Sí... bueno, supongo que si, no creo que haya problema..- murmuró Luis.- ¿Cuándo creéis que podremos empezar a ensayar?

- Yo avisaré a Armando más tarde.- intervino Alex.- Para que haga la prueba para ser el cantante y demás. Pero yo creo que podríamos empezar esta misma tarde. ¿Os parece bien?

Se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo levemente (salvo Dani, que seguía dando vueltas entusiasmado)

- En ese caso, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.- finalizó Luis.

Alex sacó un montón de libros del maletero del coche de Luis, mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados.

- Alex, ¿de donde has sacado todo eso?.- se extrañó Carlos.- Es el primer día de clase, no los vas a necesitar.

- Ya se que no.- gruñó este.- Son los libros que saqué el otro día de la biblioteca. Quería mirar algunas cosas, para el proyecto de fin de carrera, antes de que empezasen a evaporarse los libros de la biblioteca o tuviese que luchar a muerte contra alguien por tenerlos unos días.

- Piensa que probablemente, ganarías tu.- se burló Cometa, desde la puerta entreabierta del coche.

- Bueno, me voy.- se despidió Alex, mientras, como respuesta al gato, cerraba de golpe, dándole en el morro.

Salió casi corriendo, tratando de que no se le cayesen los libros. Miró hacia sus muñecas, tratando de ver la hora, pero no podía pues la esfera del reloj quedaba fuera de su vista.

- Maldición.- murmuró, mientras levantaba los brazos un poco, desequilibrando ligeramente los libros, acelerando el paso.- Voy a llegar tar...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento, chocó violentamente contra alguien, haciendo que todos sus libros cayesen al suelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- oyó exclamar a una chica. Desde el suelo (y algo dolorido, puesto que parte de los libros habían caído sobre él), alzó los ojos... y le costó mucho disimular la impresión que recibió. Frente a él, estaba una preciosa muchacha de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta. La muchacha, bastante alta, se agachó para ayudarle a recoger los libros y los papeles. Detrás de él, otra chica, rubia, no dejaba de farfullar disculpas y de moverse nerviosa.

- No os preocupéis- les contestó, tratando de restar importancia al asunto, mientras un dolor palpitante en los dedos de los pies le recordaba que su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo. Cuando terminó de recoger las cosas, se incorporó, tratando de dar su mejor aspecto a la joven de ojos verdes. - Si me decís dónde queréis ir tal vez os pueda ayudar. ¿Sois nuevas? El primer año todo el mundo se pierde.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero intentaba averiguar disimuladamente todo lo que pudiese sobre la muchacha.

- Oh, claro- dijo la chica rubia.- Quiero decir... que claro que queremos que nos ayudes y sí... somos nuevas y, por supuesto... es normal que todo el mundo se pierda porque este sitio es enorme y estos planos son una inutilidad total y absoluta que...

- Bunny, creo que se ha dado por enterado.- le murmuró la otra chica, mientras le daba un codazo.

Después de orientarlas (y de tomar buena nota de a dónde se dirigían) Alex se marchó rápidamente, puesto que ya era seguro que llegaba tarde, y además tenía que llamar a Armando para decirle lo del ensayo de esa tarde.

- Bunny...- murmuró en voz baja.- ¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre antes? ¡Maldita sea, podía haber llamado a su amiga por su nombre! ¡Me he quedado sin saberlo!

La clase resultó terriblemente tediosa y aburrida y por su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas la muchacha de los ojos verdes y pendientes de rosa.

- "Va acabar agotada, de tanto dar vueltas por mi cabeza".- se burló de si mismo.

Cuando por fin el profesor dio por terminada la clase, casi no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Todavía tenía que pasar por la biblioteca a devolver los libros. Y llamar a Armando y...

- Qué cargado vas... como la mula de carga que eres, por supuesto.

Esa voz... se giró lentamente y tras de el vio a dos chicas. Una era alta, de cabello corto y castaño, con un aspecto más masculino que femenino. La otra tenía el cabello largo y ondulado y unos rasgos suaves y delicados... salvo la mirada, que era de autentico odio y repugnancia.

- Vaya, pero si son Tim y la Muñeca Barbie.- replicó Alex.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Veníamos a verte a ti.- respondió Tim, amablemente.

- No, TU venías a verle a él.- señaló Vicki.- Yo hubiese preferido esperar.

- ¿A qué?.- se extrañó Alex.- Porque si a lo que quieres esperar es que haga aparición tu inteligencia, lamento decirte que no va a ocurrir.

- No es eso.- se apresuró a intervenir Tim, antes de que Vicki pudiese responder. No tenía tiempo de aguantar una de esas peleas entre ellos.- Queríamos hablar con Luis sobre su hermano, pero nos han dicho que no iba a estar en casa en todo el día. Le hemos llamado al móvil, pero lo tiene apagado y pensamos que igual tu sabrías decirnos dónde podemos encontrarlo.

- Claro.- asintió Alex, sacando un papel.- Esta tarde vamos a ensayar con el grupo que estamos haciendo, en este garaje. Pero lamento decirte que no puedes llevar a Vicki, porque están prohibidos los animales.

- En ese caso, el grupo tendrá que ensayar sin su cerdo maloliente.- replicó la aludida.

Alex esbozando una dulce (y falsa) sonrisa, le pasó el mapa a Tim, que lo miró casi por encima.

- Vale, ya sé donde es.- asintió.- Nos pasaremos por allí esta tarde.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante sobre su hermano que tenéis que hablar con él, si puedo preguntarlo?

- Oh, nada especial.- respondió Tim.- Es solo que va a salir con una muchacha a la que estamos cuidando y queremos estar seguras de que es un buen partido.

- ...

- y un, dos, un, dos, tres , cuatro...- marcó el ritmo Dani, mientras empezaba a tocar la batería. El bajo de Alex empezó a entonar su parte, mientras Armando empezaba a entonar la canción. No era un cantante excepcional, pero tampoco lo hacía mal... de hecho, lo hacía mejor que cualquiera de ellos, incluido Dani, que tenía un oído magnifico, pero una voz desastrosa.

Estaban a mitad de la canción cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?.- se extrañó Luis, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. - Un momentito.

- Seguramente Tim y Vicki.- refunfuñó Alex.- Me las encontré esta mañana y dijeron que se pasarían esta tarde por aquí, para interrogarte sobre tu hermano y sus intenciones respecto a la novieta que se ha buscado.

- Si me hermano te oye llamarla así, date por muerto.- rió Luis, mientras ya abría la puerta y hablaba con la persona que había llamado.

- Me gustaría comentar con vosotros un par de cosas.- dijo Dani, haciendo un gesto para que los demás se acercaran.- ¿Os parece que debería cambiar "acercaba" por "aproximaba"

- Pero si es lo mismo.- replicó Carlos.

- No, no es igual.- insistió Dani.- Quizás quedaría más melodioso...

- De verdad, Dani, así está bien.

- Bueno, ¿y en lugar de belleza pelirroja, que tal belleza rubia?

- Mejor belleza morena.- rió Alex.- Como la que he visto yo esta mañana. Tendríais que haber estado allí: era alta, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, cuer...

- Chicos.- intervino de pronto Luis, que se había acercado sin que se enterasen.- Son Tim y Vicki... y algunas de sus amigas. Parece que el novio de una de ellas es clavadito a Alex y...

Armando se giró rápidamente.

- ¡ARMANDO!- exclamaron todas excepto una rubia con dos coletas, que se limitaba a mirarlo muy seria.

- Hola, chicas- responde Armando con precaución, acercándose hacia ellas muy despacio. Había visto la mirada de la joven.- Estooo... ¿Cómo estás, Bunny?

- Ah, claro, de eso me sonaba a mi el nombre.- susurró Alex, más para si mismo que para los demás.

Ella le miró sin responder, con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de mover el pie. Armando tragó saliva. Estaba enfadada.

- Se lo va a comer.- murmuró Dani, que empezó a encojerse detrás de la batería, por si acaso había más que palabras, que no le tocase a él.

Efectivamente, solo un par de frases más y la muchacha se puso a dar gritos y luego a llorar desconsoladas. A esas alturas, las chicas miraban al suelo con resignación y ellos se escondían detrás de la batería de Dani, hasta que finalmente una de ellas, una morena de largo cabello, le dio cuatro gritos a la rubia, que rápidamente hizo las paces con Armando.

Los chicos salieron con precaución de detrás de la batería.

- ¿Ha pasado ya la tormenta?.- preguntó Dani, con recelo. Estaba fuertemente armado con las baquetas de la batería. No quería, pero si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a utilizarlas.

- Sí, Dani, sí.- le dijo Tim con una sonrisa.- Bueno os voy a presentar: estos son Dani, Luis, Carlos y Alex. Ellas son Bunny, Carola, Ray, Patricia y Amy.

Alex miró a Patricia durante un momento. Así que ese era su nombre. Era un nombre precioso, igual que ella. Fingió estudiarla durante unos segundos. No quería demostrar tan pronto su interés por ella, podía asustarla. Después de un tiempo prudencial, fingió reconocerla al fin.

- Tú eres la chica de esta mañana, ¿no? La que estaba perdida.

- Sí.- dijo Patricia, sonrojándose ligeramente.- Me llamo Patricia.

- Yo soy Alex.- dijo, acercándose discretamente y mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- Eso ya lo sabe, so idiota.- soltó de pronto Vicki.

Alex se giró y miró a Vicki, frunciendo el ceño. Si no estaba en medio de una manera, era de otra.

- ¿Tú aquí otra vez? ¿No te había explicado que no podías venir porque los animales están prohibidos por aquí?

- Pero si esa prohibición fuera cierta, tú ya no estarías por aquí.- le replicó Vicki.

- Tú verás, el que avisa no es traidor. Pero manténte apartada, no sea que esa enfermedad cerebral tuya sea contagiosa.

- Por lo menos tengo cerebro en el que tener una enfermedad.

No pudo evitar empezar una fuerte discusión con Vicki. No quería dar esa impresión a Patricia, pero no podía permitir que ella le insultase y se quedase tan fresca.

No sabía exactamente cuanto rato llevaba discutiendo con Vicki, pero algo ahogó sus gritos: eran tres de las muchachas, discutiendo acaloradamente para hacer, al parecer, una prueba para ser la voz femenina del grupo. Oyó a Luis hacer la oferta a las demás chicas.

- Me temo que no puedo dedicarme a cantar. Tengo que estudiar.- rehusó Amy. Con una sonrisa.

- Me temo que mi voz es como la de un carretero en la ducha.- dijo Tim.

- ¿Y tener que ver a Alex todos los días? ¡Ni loca!.- se apresuró Vicki.

- ¿Y tú?.- se apresuró a intervenir Alex, dirigiéndose a Patricia. Sería la excusa perfecta para conocerse.- ¿No quieres intentarlo?

- ¡Oh, no!.- se sonrojó Patricia.- No creo que lo hiciera bien.

- ¡Venga, inténtalo!.- la animó.- No pierdes nada. Vamos a hacer una audición.

La primera en intentarlo fue Bunny y fue un autentico desastre, después fue Carola, a la que Dani miraba con ojos embelesados y boca babeante. Alex suspiró. Conocía lo suficiente a Dani para saber que se había enamorado locamente de la muchacha. Ahora sería insoportable.

Carola fue tan desastrosa como Bunny, aunque Alex supuso que no debía de cantar siempre así, a juzgar por las caras de espanto y horror de sus amigas. Al menos, Dani mantuvo lo suficiente la cordura para no escogerla para el grupo.

Después fue Ray, que si bien no lo hizo mal, decidió retocar las canciones de Dani para ponerlas más a su gusto.

- Grave error.- murmuró, haciendo un gesto negativo y de abatimiento con la cabeza.- Dani jamás se lo perdonara.

Llegaba el turno de Patricia. Alex, tratando de mostrar simple interés, contenía la respiración y se encomendó a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no (por si acaso). Y alguno debió de escucharle, porque la voz de Patricia resultó ser magnifica. Apenas si pudo contenerse cuando terminó y efectivamente, Dani la seleccionó.

- ¡Genial!.- dijo, apretando los puños.

- ¿Decías algo, ser infecto?.- gruñó Vicki.

- Sí.- replicó Alex, disimulando.- He dicho bestial. Por ti, con esos pelos, esas garras, esos colmillos apestosos y malolientes. Ya sabes: lo que ves cuando tomas agua del bebedero.

****


	5. Capitulo 4: Nuestra primera Batalla ¡Ese...

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¡Nuestra primera batalla! ¡¡¡Ese monstruo es ENORME!!!**

Nota de la autora: para entender completamente este capítulo, aconsejo leer previamente los capítulos 2 y 3 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?

Alex no dejaba de mirar por la puerta, esperando impaciente la llegada de Patricia. De hecho, estaba tan impaciente por empezar con el ensayo, que había llegado el primero, casi una hora antes del ensayo. Apenas había podido dormir.

No entendia muy bien lo que le pasaba. Sí, claro que le habían gustado muchas chicas antes. Por supuesto, había llegado incluso a enamorarse en una o tal vez dos ocasiones. Pero esta vez era distinto. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su cabello, en su intensa mirada. Casi no había podido dormir de lo mucho que deseaba volver a verla. Se sentía como el protagonista de una de esas absurdas películas románticas (Que, por cierto, ya no le parecían tan absurdas). Su único consuelo es que, al parecer, Dani había caido en una especie de trance similar al suyo, pero olvidando por completo su dignidad: en cuanto las chicas se marcharon, Dani se puso a babear como un loco y a cantar las mil y un alabanzas de Carola.

- Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta... parece una diosa del amor.- había dicho una y otra vez.

El opinaba lo mismo de Patricia, pero al menos no lo iba pregonando a los cuatro vientos. Vale, igual se le había notado un poco, a juzgar por las miradas y sonrisitas que había visto poner a sus amigos cuando él no miraba. Pero al menos lo intentaba.

La puerta se abrió y se giró, conteniendo la respiración. Pero vio, desilusionado, que sólo eran Dani y Luis.

- Buenos días.- le saludó Luis.- Que madrugador...

- Es que no tenía sueño.- se excusó Alex.- ¿Y vosotros? Aun falta media hora.

- Los instrumentos.- respondió Dani como toda respuesta, todavía adormecido.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Ha estado toda la noche componiendo canciones.- le explicó Luis, mientras Dani empezaba a organizar la batería.- Oda a Carola, Oda al Amor, Oda a la señorita Aino, Oda a Venus, Oda a la Belleza, Oda a las Rubias de Ojos Azules y Con Lazos Rojos en el Pelo...

- ...

En pocos minutos, estuvieron todos los chicos reunidos. Tan solo faltaba Patricia. Alex miró el reloj. Aun quedaban cinco minutos. Rezó para que fuese una chica puntual o le daría un ataque.

- Creo que deberíamos buscar un manager.- dijo Carlos, mientras tocaba distraido un par de notas en el teclado.- Ya se que esto es en plan hobbie, pero si podemos tocar en algun local, sacariamos algun dinero que nos vendrian bien a todos menos a Luis, que ya sabemos que no necesita.

- ¡Oye!.- protestó el aludido.

- Ademas, lo hacemos mejor que algunos de los que tocan.

- Claro, llevamos tantos ensayos, que somos unos genios musicales.- admitió Alex.- No corras tanto, primero habrá que ver como van los ensayos. Y luego buscaremos al manager.

- Yo tengo uno.- insistió Carlos. Todos se le quedaron mirando con una enorme gota de sudor.- No, no es que yo tenga representante, sino que conozco a alguien que podría hacerlo. Se llama Iván, lo conocí en la ultima revision de la moto. Le dije lo del grupo y me comentó que alguna vez ha hecho ese tipo de trabajos y por lo que dijo, es muy bueno. Y también parece conocer a mucha gente.

- En cualquier caso, estoy de acuerdo con Alex en que es mejor que...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Alex se giró esperanzado... y vio entrar al grupo entero de amigas.

- Wow, cuanta gente.- bromeó, tratando de disimular su muy creciente frustracion. ¿¡Es que las chicas no eran capaces de ir solas a ningun sitio?! ¡Él iba a ofrecerse a llevarla después a casa!.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Patricia.- Es que les hacía ilusión venir al primer ensayo y...

- No hace falta que te disculpes.- señaló Luis, sonriendo.- Puedes traer a quien quieras. Ademas, nos irán bien los ensayos con público.

Carola, disimuladamente, se acercó a Dani y se sonrojó terriblemente, mientras miraba al suelo con sonrisa tímida.

- Hola Dani.- dijo casi en un susurro.

- Hola Carola.- respondió Dani, en el mismo tono de voz. Carlos se apresuró a emprender la huida antes de que empezasen las ganas de vomitar.

Alex suspiró por lo bajo. Lo mejor sería que no se notase que NO quería tanta compañía. Era importante llevarse bien con las amigas. De hecho, ya era bastante malo llevarse mal con Vicki. Al resto debía caerles bien. Incluso dejaría de meterse con Vicki. Todo por conseguir a esa preciosa muchacha.

- ¡Hola, chicas!.- las saludó, mosntrando su mejor sonrisa.- Hombre, Vicki, tú por aquí. Creí que te habías hundido con el Titanic.

Era superior a él, optaría por llevarse bien con las demás.

- Estuve a punto, pero sólo de pensar que tenía que estar rodeada de besugos como tú, conseguí salir a flote.- replicó Vicki, enojada.

- Ya, es que lo bueno abunda.- añadió Alex, sonriendo. Antes de que Vicki pudiera contestarle (o pegarle), cogió a Patricia del brazo con dulzura (cualquier excusa era buena para tocar la suave piel de sus brazos)y la llevó al , donde los demás la esperaban, una vez consiguieron que Dani dejase de babear.

- Venga, nena, demuestra lo que vales.- le susurró, acercando sus labios a su cuello, resistiendo la tentación de besarlo.

Vio que Amy murmuraba algo por lo bajo, con expresión sorprendida, pero le dio igual... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Vicki lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Parecia un galan de novela rosa! 

Patricia, ruborizada (¿Eso era bueno o malo?) se dispuso a cantar... pero tuvo que esperar a que Dani y Carola dejaran de flirtear para poder empezar.

La música empezó a sonar y Patricia se preparó. Alex tocó las primeras notas del bajo.

En ese momento, un ruido ensordecedor llenó el local y el suelo tembló, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

En la caida, la guitarra de Luis, demasiado cerca de Alex, golpeó contra la cabeza de este. Antes de perder el conocimiento, le pareció que algo chocaba también contra la de Luis.

No estaba inconsciente, pero tampoco se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Le pareció oir gritos, y luego, a traves de sus párpados, muchas luces de colores.

Luego, silencio. Solo los temblores del suelo y el ruido de edificios cayendo.

- ¡Despertad!

Esa voz le resultaba conocida...

Un agudo dolor le pasó por la mejilla.

- ¡Ay!.- gritó, abriendo los ojos de golpe y llevandose la mano a la mejilla, donde Cometa, enfurruñado, el había arañado.

- ¿Qué... que es lo que pasa?!.- logró balbucear Dani, mientras se deslizaba por debajo de la batería (ni idea de cómo había conseguido acabar debajo de todo eso)

- ¡Es el enemigo!.- les explicó Cometa.- ¡Ha llegado la hora de que os enfrenteis a él y demostreis para qué habeis estado entrenando durante todo este tiempo!

- ¿Dónde estan las chicas?.- se alarmó Luis.

- Cuando llegué solo estabais vosotros.- respondió Cometa.- Habran salido a buscar ayuda, o no se habran dado cuenta de que estabais todos tirados por el suelo, o han pasado de vosotros. ¡Pero eso da igual! ¡Debeis transformaros y luchar contra el enemigo!

Alex y los demás asintieron con fuerza, mientras sacaban sus cristales mágicos del bolsillo y hacian el numerito de los saltitos y demás.

Pronto estuvieron transformados y listos para luchar.

- Muy bien, vayamos a por esa criatura.

Con decisión, siguieron a Cometa fuera de la nave... y vieron una criatura ENORME, con unas babas ASQUEROSAS y unos gases APESTOSOS. Se quedaron un momento quietos... y luego corrieron a esconderse unos cuantos metros por detrás de la nave en la que habían estado ensayando.

- ¡Volved ahora mismo, cobardes!.- les llamó Cometa.- ¡Teneis que combatir al enemigo!

- ¿¡Tú has visto el tamaño de ese bicho?!.- replicó Guerrero Venus.- ¡Hasta ahora lo peor a lo que habíamos combatido era al fantasma de un pintor que hacía sangrar paredes dándoles el aspecto de peliculas gore!

- ¡No me vengais ahora con excusas, podeis con él sin ningun problema!.- les aseguró Cometa. De hecho, estaba plenamente seguro de ello, pues habia hecho una medición de fuerza (no podía permitir que la primera aparicion de sus chicos acabara en fracaso).

- ¡Seguro que pueden ocuparse las sailors sin problemas de ese bicho!.- insistió Guerrero Sol.

- ¡Eso!.- coincidió Guerrero Neptuno.- Después de todo, ellas son más hábiles, más experimentadas, más...

En ese momento, vieron a las sailors lanzar una ataque conjunto contra el monstruo, sin tener casi ningun efecto sobre él.

- ¡Oh, no, son tan inutiles como nosotros!.- se lamentó Guerrero Venus.

- ¡No digas tonterias!.- insistió Cometa.- ¡Vuestros ataques son más potentes que los de ellas! ¡Podeis vencerle sin dificultad!

Guerrero Sol volvió a mirar hacia la batalla que tenía lugar unos metros por delante. Rezaba para que pudiesen solucionarlo ellas solas.

En ese momento, el monstruo alargó la mano y agarró a una de las sailors. Se trataba de sailor Jupiter, que luchaba por liberarse inutilmente del monstruo. Este comenzó a apretar y le dijo algo con voz cavernosa, si bien Guerrero Sol no le entendió. Su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza y no era capaz de quitar los ojos del monstruo y la muchacha. Detrás de él, sus compañeros continuaban discutiendo con Cometa, pero él no les escuchaba.

El monstruo alzó el puño contra la sailor.

Nunca supo cómo, pero de algun modo, consiguió estar allí antes del brutal impacto. Sacó su espada de luz y cortó la mano del monstruo como si fuese mantequilla. La criatura aulló de dolor y aflojó la presa, haciendo que la sailor, casi inconsciente, cayese. Pero Guerrero Sol volvió a saltar y la recogió en el aire, situandose detrás de la criatura.

Notó cómo soplaba el viento hinchando su capa y que la luz del sol incidicía de un curioso modo sobre él. Se sintió el heroe de una película.

- Wow.- murmuró Guerrero Venus, asombrado.

- Ha quedado realmente espectacular.- aceptó Guerrero Urano.

- Va a ligarse a todas las nenas.- señaló Guerrero Neptuno.

- Os dije que podíais con él.- gruñó Cometa.- Ahora haced el favor de ir a echarle una mano.

- Déjale, se esta luciendo.- escurrió el bulto Guerrero Venus.

- Ademas, si él solo puede hacerlo, ¿para que vamos a ir?.- coincidió Guerrero Neptuno.

- Ciertamente, deberiamos tratar de mantener nuestra existencia el secreto todo el tiempo posible.- razonó Guerrero Urano.

- Vas a lamentar esto, cretino.- dijo el monstruo, babeando.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Alex se sintió orgulloso por lo que acababa de hacer. Notaba que aun tenía miedo y que sus brazos, pese a ser fuertes, empezaban a cansarse de sostener a la hermosa sailor. Optó por utilizar la técnica que siempre usaba cuando se sentía vulnerable: hacerse el chulo.

Con un gesto despreocupado, se apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara. La sailor lo miraba sin comprender lo que ocurría. Tenía unos ojos tan preciosos... no, no podía distraerse con esas cosas ahora...

- ¿Mi nombre?.- preguntó, tratando de disimular la turbacion que le producia la muchacha y el miedo que le daba el monstruo.-¿Acaso debo malgastar mi saliva en decir mi nombre a alguien... mejor dicho, a **algo,** que se va ir derecho al infierno en pocos instantes?

Noto que la criatura empezaba a temblar de rabia. Igual se habia pasado un poco...

Con un grito desesperado, le lanzó un chorro de líquido apestoso. De forma inconsciente, dio un salto para evitarlo. Eso no era nada comparado con las trampas de Cometa.

Por casualidades de la vida, aterrizó justo delante de Sailor Moon. La miró, sonrió e hizo una reverencia (todo ello sin soltar a Sailor Júpiter, la cual parecía incapaz de reaccionar)

- Desde luego, parece que se defiende perfectamente.- murmuró Guerrero Venus, viendo a su amigo esquivar otro ataque.

- Empiezo a sentirme como un cobarde repugnante.- murmuró Guerrero Urano.

- ¿Por qué será?.- gruñó Cometa

El monstruo atacaba una y otra vez, pero Guerrero Sol no tenía especial problema para esquivarlo, si bien empezaban a fallarle un poco las piernas (no en vano llevaba a otra persona en brazos)

De pronto, el monstruo le atacó por la espalda y, casi sin tiempo para detenerse, volvio a atacarle. No tuvo tiempo de defenderse. 

- ¡Barrera de protección!

Delante de él, casi de la nada, aparecieron sus tres amigos. Guerrero Venus extendió sus brazos hacia delante, formando un escudo protector justo a tiempo. Vieron cómo el ataque de la criatura chocaba contra el escudo y se dividía, destruyendo todo lo de alrededor, levantando una gran polvareda en el exterior.

Oyeron al monstruo reirse a grandes carcajadas, seguro de su victoria.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- le oyeron.- ¡Te está bien empleado, idiota! ¡Nadie puede vencer a Gurald!

El humo empezó a desvanecerse. La batalla no había terminado.

Cometa observaba la batalla desde lejos, algo sorprendidos.

- Vaya, pues es verdad que podían vencerle sin problemas.- murmuró, asombrado. Estaba seguro de la victoria, pero no de que efectivamente fuese a ser sencilla. Los guerreros atizaban al monstruo por todas partes y finalmente intervino Sailor Moon, haciendo que el monstruo, con un grito agónico, se convirtiese en polvo.

Los guerreros bajaron de un salto y se pusieron frente a las sailors. Se sentían embargados de una extraña sensación. Ellas eran las famosas luchadoras qure habian defendido la Tierra durante cuatro años y ahora estaban frente a ellas, como iguales.

Guerrero Sol, al ver que Sailor Júpiter ya estaba casi recuperada, la dejó con cuidado en el suelo (y con una extraña sesacion contradictoria en el corazón, pues por una parte ya le dolían los brazos y por otra no quería que se alejase de su lado)

- ¿Quiénes... sois vosotros?.- logró decir la joven.

Él sonrió.

- Yo soy Guerrero Sol.- respondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia.- Y estos son mis compañeros, Guerrero Urano, Neptuno y Venus.

- ¿¿¡Qué??!- gritaron todas las Sailors.

- ¡Sailor Moon!

Los chicos se miraron y, como si fuesen uno solo, dieron un salto para aprovechar aquella interrupción para marcharse rápidamente

Corrian y saltaban de un edificio a otro, buscando alejarse lo más rápidamente posible para cambiar de nuevo a su otra identidad antes de que las chicas volviesen de donde se hubiesen ido y descubriesen que no estaban.

- ¡Alto!.- oyeron gritar detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron casi al momento, algo sorprendidos de la actitud de las sailors. Se trataban de Urano y Neptuno, que los miraban con desconfianza.

- Permitidme que os felicite.- dijo Guerrero Sol con sinceridad.- Sois muy rápidas.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué es lo que queréis?.- intervino Sailor Neptuno.

Guerrero Sol sonrió ampliamente. No sabía por qué, pero le daban ganas de chinchar a esa chica.

- ¿Y desvelar la sorpresa final? Naaahhh.

Iba a soltar otro comentario hiriente cuando una luz a su lado le cegó. Se giró rápidamente y vio a Guerrero Urano con el simbolo de su planeta brillando intensamente en su frente, en una especie de trance. El guerrero comenzó a levitar.

- ¿¡Y a ti que te pasa?!.- no pudo evitar decir, alarmado.

Algo salió del pecho de Sailor Urano. Era una luz muy brillante, sin forma. Lentamente, se desplazó hacia el guerrero, ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Entró en el y se desprendió una gran luz que obligó a los demás a taparse los ojos.

Cuando los abrieron, los dos guerreros estaban inconscientes.

- ¡Urano!.- oyeron gritar a Sailor Neptuno.

No tenían mucho más tiempo que perder. Entre los tres levantaron a su amigo incosciente y se fueron, dejando a la sailor tratando de reanimar a su compañera y esperando que eso que acababa de suceder no fuese nada serio.

En pocos segundos llegaron de nuevo a la nave, una de las pocas que no había sido destruida.

- Menos mal.- murmuró Dani, una vez volvieron a ser ellos mismos.- Hubiese sido complicado explicarles por qué no hubiesemos acabado hechos papilla.

- Déjate de tonterias y metete debajo de la batería.- gruñó Carlos, mientras dejaba a Luis, inconsciente, donde estaba antes.

Dani palideció.

- ¿Otra vez?.- balbuceo.

- Tenemos que ponernos donde estabamos antes y puede que sospechen.- señaló Alex, colocandose en la cabeza la guitarra de Luis.

- ¿Y si digo que me he ido arrastrando?

- Calla y hazlo.

A los pocos minutos, volvieron las chicas, para ayudarlos a salir.

Alex se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana de su casa, mirando las estrellas. Estaba bastante confundido. Hacia solo unas horas que había tenido lugar la primera batalla real contra el enemigo. No había sido tan terrible como había pensado (tampoco habia sido coser y cantar, como habia querido dar a entender, pero tampoco tan agotador como creia que iba a ser), pero habia quedado muy confundido.

Una vez se separaron de las chicas, tuvieron una reunión con Cometa, que como de costumbre, les aclaró muy poco sobre lo ocurrido con Guerrero Urano.

- Ella tenía el alma de él y cuando se han encontrado, se la ha devuelto.

- ¿¡Quieres decir que no tenía alma?!?.- se alarmó Luis.

- Algo asi.- Ella era tu hermana, tu te moriste, le pasate tu alma para estar con tu chica y ella tambien murio. Un pequeño enredo que ya se ha arreglado.

- ¡¡Maldito gato, te voy a...!!.- gritó Luis, tratando de ahogar a Cometa.

- Vaya, realmente ahora tienes mucho más carácter.- murmuró Dani, admirado.

Pero a Alex no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era la advertencia de Cometa.

- No puedes acercarte a Sailor Júpiter.

La frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, no conseguía sacarla de ahí. Le había preguntado, interrogado y amenazado, pero no había conseguido sacarle nada al animal, ninguna explicación, ningun motivo. Solo que no podía acercarse. Pero no podía ignorar lo que en ese momento tenía dentro.

Probablemente, a cualquiera que lo oyese le parecería absurdo y carente de importancia, pero estaba muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Cuál de las dos chicas era la que de verdad amaba? ¿Sailor Jupiter o Patricia? Creía que jamas podria sentir por nadie lo que sentía por Patricia, pero al ver a la sailor... era el mismo palpitar apresurado, la misma sensacion en el estómago...

- Ojalá pudiese ver otra vez a Patricia...- murmuró. Las farolas del parque se encendieron y vio una persona que caminaba hacia los columpios. Parpadeo un par de veces, confuso, al reconocerla.- ¿¡Patricia?!

Sin duda era ella. La joven se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a balancearse, con pesar. Precia terriblemente triste.

Alex miró al cielo. Empezaría a llover en cualquier momento. Con gesto rápido, cogió un paraguas y fue hacia la puerta, olvidando todas sus dudas anteriores. Solo queria consolar a Patricia.


	6. Capitulo 5: Consecuencias ¡Todos estais ...

CAPÍTULO 5: Consecuencias. ¡Todos estais en mi contra!

Nota de la autora: para entender completamente este capítulo, aconsejo leer previamente los capítulos 4 y 5 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?

Cometa ronroneo feliz mientras se estiraba perezosamente sobre el sofá de color canela, dejando tras de si una larga cadena de pelos. Era por la noche y empezaba a desaparecer el calorcito que le había embargado durante todo el día, pero aun asi, quería prolongar unos minutos más aquella maravillosa sensacion. Carlos y los demás habían ido a pasar el día a la playa con las amiguitas esas que se habían buscado y él había podido disfrutar todo el día de un maravilloso y bien merecido descanso. 

En realidad no había pasado todo el día durmiendo (aunque casi), sino que se había dedicado a pasear por la casa. Los unicos lugares en los que no había alguna prueba de su paso por ellos, eran el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño, pues contaba con que esas fuesen las unicas habitaciones que Carlos vería esa noche (ya que estaría demasiado cansado para hacer la ronda habitual). Por la mañana, él huiría antes de que Carlos se levantase y buscaría refugio en la casa de alguno de los otros, por lo menos hasta que se le pasara un poco el enfado.

Oyó unos ruidos en la entrada y alzó las orejas. Sí, sin duda era el ascensor.

Raudo y veloz, se levantó del sofá y corrió a su cesta con cojines viejos que Carlos le había preparado en la entrada para que durmiese. Se acurrucó lo más rápido que pudo y fingio dormir profundamente.

La puerta se abrió sólo unos segundos después y entró Carlos, con aspecto cansado.

- Buenas noches...- bostezó Cometa.- ¿Qué tal en la playa?

- Horrible.- gruñó Carlos.- Nos atacó un monstruo gigante.

Cometa parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- le preguntó, vigilando a dónde iba Carlos (porque como se le ocurriese entrar en la cocina, más le valía echar a correr)

- Apareció un monstruo.- siguio gruñendo Carlos.- Nos pilló estando bastante lejos, en un patín de agua con Armando.

- Vaya.- respondió Cometa, siguiendole cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no veía nada que no debiese.- ¿Y como conseguisteis despistar a Armando?

- Tuve que atizarle.

Cometa parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Le atizaste?.- repitió.- ¿Cómo que le atizaste?

- ¿¡Qué querias que hiciera?! ¡Estábamos a muchos metros de la playa, las guerreros necesitaban ayuda y no podíamos despistarle! Volcamos en patín y le dijimos que se había golpeado la cabeza...

- Se trata de ser sutil, ¿sabes? No puedes dedicarte a atizar a la gente.

- En cualquier caso, eso no fue lo más importante.- continuó Carlos, entrando en su habitación para buscar el pijama.- No conseguíamos vencer al bicho ese, de modo que apareció una gata como tu, pero de color negro. A ella se le veía la luna de la frente, no como tú, que la llevas tapada con el flequillo. Les dijo a los guerreros Venus que debían unir sus fuerzas.

Cometa abrió enormemente los ojos. No sabía qué le sorprendía más: si que Luna se hubiese mostrado tan abiertamente o que les hubiese dejado unirse tan pronto.

- Por cierto...

Cometa volvió a prestar atención a Carlos.

-... tu no comentaste nada sobre unir poderes.

Si se hubiese podido ver la piel del animal, se habría podido notar un rápido descenso del tono.

- Bueno, es que esas cosas son algo complicadas y... bueno, ¿qué pasó?

- Nada.- murmuró Carlos, bostezando.- Se unieron, aparecieron vestidos con unos trajes muy molones, vencieron al monstruo y Dani quedó agotado. Luis se ha quedado a pasar la noche con él, por si acaso, aunque suponemos que sólo es cansancio.

- Normal, aun no estais preparados.- asintió Cometa. En realidad, él siempre había tenido ganas de que uniesen los poderes, pero había optado por esperar para que Luna no lo regañara más de la cuenta. Le daba una rabia no haber ido a la playa, ¡le hubiese encantado verlo!

- Bueno, voy a ducharme y directo al sobre.- dijo Carlos, con voz cansada.- Mañana será otro día.

Cometa sintió, mientras se retiraba discretamente, sin dejar de montar guardia en la puerta de la cocina hasta que Carlos estuvo profundamente dormido. Al día siguiente se levantaría muuuuuuy temprano e iria a ver a Dani, con la excusa de ver cómo estaba y esas cosas...

- Vaya, Cometa, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?.- se extrañó Luis, mientras el gato se colaba por el espacio que este habia dejado al abrir la puerta.- Por lo cuenta Carlos, tú antes de las dos del mediodía no eres capaz ni de maullar.

- Aunque no os lo creais, soy un guía muy responsable.- le replicó el animal.- Carlos me comentó ayer lo que pasó en la playa y lo de la unión de los guerreros. Quería ver qué tal está Dani.

Luis sonrió y se sintió culpable por pensar mal del animal.

- Todavía está dormido. Ayer estaba tan cansado, que apenas si conseguí que se duchase antes de irse a la cama. Pero estoy seguro que cuando se levante, ya estará perfectamente.

- Bien.- asintió Cometa, mientras se subía de un salto al sofá.- ¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

Luis asintió.  
- Sí, seguí portandome igual de soso que siempre.- replicó, con cierto deje sarcástico.- Exactamente lo que me dijiste, paraque nadie note nada fuera de lo normal. Pero no sé a santo de qué tengo que hacer eso. La gente cambia y no siempre la gente lo asocia a la recuperación del alma, ¿sabes?

- No hagas chistes, no te pega.- se burló Cometa.- Toda precaución es poca y no podemos confiar en nadie, aunque ese alguien sea un amigo de toda la vida. Finje ser igual de pavisoso que siempre y nos ahorraremos problemas.

- Buenos días.

Dani entró por la habitación, con cara de sueño, restregandose un ojo adormecido y arrastrando la almohada. Llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama, de color verde claro.

- ¿Cómo estas?.- se apresuró a preguntar Luis, olvidando al gato.- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

- Mejor. Me encuentro bien. Si, me encantaria unas tortitas con nata y chocolate y un zumo de naranja natural recién exprimido, si no te importa.

- Suena bien.- admitió Cometa.- Yo quiero lo mismo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Luis. Estuvo a punto de contestarles, pero al final optó por no montar jaleo, por si acaso Dani no estaba tan bien como decía. Ademas, le vendría bien practicar la pasividad y tenerla más o menos controlada para cuando realmente fuese necesario.

Se estaba atando el delantal cuando alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Cuando la abrió, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ni siquiera vio quien era, aunque por suerte, los gritos, maldiciones y amenazas le permitieron reconocer a Carlos.

- Buenos días.- saludó Luis, aunque en realidad, Carlos ya estaba dentro de la casa, buscando a Cometa. Pronto, empezaron a oirse aun más gritos y maldiciones, acompañados de cristales rotos, teclas de piano pisoteadas, papeles rasgados y cortinas destrozadas.- Qué cruz.

Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando el sonido de una moto lo alertó. 

- ¡Buenas!.- saludó Alex, mientras se quitaba el casco y le ponía la cadena a la moto.- Vengo a ver al enfermo.

Cuando entraron, encontraron a Dani tratando de impedir que Carlos ahogase a Cometa en el inodoro.

- ¡Carlos, que me lo atascara con los pelos, no lo hagas!.- suplicaba Dani.- ¡Este mes ya me voy a gastar una fortuna en arreglar todo lo que me ha roto y estropeado!

- ¡Yo pagare el fontanero: merecerá la pena!.- gruñó Carlos.

Alex se rió por lo bajo, mientras Luis suspiraba con resignación.

Finalmente, y de alguna manera que en realidad nunca llegaron a comprender, Carlos le perdonó la vida a Cometa.

- ¿También has venido a ver cómo me encontraba?.- le preguntó Dani, con estrellitas de emoción en los ojos y la boca llena de tortitas con nata y chocolate.

- No deberías comer tanto.- señaló Luis.- Te sentará mal.

- En realidad, había venido a matar a Cometa.- le contestó Carlos a Dani, mientras daba un sorbo de su café.- Pero me alegro de ver que estas mejor.

Los ojos de Dani se llenaron de lágrimas y una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Carlos.

- Venga, venga, era una broma.- se apresuró a continuar Carlos.- He venido para ver como estabas, a matar a Cometa y para deciros que me ha llamado Iván, el chico que os comenté de las motos, y vendrá esta noche para hablar con nosotros.

- ¿El que trabajaba de manager?.- preguntó Luis.- Carlos, aun no hemos decidido sin daremos conciertos o no...

- ¡Luis, porfa, di que si, di que si!.- suplicó Dani, de nuevo con ojitos brillantes!

- Pero, es que...

- ¡Porfaporfaporfaporfaporfa!

- ... está bien.- suspiró.- ¿Tu que opinas, Alex?

- Bueno, creo que también habrá que decirselo a Patricia y a Armando: ellos son los cantantes del grupo.

- ¡Pensadlo bien: ir a una sala llena de gente, tocar y todo el mundo cantando a coro con nosotros, aplaudiendonos, encendiendo mecheros para marcar el ritmo, mientras corean nuestras voces!.- se emocionó Dani.- ¡Seremos como los Three Lights!

- Pero con mucha más clase.- se apresuró a señalar Carlos.- Ya sé que para ti esos tres son poco menos que dioses pero...

- ¡NO SON MENOS QUE DIOSES, SON DIOSES!.- gritó Dani.- ¡Son criaturas maravillosas, parece que no sean de nuestro planeta! ¡Tan perfectos, esas voces tan maravillosas, esas canciones tan llenas de sentimientos...!

- Serán todo lo que tu quieras, pero parecían mariquitas.

Luis suspiró mientras comenzaba una terrible discusión cerca de los Three Lights y Alex y Cometa añadían comentarios aislado a uno u otro bando para mantener el interés y se reían a mandibula batiente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Iré a a abrir yo.- se ofreció Carlos.- Dani, ve a vestirte. No deberias recibir visitas llevando sólo el pijama.

Dani asintió, aunque estaba bastante pálido.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Luis, preocupado.

- Demasiadas tortitas, creo.- murmuró Dani, cuya cara empezaba a ser verde.- Ahora... ahora vuelvo...

Salió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño, mientras Alex y Cometa se reían a carcajadas.

- No sois nada buenos, ¿sabeis?.- les regañó Luis.- Os habeis dedicado a meter caña entre Carlos y Dani y ahora encima os reis de que Dani se encuentre mal.

- Venga, no es para tanto.- replicó Alex.- En cuanto se le pase la sobrecarga estomacal volverá a estar bien y los enfados de Dani nunca duran mucho, ni siquiera los relacionados con los Three Lights. En cuanto a Carlos, no se lo estaba tomando en serio. Y ademas, se lo merece: tiene un libro mío que me tiene que devolver.

Cometa se quedó paralizado y una gotita de sudor apareció en su frente.

- ¿Qué libro?.- se interesó Luis.

- Uno de arquitectura.- explicó Alex.- Es carísimo, cuesta cerca de 300 euros. Es una edición limitada, casi imposible de conseguir. (nota de la autora: no tengo ganas de hacer el cambio a dolares o a yens. Entre 280 y 290 dolares, me parece)

La gota de Cometa aumentó de tamaño.

- Vaya, debe ser fantastico si gastaste tanto dinero en él.

- Ya lo creo, es una obra de arte.- afirmó Alex.- Por cierto, ¿por qué quería matar Carlos a Cometa?

Cometa empezó una discreta marcha en dirección opuesta a Alex.

- Creo que le ha destrozado la casa.- explicó Luis.- Le ha arrancado todas las crotinas, vaciado la nevera, roto los vasos, destrozado todos los... los...

Luis palideció también y miró alarmado a Cometa, que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Los?.- preguntó Alex... hasta que de pronto se temió lo peor. ¿Los?.- volvió a decir, en tono amenazantes.

- Los.- asintió Luis, casi tapandose detrás del delantal.

La cara de Alex pasó por todos los colores: primer blanco, luego verde y finalmente rojo.

- ¡MALDITO GATO!.- grito al fin, mientras se levantaba de un salto, pasaba por encima de la mesa y salía corriendo tras el animal, que también salió disparado.- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡CUANDO TE COJA TE VAS A ENTERAR!

Justo en ese momento lo agarró del rabo, pero Cometa le lleno la cara de arañazos y le dejó la camisa hecha jirones en cuestion de milisegundos. En cuanto se liberó, salió de la cocina y entró en cuarto de estar, tirando todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

- Tú...- dijo Alex, con peligrosa calma.- ... vas a morir.

El gato siguió corriendo, pasando por entre unas finas piernas. Alex se dispuso a seguir su frenética persecución cuando alzo la mirada y vio a Patricia.

- ¡Oh!.- dijo, parándose en seco. Claro, las piernas debían de ser de alguien, no había caido en el detalle- Esto... hola, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Hace mucho que estáis aquí?

- El suficiente para ver tu apasionada persecución.- respondió Ray.

- Vaya.- dijo Alex.- En ese caso, creo que he quedado muy mal.

Cometa lo pagaría muy, MUY caro.

  
- Adios, y gracias por la visita.- se despidió Dani, todavía babeando. Cuando cerró la puerta, los corazones que hasta entonces habían luchado por permanecer ocultos, llenaron la habitación.- ¿No creeis que es maravillosa, mi dulce angel del amor, mi diosa celestial, mi...

- Si, la protagonista de todas tus fantasias.- interrumpió Carlos.- Tio, si tanto te gusta, díselo y en paz.

Dani enrojeció violentamente.

- Nononononononononono.- murmuró.- Si me rechazase, no podría soportarlo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los presentes.

- Realmente, no creo que eso ocurra.- señaló Carlos, pero Dani no dio muestras de haberle oido.

- ¿Puedo entrar ya?

En una ventana, apenas asomando el hocico, estaba Cometa.

Alex gruñó un poco, pero finalmente le dejó pasar.

- Ya pensaré el modo de que me compenses.- gruñó.

- Venga, no te pongas así.- lloriqueó el animal, restregandose contra sus piernas.- Estoy seguro de que Carlos estará dispuesto a pagar su importe.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Bueno, es lógico, ¿no?.- continuó Cometa.- Después de todo, si tú le hubieses devuelto a Alex su libro en su momento, no se habria roto.

- No se ha roto, TU lo has roto.

- Pero po...- pero Cometa se detuvo en el acto, alzando las orejas y erizando el pelo del lomo.- ¡Es el enemigo! ¡Está cerca de aquí!

No hizo falta repetirlo.

En cuestión de segundos, llegaron al lugar de la lucha. Las sailors ya estaban allí, junto al señor del Antifaz. Flotando en el aire había un hombre que les miraba amenazante.

- No me digas.- le oyeron decir.- Debo daros las gracias: ya estáis el grupo casi al completo. Así perderé menos el tiempo.

- No te angusties: ya hemos llegado.- intervino Guerrero Sol.

Alex cerró la puerta de un portazo, olvidando que los demás iban detrás. Dani, suspirando, sacó la llave y abrio, temeroso.

Dentro, Alex se dejó caer violentamente en uno de los sillones, para volver a levantarse en menos de un segundo y ponerse a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Alex...- intentó tranquilizarle Luis. Cometa, detrás de Carlos, trataba de estar lo más lejos posible, no fuese a pagar él todos los platos rotos.

-¿¡Que narices está pasando?!.- gritó Alex.- ¡Todo son normas, prohibiciones absurdas y órdenes sin sentido! ¡Dicen que luchamos por el amor y todas esas cosas, pero a nosotros no nos dejan acercarnos a la chica que nos gusta!

- Creí que la chica que te gustaba era Patricia.- señaló Carlos.

Patricia... era cierto...

De nuevo se dejó caer en el sillón, abatido. ¿Cuál era la que le gustaba? No podía sentir algo tan intenso por las dos, era imposible. Pero cada vez que veía a uno, parecía olvidar a la otra, su corazón enloquecía y su mente se nublaba y no podía dejar de pensar en acariciar su piel y besar sus labios.

Le agarró la cabeza con las manos, tratando de mantener la calma. Estaba tan confundido...

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¿Quién puede ser a estar horas?.- se extrañó Dani, mientras iba a la entrada.

Alex continuó mirando al suelo fijamente. Estaba en un agujero sin salida.

- Carlos, es tu amigo Iván.

Algo cambió en el aire. Pudo notarlo casi al instante. Levantó la mirada para ver al recién llegado. Era muy alto y de cabellos azules, con penetrantes ojos violetas. Vestía una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros viejos. Un pendiente brillaba en su oreja.  
No era el único que había notado que algo había ocurrido. Luis y Carlos también parecían estar alerta.

Cometa fue el primero en moverse. De un salto, se subio encima de la televisión, para poder mirar un poco más de cerca al recién llegado.

- Muauuu.- ronroneo, con satisfacción.  



	7. Capitulo 6: Conociendo a Ivan Guerrero m...

**CAPÍTULO 6: Conociendo a Iván. ¡Guerrero Mercurio en acción!**

Nota de la autora: para comprender perfectamente este capítulo, re-comiendo leer los capítulos 6 y 7 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?

Estaba en una gran sala de color blanco. La música sonaba con una delicada melodía que parecía ser interpretada por ángeles. Pero él no prestaba atención. Buscaba a alguien. Pero había demasiada gente y no... espera... al fondo... allí está ella...  


- ¡¡¡¡RINNNNGGGG!!!!  


Alex pegó un bote en la cama, sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor, sin terminar de comprender dónde había ido a parar la música y toda esa gente...  


- Oh, vaya...- murmuró, sentándose y apartándose el pelo revuelto de la cara.- Era otra vez ese sueño...   


Se sentía muy frustrado cuando se levantaba, porque era incapaz de conseguir recordar a la chica del baile. Sólo sabía que era hermosa y que él se moría por bailar con ella, igual que le pasaba con...  
Una idea pasó por su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.   


Olvidándose del sueño, se apresuró a levantarse para ir al ensayo, mientras continuaba canturreando la melodía de su sueño.

- Bueno, por hoy hemos acabado.- dijo Luis dejando la guitarra en el suelo.  


Mientras los demás empezaban a recoger el equipo, Alex se acercó a Patricia.  


- Felicidades.- la felicitó.- Hoy has estado estupenda.  


- Gracias.- respondió ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.  


- ¿Iras a la fiesta?- le preguntó Alex, sonriendo.  


- ¿Qué fiesta?- preguntó ella intrigada.  


- La que da Luis en su casa- respondió el joven.  


- ¿De que fiesta ¡Humf!- la mano de Alex cerró la boca de Luis an-tes de que este pudiese terminar la frase y estropear su minucioso plan. Estaba seguro de que Patricia no se negaría y una fiesta (y más en la ca-sa de Luis) sería un lugar perfecto donde podrían conocerse mejor.  


Los demás miembros del grupo miraban la escena divertidos e intri-gados. No había querido avisar a ninguno de ellos, para evitar que alguno metiese la pata o se opusiera.  


- No sabía que Luis hubiese organizado una fiesta.- dijo Patricia.  


- No, ni él tampoco.- murmuró Dani. Alex le lanzó una mirada asesi-na que por suerte Patricia no vio.  


- Así es Luis: le gusta improvisar.- explicó Alex.- Entonces, ¿te vendrás?  


- Pero... ¿cuándo es?  


Vaya, en eso no había caído. Lógicamente, debía ser algún día a al-guna hora... pero... debía de ser un día que ella no tuviese planes... a ver... ella entraba todos los días a clase a las 9 y salía a la 1, los jueves y viernes tenía prácticas, los lunes era el día de la compra y los miércoles, el de lavar la ropa...  


- ¿El... martes a las ocho?.- aventuró.  


- No tengo nada, de modo que de acuerdo. Pero ¿puedo invitar a mis amigas?  


Al parecer, se había dejado muchas cosas sin planear. No le impor-taban las demás, pero Vicki...  


- Sí, claro: cuantos más seamos mejor.- intervino Luis, aprovechan-do un descuido de Alex para destaparse la boca.

- ¿¡Por qué le dijiste que podía venir Vicki?!  


- ¿Y por qué le dijiste que yo daba una fiesta?.- indicó Luis.- Creo que no hay mucha diferencia.  


- La diferencia es que yo quiero conquistar a una bella jovencita y tu quieres hacer experimentos de hibridación con cetáceos terrestres.- señaló Alex, gruñendo.  


Durante un breve instante, la cara de Luis se puso seria y sus ojos mostraron una mezcla de tristeza y enfado, pero guardó silencio.  


- En cualquier caso, dado que es en mi casa, vendrá quien yo quie-ra.- afirmó finalmente.- Y si Vicki quiere venir, adelante.  


- No le hagas caso y ya está.- coincidió Carlos.- ¿Os importa si se lo digo a Iván? Ya está buscándonos un contrato y me gustaría agradecérselo de algún modo... además, no se por qué, Cometa no hace más que pre-guntar por él.  


- Normal: es una víctima sin torturar todavía.- gruñó Alex, mirando ceñudo a Luis, que le devolvió la mirada sin dudar.  


- Chicos, ¿creéis que Carola preferirá corbata o pajarita?.- pre-guntó Dani, con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

Alex echó un vistazo al salón. La verdad es que había quedado real-mente espectacular, pero sin resultar demasiado formal o extravagante. Habían decidido ir todos un poco más temprano para ayudar a Luis con los preparativos (bueno, a él y a los cuatro sirvientes de la casa). El resultado ha merecido la pena.  


Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Alex miró el reloj: aun era pronto pa-ra que llegasen las chicas.  


- Será Carlos.- le avisó Luis desde el otro extremo del salón.- Fue a buscar a Iván hace un rato. ¿Puedes abrir?  


- Desde ahora, serás el encargado de la puerta.- añadió Dani, todo cubierto de cintas de colores.  


Con una mueca, Alex se dirigió al vídeo portero. Efectivamente, eran Carlos e Iván.  


- Perdonad el retraso.- se disculpó Carlos mientras se quitaba la cazadora.- Había un... eh... atasco impresionante en la carretera.  


- No te preocup...- en ese momento, un gato color ceniza desagrada-blemente conocido por Alex salió de detrás de Carlos, maullando lastimeramente.- es... esto... Carlos...  


- Lo siento.- se disculpó Carlos en voz baja, lanzando miradas de preocupación hacia Iván.- No he conseguido quitarme de encima a este gato repugnante. Tuve que pasar por casa antes de ir a por Iván y se empeñó en venir. Por eso me he retrasado. ¿Crees que podremos encerrarlo en la cocina?  


- No creo que sea buena idea.- aventuró Alex.- Cometa... en una ha-bitación llena de comida...  


El gato parecía ignorarles soberanamente, mientras se restregaba contra las piernas de Iván, que le miraba como si no fuese con él la cosa.  


- Carlos, tu gato me está llenando de pelos.- indicó.  


- Pégale una patada si quieres.- respondió Carlos con aire ausente. Un rápido codazo por parte de Alex le hizo reaccionar.- Estoo... perdona, era una broma, ahora me lo llevo.  


Casi con asco, Carlos levantó a Cometa y se dirigió con él al jardín, murmurando en voz baja.  


Alex miró a Iván de reojo, suponiendo que este miraría a Carlos como si estuviese loco, pero en realidad, parecía observar con ¿interés? El cuadro de la entrada.  


- Esto.. ¡hola!.- le saludó Alex.- Nos conocimos la otra noche, ¿verdad?  


- Sí.- respondió Iván.  


- Ah... bien... esto... vamos al salón, ¿vale?  


Iván se quitó la chupa de cuero y la colgó de la percha de la entra-da, antes de seguir a Alex al sofá.  


- Nos ha dicho Carlos que ya estas buscando un sitio donde podamos actuar.  


- Sí.- asintió Iván.- Puede que en un par de días ya tengáis una ac-tuación, aunque aun no me han confirmado nada.  


- Estupendo.- murmuró Alex, satisfecho. Esperó a que Iván continuara, pero este guardó silencio..- Y... bueno, háblanos algo de ti, ¿cuales son tus aficiones?.  


- Las motos.- afirmó tranquilamente Iván.  


- Si, bueno, ya me lo había imaginado, pero, ¿qué más?  


- Los libros.  


- Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, ¿verdad?  


- Sí.  


En ese momento, sonó nuevamente el timbre de la puerta, justo cuan-do entraba Carlos en el salón, lleno de pelos y arañazos.  


- Deben ser las chicas.- murmuró este.- Yo no puedo abrir, tengo que arreglar un poco este desastre gatuno.  


- ¿Qué has hecho con él?  


- Lo dejé en la parte trasera del jardín con una de las bandejas de canapés.  


- ¿¡Qué?!.- exclamó Luis, horrorizado.  


- ¡Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera?!.- se defendió Carlos.- ¡No po-día dejarlo aquí y sabes que sin comida, no se hubiese quedado allí demasiado tiempo!  


- ¡Podrías haberle dado alguno de los restos de la nevera!  


- ¡Y no intente pero dijo que no estaba dispuesto a...!.- se calló de repente, lanzado una mirada a Iván, que se la sostuvo como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo.- Quiero decir, que el "cocinero" dijo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un gato de tanto nivel se alimentase de restos. Y ya sabes como es el "cocinero".  


Luis suspiró. Dani, todavía lleno de cintas de colores, entró medio saltando.  


- No os preocupéis, era uno que se había equivocado.- les aclaró.- Pero me pareció que llegaba el coche de Tim. ¿Alguno podría echarme una mano?  


En ese momento, sonó la puerta.  


- Yo abriré.- se apresuró a decir Alex, acercándose a sus amigos.- Carlos, anda, trata de quitarle esas cosas a Dani y luego arréglate tu. Luis, ocúpate del "hombre de hielo".  


Luis miró asustado a Iván, pero al parecer este no había oído el comentario de Alex.  


Se acercó al vídeo portero. Hacia poco que lo habían instalado, de modo que Tim y Vicki aun no sabían que estaba. Lo activó: efectivamente, eran Tim, Vicki y Patricia.  


- Bueno.- murmuró malignamente.- Tendré que aguantarla, así que prefiero divertirme un poco...

- No ha estado mal la fiesta.- bostezó Alex.- Aunque Vicki me es-tropease un momento ideal. Pero la verdad es que estaba de tan buen humor, que casi ni me importó.  


- Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Iván, quitando las ultimas cintas de colores.- Mañana tengo que pasarme por el local a ver si os quieren contratar.  


- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- se ofreció Carlos.- Puedo llegar un poco tarde al ensayo.  


- Tú mismo.  


- Si no os importa, yo también quiero ir.- murmuró Luis.  


- Claro.- asintió Iván, mientras se despedía con un gesto y se mar-chaba con Carlos.  


Alex les vio alejarse. Se sentía muy cansado y solo de pensar que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar le daban escalofríos. Pero había es-tado tan cómodo con Patricia.  


- Los canapés estaban algo rancios...  


Bajó la mirada y vio a Cometa lamiéndose las patas. Luis arqueo una ceja.  


- ¿Rancios?.- preguntó.  


- Sí.- afirmó Cometa.- Probablemente vosotros, con vuestro basto paladar, no lo hayáis notado, pero yo...  


- ¿Sabes que Carlos ya se va?.- le interrumpió Dani.  


- Cierto.- asintió Alex.- Si no te das prisa, se irá sin ti y ten-drás que dormir en la calle o irte a patita a casa.  


- No seriáis capaces...- murmuró horrorizado.  


- Prueba.- sonrió Alex.  


Cometa les fue mirando uno a uno... hasta que salió corriendo hacia la puerta, maullando con fuerza.  


- Si, definitivamente una noche perfecta.- murmuró Alex.

- ¡Buenos días!.- exclamó, cuando entró en el local. Su voz retumbó por las paredes y Dani levantó la cabeza de unas hojas de papel.- Vaya, qué solitario esta esto...  


- Carlos llegará tarde y los demás deben de estar al caer.- indicó Dani. Necesito tu opinión. Tengo aquí la melodía que nos faltaba, a ver tú que opinas.  


Alex asintió mientras se quitaba la cazadora  


Dani carraspeó, mientras empezaba a tocar algunas notas en el teclado.  


Mi ángel de cabellos rubios  
mi dulce canción de amor  
eres pura, eres bella  
eres la reina de mi corazón

Sin ti me siento morir  
Sin ti no puedo amar  
Eres mi vida, eres mi amor  
Eres todo mi corazón

Oh Venus, mi Venus  
Tan dulce, tan bella  
Oh Venus, oh Venus  
Tan perfecta

Tus ojos son como el cielo, por eso te amo  
Tus cabellos como el oro, por eso te amo  
Tus labios como pétalos, por eso te amo  
Tu piel nieve brillante, por eso te amo

Tu...

- err....- interrumpió Alex.- Dani...  


- ¿Si?  


- ¿No te parece demasiado... ehmm... empalagosa?  


Dani le miró terriblemente ofendido. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron las chicas. Alex sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Patricia.

- Ritmo, ritmo, marcha, cha, cha, cha...- canturreaba Dani, mien-tras colocaba las cosas.  


- ¿Seguro que no le dirás nada a tu tía?.- gruñó el dueño del local, con nerviosismo.  


- Tu cumple tu parte y yo la mía.- se limitó a responder Iván.  


- ¿Dónde está Patricia?.- murmuró Luis, nervioso.- Empezamos dentro de diez minutos.  


- Luis, esto es un bar, nadie se dará cuenta de si empezamos a las diez o a las diez y cuarto.- señaló Carlos.  


- En cualquier caso, allí viene ella y su séquito.- intervino Alex.  


- Dejarla un rato, chicas.- oyeron decir a Vicki, con voz tranquila.- La estáis poniendo histérica. Y esta noche debe ser la estrella.  


- ¡Hombre, La Foca!.- la saludó Alex.

Iván dio una vuelta, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar y de que la gente estaba a la distancia suficiente del escenario, para evitar altercados.  


Oyó algo detrás de él y se giró. Algo se movió debajo de las corti-nas. Con gesto rápido, las apartó a un lado... y apareció un gato. El gato de Carlos, para ser exactos.  


Iván se quedó mirando al gato, que le sostuvo la mirada mientras maullaba.  


Lo agarró de la piel del cuello y lo levantó (nota de la autora: No, Iván no está maltratando a Cometa. A los gatos no les duele si los coges así -si los coges bien, se entiende, no vale cualquier parte de la piel-)  


- Carlos tiene un rollo muy extraño con su gato.- murmuró tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía al almacén.

- Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos.- asintió Dani, mirándose al espejo, satisfecho.- Solo falta que Patricia termine de cambiarse y...  


De pronto, oyeron un griterío fuera y un terrible estrépito que hi-zo temblar el suelo  


- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!.- exclamó Luis, corriendo hacia la puerta.- ¡Está atascada!  


Fuera, los gritos eran cada vez más intensos.  


- ¡Debe ser el enemigo!.- maldijo Dani.  


- ¡Empuja!.- gritó Alex, mientras empezaba a dar patadas. No hubo manera.  


Echó un vistazo alrededor.  


- Mirad esa ventana...- murmuró, señalando la parte de arriba de uno de los inodoros.- Creo que podemos salir por ahí.  
Con esfuerzo, fueron pasando por la ventana y corrieron hacia la entrada del local. La gente salía a toda velocidad, empujándose y pisándose unos a otros, presas del pánico.  


- Patricia...- murmuró Alex. Se asomó al interior. Las sailors estaban ya allí. Una horrible criatura gritaba y las obligaba a taparse los oídos. No había ni rastro de sus amigos.  


- Debemos hacer algo...- murmuró.- Transformémonos.

- Bien, escuchad.- indicó Guerrero Sol.- Entraremos por sorpresa, como la otra vez. Pero lo primero es conseguir que se recuperen las sailors. No debe pasarles nada malo, ¿entendéis?  


- ¿Y eso como lo haremos?.- preguntó Guerrero Urano.  


- Guerrero Venus.- indicó Guerrero Sol.- Utilizarás tu escudo para envolverlas. Nadie entra, ni nadie sale, ¿comprendido? Ellas son más importantes que nosotros. Bajo ningún concepto retires tu escudo, ¿cappici?  


- Cappici.- asintió Guerrero Venus.  


- Pues manos a la obra.

Iván, desde un rincón, todavía sujetando a Cometa, observaba la escena: unos guerreros habían aparecido para ayudar a la sailors, pero ahora eran ellos los que estaba recibiendo una paliza.  


- ¿Bueno, no vas a hacer nada?  


El joven miró al gato, que le sostuvo la mirada. Echó un vistazo alrededor. No había nadie.  


- Te estoy hablando yo.- indicó una pata peluda que le hizo girar la cabeza.  


Iván miró al gato.  


- Oh.- murmuró.- Hablas.  


Cometa le miró, incrédulo.  


- ¿Y?.- preguntó.  


- ¿Y... qué?.  


- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?!.- se ofendió el animal.- ¿¡Ves a un gato que habla y solo dices "oh, hablas"!?  


- ¿Qué más quieres que diga?  


- Pues... no sé... muéstrate un poco incrédulo, que no entiendes lo que pasa, que debes estar sufriendo alucinaciones...  


- ¿Te sirve que te diga que mi opinión sobre Carlos ha mejorado?  


- No demasiado...- suspiró Cometa.- Pero en fin... el caso es que eres un guerrero legendario como esos panolis de ahí y necesitan que les ayudes.- Cometa dio una voltereta en el aire y de la nada apareció un cristal.- Ten, transfórmate con esto. Solo tienes que decir "Planeta Mercurio, dame el poder"  


Iván cogió el cristal, alzó el brazo y dijo su frase. Al instante se transformo, mientras Cometa asentía, satisfecho.  


- Muy bien, tus po... ¡eh, espera!  


Guerrero Mercurio ya se había ido a ayudar a sus compañeros. Cometa suspiró. Le gustaba que la gente se le quedase mirando alucinado cuando demostraba que sabia hablar y que no se fiasen demasiado del cristal...  


- ¡Rayos!.- exclamó de pronto.- ¡Olvidé decirle la coreografía!

Salieron fuera del local, todavía jadeantes y exhaustos.  


- Bueno, al final no fue tan mal la cosa.- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno.  


- Deshagamos la transformación y volvamos a meternos en el baño.- indicó Guerrero Urano.  


- ¿Y no sería mejor al revés?.- preguntó Guerrero Venus, agitando las manos, llenas de heridas por la tensión.- Es decir: igual nos resulta más fácil entrar siendo guerreros.  


- No.- interrumpió Guerrero Sol.- Tenemos que saber quién es en realidad nuestro nuevo compañero.  


Todos miraron a Guerrero Mercurio, que les sostuvo la mirada sin especial interés.  


- Adelante.- les indicó Cometa, saliendo del callejón.  


Se miraron unos a otros y finalmente, deshicieron la transforma-ción.  


- ¡¡¡Iván!!!.- exclamaron los cuatro.  


- Vaya, sois vosotros.- respondió Iván con tono neutro.- Qué sorpresa.  


- ¡Por eso Cometa tenía tanto interés en estar cuando venía él!.- comprendió Carlos.  


- Dejaos ya de chachara, ya hablaremos sobre el tema después.- mur-muró Luis, mirando con desconfianza los alrededores. 

Dentro de poco las chicas intentaran sacarnos del baño y debemos estar dentro, ¿recordáis?  


- Volveré dentro.- asintió Iván.  


El primero en entrar fue Dani, seguido de Carlos  


- Aun no puedo creer que seas tu quien... ¡rayos!  


Dentro se oyó un grito.  


- ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- se alarmó Luis.  


Carlos se asomó un poco al interior.  


- Vaya... esto... lo siento, Dani.- los demás lo miraban expectan-tes.- Veréis... es que, al ir a entrar, le he dado una patadita a la cisterna del retrete y... bueno, se ha rajado y... Dani estaba debajo... creo que no está muy contento...   


****


	8. Capitulo 7: La tragedia del cd Un dia mu...

**CAPÍTULO 7:La tragedia del cd. Un dia muy largo.**

Nota de la autora: para comprender bien este capítulo, aconsejo leer antes los capítulos 8 y 9 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?

En la sala reinaba un incómodo silencio. Nadie decía nada, se limitaban a mirarse de reojo, unos a otros  


- Ehmm...- intervino Dani.- ¿Os apetece tomar algo?  


Habían decidido utilizar la casa de Dani para realizar la reu-nión, ya que esta era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos a ellos y sus más que previsibles peleas com Cometa.  


- Si, creo que es una idea fantástica.- asintió Cometa.- Y de paso, pon algo de música: esto está un poco apagado, ya sabes.  


Si el animal notó las miradas asesins que le echaron, no dio muestra de ello.  


Mientras Dani se apresuraba a ir a la cocina, Alex se encaró con Cometa.  


- Muy bien, vayamos al grano.- le soltó.- ¿Tú sabías desde el principio que Iván era Guerrero Mercurio.  


- Hombre, tanto como saber, saber...  


- ¿Lo sabias o no?  


- Bueno, se podría decir que sí...  


- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste desde el principio?.- gruñó Car-los.- En vez de estar callado y dando vueltas a su alrededor como un vulgar gato callejero y que Iván pensara que yo tenía un rollo raro contigo.  


- Bueno, asi era más diver...  


De pronto, un grito aterrador hizo temblar las paredes. Era un grito de angustia, de terror, del dolor más inmenso que una persona podría sufrir.  


- ¡Dani!.- se asustó Luis, levantandose de un salto para ir a la cocina, mientras sus compañeros se apresuraban a seguirle.  


En la cocina, de rodillas en el suelo, estaba Dani. Lloraba y se balanceaba, abrazando algo con fuerza.  


- No, no...- murmuraba.  


- ¿¡Dani, qué te pasa?!.- preguntó Luis, arrodillandose en el suelo.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  


Dani abrió los ojos y lo miró con inmenso dolor.  


- Está... está...- murmuró.  


- ¿Qué?.- le animó Luis.- ¿Está qué?  


Temblando, Dani separó sus manos y las extendió, para que Luis las viera. En ellas había algo... parecía... no, de hecho era... era un cd.  


- Está... está roto...- sollozó Dani.- ¡Mi disco original de los Three Lights está roto!  


Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazandose a Luis, que trató de consolarle.  


- Ehmm... es que es un auténtico fanático de los Three Lights.- le aclaró Carlos a Ivan, aunque este no parecía estar muy impresionado con la escena.  


- Sí, ya lo había imaginado.- respondió este.  


- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?.- continuó llorando Dani.- Siempre lo tuve muy bien cuidado, siempre en el rincón más bello de la casa, a salvo del sol, la humedad y el polvo. Lo escuchaba todos los días, aunque ultimamente no habia tenido tiempo... desde el dia que...  


De pronto dejó de llorar.  


- ¿Desde que día?.- preguntó Luis, amablemente.  


Dani se separó de él y se levamtó lentamente, caminando hacia Cometa.  


- Desde el día que volvimos de la playa.- dijo, en voz peligro-samente calmada.- Ya sabeis: ese día que Cometa me destrozó la casa.  


De algun modo que nadie percibió (o más bien, admitió), de re-pente, no habia ningun ser vivo a menos de dos metros de Cometa.  


- Cometa...- murmuró Dani, caminando hacia el animal.- Por ca-sualidad... tu ese día no romperías algun que otro cd y luego esconde-rías el cadaver para disimular, ¿verdad?  


Un sudor frio apareció por el cuerpo de Cometa.  


- Bueno...- susurró el gato, de un modo apenas audible.- Ese día rompí muchas cosas... no puedo estar seguro de cuales eran exactamen-te.  


- Es fácil: un cd en una bolsa de plástico, en una caja de plás-tico transparente, en una vitrina de cristales transparentes, con un par de velitas y flores alrededor.  


- Pues... pues sí, es posible que la rompiese sin...  


Entre Alex, Carlos y Luis a duras penas sí eran capaces de con-tener a Dani, mientras este agarraba un cuchillo de carnicero.  


- ¡¡Lo mataré!!.- gritaba.- ¡Soltadme de una vez, sabeis que vo-sotros también lo deseais!  


Carlos y Alex se miraron.  


- Pues la verdad es que sí.- asintió Carlos.  


- Cierto.- admitió Alex.  


Ambos soltaron a la vez.  


- ¡¡¡Pero no me dejeis a mi solo!!!.- suplicó Luis.- ¡Todavía necesitamos a Cometa, tenemos un enemigo que vencer!  


Carlos y Alex volvieron a mirarse y suspiraron. Eso era verdad.  


- ¡Deja que me transforme!.- aulló Dani.- ¡Le lanzaré uno de esos ataques que tanto le gustan y lo convertiré en jamón de gato cor-tado en lonchas finas!  


- ¿Tanto drama por un cd?.- murmuró Iván.  


- ¡No era un simple cd! ¡Era un cd de los Three Lights samas!  


- Pues grábate uno.  


- ¡No quiero uno grabado, quiero uno original!  


- Pues ve a una tienda de discos y comprate uno.  


- Ya no los venden...- lloró Dani, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.  


- Pues en ese caso, ve a una tienda de segunda mano.  


Dani dejó de llorar y meditó la idea.  


- ¿Tu crees que tendrán?.- dijo, finalmente, con ojos esperanzados.  


- No lo se, pero por mirar, aparte del tiempo, no pierdes nada.  


- ¿Me acompañas?.- suplicó Dani.  


- Si te empeñas... ¿alguien más quiere venir?  


Luis negó la cabeza, no sin cierta pesadumbre.  


- No puedo.- suspiró.- Le prometí a Carlos que hoy lo acompaña-ría al taller de motos.  


Iván se volvió hacia Alex, pero este se apresuró a negar con las manos.  


- De eso nada. Ya tuve que aguantar a Dani la primera vez que se compró un cd de esos tres y no quiero repetir experiencia.  


- En ese caso, nos vamos.- se despidió Iván.- Ten cuidado con Cometa.  


- Cometa se cuida solo.- indicó Alex.  


- No he dicho que lo cuides, sino que tengas cuidado con él.  


Se despidieron unos de otros. Apenas había caminado unos pocos metros, cuando Alex se giró para ver si quedaba alguien cerca. Con pa-sos rápidos, se dirigió a una cabina de teléfonos cercanas y marcó un número de memoria.  


- "¿Sí, quién es?"  


- ¿Patricia?.- dijo Alex, algo nervioso, aunque tratando de di-simular.- Hola, soy Alex.  


- "¡Hola, ¿qué tal estas?!"  


- Pues muy bien.- respondió Alex, notando cómo le palpitaba el corazón a toda velocidad.- Oye, te llamaba porque... bueno, hoy no tengo nada que hacer y he 

pensado que igual te apetecería quedar para dar una vuelta.  


- "Oh... pues me encantaría, pero he quedado dentro de un rato con Bunny, Armando y Carola"  


Algo se deshinchó dentro de Alex.  


- Oh...- logró decir.- Bueno, no te preocupes, sólo era una su-gerencia...  


- "Pero...".- se apresuró a decir Patricia.- "si no te importa acompañar a Bunny de compras, puedes venir. Seguro que a los demás les encantará."  


- ¿En serio?.- la cara de Alex volvio a iluminarse.- No quisiera molestar.  


- "No, en serio, ven si quieres."  


- Bueno... ¿dónde y a que hora?

- Carlos, no puedo creer que necesites media hora solo para comprar un tubo de escape.- suspiró Luis.  


- Oye, estas cosas son muy delicadas, ¿Sabes?.- gruñó el aludido.- ¿Sabes que me pueden multar si mi moto hace mucho ruido? ¡Mi eco-nomía no es como la tuya!  


- Mi economia y la de mi padre no van juntas, ¿lo sab...?  


- ¡Hola!  


Los dos jóvenes levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Vicki y Tim se acercaban a ellos, sonrientes.  


- ¡Hola!.- respondió Carlos, con una gran sonrisa. Com Tim allí, sería mucho más fácil encontrar un tubo de escape en condiciones.

- ¡Hola!.- saludó Alex. Los demás ya habían llegado y le estaban esperando.- Lamento el retraso.  


- No te preocupes.- le restó importancia Patricia.- Me alegro de que venga con nosotros.  


- ¿Seguro que no os importa? No quisiera...  


- Creeme: es genial que vengas.- le interrumpio Armando.- Es te-rrible ir con ellas de compras solo.  


- ¡Eh!.- protestó Bunny.  


Alex sonrió, mirando de reojo a Patricia. Por muy malo que fuese, merecería la pena.

- Nada en la sección de "pop", ni en la de "grandes éxitos", ni en "grandes grupos de la historia".- suspiró Dani.  


- ¿Y por qué no preguntas al encargado directamente?.- preguntó Iván.- Tradarás menos.  


- Aun me queda esa caja de "miscelaneos" por mirar.- explicó.- ¿Puedes ir a preguntar, por favor?  


Iván asintió ligeramente, mientras Dani se metia de cabeza en la caja, sin demasiado éxito.  


- Rayos, maldito Cometa...- gruñó. Alzó la vista. Estaba al lado de la sección de libros. Igual se habia perdido por ahí y...  


A lo lejos, vio a Amy y a Ray.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hacen dos chicas tan guapas como vosotras tan solitas por aaquí.- le preguntó Luis a Vicki, esbozando una sonrisa algo seductora.  


Vicki le miró sorprendida y sonrió. Luis, aunque encantado, se regañó a si mismo. Se suponía que no debía dejarse llevar tanto, debía seguir portandose como antes y él jamás se habria atrevido a tirarle los trastos de esa manera a Vicki.  


- Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa?.- les interrumpió Carlos.- Quiero cambiar el tubo y en mi garaje estaremos más comodos. Vosotros podeis subir y tomaros algo si quereis.  


- Suena bien.- aceptó Vicki, sonriendo.

- Desde luego, hay que ver cómo se ponen estos chicos por tonte-rias...- gruñó Cometa, caminando perezosamente. Al haberse marchado todos de esas maneras, él no había tenido más remedio que regresar a casa de Carlos andando. Y no estaba precisamente al lado.- Yo no lo hice con mala intencion. Es decir, si lo pone todo de esa manera es uan tentacion y e normal que yo, un gato sano y robusto no pueda con...  


De repente, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Y no una, sino tres veces. Alamardo, miró hacia la ciudad: detectaba al enemigo en tres puntos distintos.  


- Oh, no...- murmuró, mientras echaba a correr.

Carlos y Luis corrían junto a Vicki y Tim todo lo rápido que po-dían. No sabían cómo dejarlas a salvo para poder transformase sin re-velar sus identidades. Carlos vio una puerta y tuvo una idea.  


- ¡Corre, entra aquí!.- le gritó a Tim, abriendo la pesada puer-ta de metal.  


En ese momento, Tim tropezó, empujando a Carlos dentro y hacien-do que Luis tambien cayera dentro... y tras ellos se cerró la puerta.  


- ¡Oh, no!.- juró Carlos.- ¡Se suponía que iban a ser ellas las que iban a quedarse en la habitación!  


- ¡Tim! ¡Vicki!.- las llamó Luis.  


- No podemos ayudarlas desde aquí.- replicó Carlos.- Mira, allí hay otra salida: transformemonos y vamos detener a esa cosa antes de que les haga daño.

El monstruo estaba demasiado cerca, pero no podía transformarse delante de ellos. Y no podía dejar sola a Patricia.  


- ¡Rápido, separaos!.- exclamó Raquel.  


Alex agarró con decisión la mano de Patricia y echó a correr en dirección contraria. No podía dejarla sola.

- ¡Date prisa!.- gritó Guerrero Urano.  


- ¡Mira!.- respondió su compañero.- Son Sailor Urano y Neptuno.  


- Qué apropiado.- murmuró Guerrero Urano.  


- ¡Oh, no!.- oyeron decir a Sailor Neptuno, mientras se ponía en pie.- No creo que nosotras solas podamos vencerle...  


- En ese caso, necesitareis que alguien os ayude.- indicó Guerrero Neptuno.  


Bajaron de un salto y se pusieron a su lado.  


- Tened cuidado.- les advirtió Sailor Urano .- Este bicho se regenera.  


- Veremos.- se limitó a contestar Guerrero Neptuno. 

Dani e Iván salieron disparados por la ventana, aterrizando en un toldo que afortunadamente estaba a poca distancia del suelo.  


- ¡Ouch¿- se quejó Dani, al rebotar contra el toldo y caer sobre el capó de un coche.- ¿Estás bien, Iván?  


- Sí.- se limitó a responder este.- Transformémonos.  


Dani asintió, mientras sacaba su cristal y comenzaba su coreo-grafia. Iván se quedó mirando.  


- ¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó cuando terminó.  


- Transformarme.- respondió Dani.- ¿Y tú a que esperas?  


Iván le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, luego sacó el cristal, alzó el brazo, dio su grito y se transformó. Dani le miró en sliencio.  


- Entonces ¿no hace falta coreografia?.- dijo finalmente, con tono apenado.

Cometa trataba de llegar lo más rápido que podía, pero sus patas no daban para más. Por todas partes oía sirenas de bomberos, policías y ambulancias. Oyó por una radio que estaban atacando unos grandes al-macenes, una tienda de música y un bloque de viviendas.  


- Por favor, que puedan detenerlos...- murmuró.  


En ese momento, vio una explosión y sintio una gran energía: unos guerreros se habían unido.

- ¡Patricia!.- gritó Alex, desesperado.- ¡Patricia, ¿dónde es-tas?!  


Oyó algo y guardó silencio. Sonaba debil, desde el otro lado de las piedras.  


- ¿Alex?¿Dónde estás?  


- ¡Detrás de las piedras, al otro lado!- la llamó, aliviado de oirla y saber que parecía estar bien.- ¡No te muevas, voy a buscar ayuda!  


Agarró con fuerza el llavero con el cristal, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se transformaba.

Se produjo una segunda explosión y, a varias manzanas de distancia, una luz iluminó el edificio.  


Cometa no podía sentirse satisfecho. Sabia que Sailor Moon habia eliminado a uno de los enemigos y que más guerreros se habían unido, pero aun quedaban enemigos que vencer... y la union era temporal: des-pués quedarían a merced del enemigo.  


Estaba agotado, llevaba mucho rato corriendo a toda velocidad y ni siquiera un gato podía mantener ese ritmo indefinidamente.  


- ¿Todo esto... para nada?.- se lamentó, casi andando por el agotamiento.  


De pronto vio una nueva luz. No era la luz de Sailor Moon, sino una luz que hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no veia. En pocos segundos, se desvanecio. Notó que la energía de las uniones de los guerreros se desvanecian, pero esa luz volvía a emerger a varias manzanas de dis-tancia, permaneciendo pocos segundos en cada ocasión.  


Esa luz. El la conocía.  


- Guerrero Plutón.- murmuró Cometa, dejandose caer al suelo.

- Carlos, estoy demasiado cansado.- murmuró Luis.  


- Yo también, pero hay que salir de aquí.- señaló Carlos.- No podemos decirles que estamos agotados por haber unido nuestras fuerzas a las de las sailors, ¿recuerdas? Mi casa está dos pisos más abajo, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.  


- ¡A la de tres!.- oyeron decir a Tim. No sin un gran esfuerzo, ellos empujaron desde dentro y finalmente la puerta cedió, haciendoles caer al suelo.

- Jo, no pareces estar cansado.- murmuró Dani a Ivan, admirado, después de despedirse de las chicas.- Yo cuando me uní a Sailor Venus estuve hecho una piltrafa casi un dia entero.  


- Cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que haga será dormir mucho.- replicó Iván, sin mostrar especial interes.

Alex se tiró en la cama, mirando al techo. ¿De donde habria salido aquel guerrero? Debía preguntarle a Cometa sin falta...

- ¡Mama, mamá, mira, un gato!  


- ¡Hijo, no te acerques! ¿No ves que esta muerto?  


- Pues yo creo que está roncando...


	9. Capitulo 8: Confusiones y peleas ¡El amo...

**CAPÍTULO 8: Confusiones y peleas. El amor es tan complicado...**

Nota de la autora: para comprender bien este capítulo, recomiendo leer antes el capítulo 10 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En sailor Moon?  
Gracias a Sakura por sus comentario, observaciones y mails de felicitación :)

- Entonces vamos a ver si lo he entendido.- murmuró Luis, masajeándose las sienes con las manos, recostado en el sillón.- Ese guerrero es uno de los nuestros, pero va a su rollo.  


Cometa asintió.  


- ... puede hacer aparecer un túnel para ir de un lugar a otro en cualquier dimensión.- continu  


Cometa asintió de nuevo.  


- Vale, ¿y por qué no apareció antes?  


El día anterior había sido demasiado largo y agotador como para reunirse a comentarlo, de modo que habían decidido posponerlo hasta la tarde siguiente. Dado que Dani había prohibido terminantemente a Cometa entrar en su casa, no les había quedado más remedio que hacerlo en casa de Carlos.  


Alex debía reconocer que tenía sus ventajas: si bien Dani no era un mal anfitrión, Carlos era todo educación y delicadeza: bebidas, comida... todo tipo de comodidades siempre y cuando nadie olvidase usar los posavasos y las servilletas. Y eso sin contar que la casa de Carlos estaba mucho más cerca.  


- Vete tu a saber.- respondió Cometa a Luis.- Guerrero Plutón es bastante independiente y hace lo que le da la gana. Ya os dije que uno de vosotros iba a su rollo.  


- Un chico listo, sin duda.- murmuró Carlos, por lo bajo, sirviéndoles unas bebidas, con unas aspirinas a Luis. Este procuraba contener su carácter siempre que podía, y eso conllevaba unas terribles jaquecas.  


- ¿Pero ese Guerrero Plutón no necesita un guía?- preguntó Dani.  


- No.- explicó el gato.- Como os he dicho, siempre ha sido muy independiente y de alguna manera ha conservado sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata. Tal vez en ese momento no estuviese en la dimensión que le correspondía, o en el túnel no tuvo efecto, o quizás recuperó la memoria de alguna manera, no lo sé. El caso es que no es alguien a quien tengamos que buscar: él solito vendrá. Supongo que se habrá dedicado a esperar a que surgiera la ocasión de aparecer. Ni antes ni después del momento justo. En según qué cosas, es un perfeccionista y un numerero: siempre le gustó hacerse un poco el héroe y el interesante.  


- Mira, ya tenéis algo en común.- se burló Carlos.  


- Pues al menos podría haberse presentado.- gruñó Alex.  


- Oh, ya lo hará... cuando decida quedarse.- le restó importancia Cometa.- Pero por lo demás, la batalla no fue mal, ¿no? Incluso llegasteis a uniros a las sailors. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que lleváis en esto de la lucha, no esta nada, nada mal. Las sailors tardaron muchísimo más tiempo en hacer la mitad de lo que habéis hecho vosotros.  


- Ellas disponían de más tiempo.- indicó Luis.- Te aseguro que a mi no me hubiese importado ir poco a poco como ellas. Cuando las cosas van a este ritmo, no queda más remedio que ir a toda velocidad o morir en el intento.  


- Deduzco que la unión con las sailors no acabó de convencerte...  


- Dicho así suena muy poco decente...- murmuró Carlos.- Pero si, nos unimos y la cosa no fue mal... hasta que discutimos con ellas.  


- ¿Y eso?  


- Pretendían sacrificar vidas inocentes.- recordó Luis.- No parecía importarles que algunas personas pudiesen morir si llegábamos a matar al monstruo.  


- Bueno, eso es cuestión de prioridades.- señaló Cometa.  


- ¿Cómo que prioridades?  


- Sacrificar unos pocos para salvar a muchos.- intervino Iván, sin especial interés.- Como cuando se sacrifica un peón jugando al ajedrez.  


- Pero no hablamos de las piezas de un juego, sino de personas.  


- Lo mismo, pero con organismos vivos.  


- ¿Eso quiere decir que te parece bien?  


- No he dicho eso.  


- Entonces estas de acuerdo con nosotros.  


- Tampoco he dicho eso.  


- Oye, podrías mojarte un poco por una vez, ¿no?- refunfuñó Carlos.  


- ¿Y a los demás cómo os fue?- les interrumpió Cometa. Estaba quedando bastante bien, haciendo el papel de guía serio y responsable y no quería que una tonta discusión le estropease el momento.   


- Bien, supongo.- respondió Alex.- Aunque no pude hacer mucho... de hecho, apenas pude ver a Sailor Júpiter.  


Cometa enarcó una ceja, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros.  


- Tu misión no es ver a Sailor Júpiter.- señaló el gato.- Sino luchar contra el enemigo. Ya te dije que no puedes acercarte a ella.  


- Ya lo sé, pero me molesta que no me digas el por qué no puedo, ¿entiendes? De hecho, estoy planteándome la posibilidad de torturarte como no me lo cuentes pronto.  


- No digas bobadas, te destrozaría la cara a arañazos y entonces seguro que ella no te haría caso.- le restó importancia el gato.- Además, no creo que sea para tanto. Hay muchas otras chicas en el mundo, ¿por qué esa en especial?  


- Se nota que eres un gato carente de sentimiento.- murmuró Dani, enfurruñado.- No puedes comprender un sentimiento tan sutil y delicado, pero al mismo tiempo, fuerte e intenso como es el amor verdadero.  


- Oye, ricitos.- replicó Cometa.- El que tenga apariencia de gato no quiere decir que sea un gato.  


Los muchachos se quedaron mirando a Cometa en silencio.  


- Ah, si, claro, perdona, en qué estaríamos pensando.- replicó Carlos.- ¿Cómo no caímos en la cuenta de que podías ser cualquier otra cosa con apariencia de gato? Después de todo, los gatos no hablan...  


- Mi apariencia real es humana.- les indicó Cometa.- Soy alto, guapo, de cabellos plateados y un cuerpo digno de ser esculpido en mármol.  


- Si, para hacer baldosas.- murmuró Dani.  


Cometa le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de ello.  


- Como decía, tengo apariencia humana, pero en la Tierra mantengo mi otra forma, la de gato, para facilitarme los movimientos.- continuó.- Los gatos de las Sailors también tienen forma humana, aunque aparezcan como gatos. Aunque tengo entendido que en la Tierra no podemos adoptar nuestra verdadero aspecto. En realidad no importa: las gatas son más fáciles de convencer que las humanas.  


- Eres un asqueroso.- se horrorizó Luis.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer...... con gatas?  


- Bueno, tengo apariencia humana, pero ser un gato también es mi naturaleza. En mi planeta es... era... así. Ambas cosas están bien. Pero no hablábamos de mí, sino de las razones por las que nuestro querido amigo Alex está tan embobado con una chica, cuando las hay a patadas por ahí.  


- Es que es tan... tan perfecta...- suspiró Alex, sin poderlo evitar.- Tan fuerte, tan valiente... en cuanto sepa quien es, pienso casarme con ella.  


Los chicos se miraron en silencio, unos a otros, mientras Cometa ponía los ojos en blanco y sacudía la cabeza con frustración.  


- ¿Y que pasa con Patricia?- indicó finalmente Luis en voz baja.  


Alex alzó la vista, sorprendido.  


- Es cierto... Patricia...- murmuró. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Es que... estoy hecho un lío.  


- Me parece que ya hemos hablado de todo lo referente a la batalla, ¿no?- señaló Cometa, mientras se bajaba de un salto de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina.- En ese caso, voy a comer algo, si no os importa.  


- Eh, aléjate de mi nevera.- le amenazó Carlos.- ¡Tienes tu comida para gatos en el comedero!  


- Si tanto te gusta, cómetela tu, yo prefiero un poco de esa merluza fresca que compraste ayer.  


- ¡Aléjate de mi merluza!  


Los dos corrieron a la cocina, sin dejar de gritarse.  


- Será mejor que vaya a poner un poco de paz.- murmuró Luis.- Y a buscar un par de aspirinas: mi cabeza me mata.  


Dani miró a Alex, que continuaba con la cabeza entre las manos, con gesto abatido.  


- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó finalmente.  


- Si...- respondió Alex, en voz baja.- Es solo que... estoy hecho un lío... cuando veo a una, me olvido totalmente de la otra, pero cuando me planteo cual me gusta más, soy incapaz de decidirme. Ambas son perfectas... esos ojos verdes, largos cabellos castaños, fuertes, pero a la vez delicadas... incluso llevan los mismos pendientes en forma de rosa.  


Iván enarcó levemente una ceja.  


- Te comprendo.- suspiró Dani.- A mi me pasa algo parecido con Carola y Sailor Venus. Mi amor incondicional es para Carola, pero no puedo evitar admirar la belleza de Sailor Venus... esos cabellos rubios, ojos azules, lazo rojo... incluso sus piernas son exactamente iguales. Dos bellezas perfectas.  


Iván enarcó la ceja un poco más.  


- Supongo que Luis también estará en una situación parecida.- continuó Dani.- Le gusta Vicki desde hace años, pero sabe que su alma gemela es Sailor Neptuno y parece bastante contento con ello. Supongo que en su caso es más fácil: sabe que con Vicki no tiene nada que hacer y es genial tener garantizado el de una chica.  


- Tu tienes garantizado el de una chica.- le señaló Alex.  


- Sí, claro, porque lo digas tú...- suspiró Dani.- Pero, ¿quién soy yo para tratar de aspirar al amor de tan dulce ángel? ¿Yo, que ni siquiera soy capaz de tener ojos sólo para ella y admiro la belleza de la sailor? No soy digno de un ser tan maravillosamente perfecto.  


- Visto así... yo tampoco soy digno de Patricia o de Sailor Júpiter, puesto que no puedo decidir a cual de las dos amo más. Soy despreciable por no poder decidirme.- suspiró.- El amor es tan complicado.  


Iván se levantó y cogió su cazadora.  


- ¿Te vas?- se extrañó Dani.  


- Sí, no aguanto más tonterías.- respondió tranquilamente.- Deberíais oíros a vosotros mismos: las respuestas a vuestros miedos las tenéis delante de las narices.  


Dani y Alex se miraron sin comprender. Justo cuando Iván abría la puerta, vieron salir a Cometa disparado, con una merluza en la boca. Con un dominio y habilidad sorprendentes, utilizó la cola para cerrar la puerta tras de si, mientras, de la cocina, llegaba corriendo Carlos, con un cazo en la mano.  


- ¡Devuélveme mi merluza, maldito gato asqueroso de los infiernos!- aulló. Iván se hizo a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que Carlos lo atropellara cuando abría la puerta y salía corriendo escaleras abajo.  


- Dudo mucho que lo atrape.-murmuró Luis, saliendo de la cocina.  


- En ese caso, espero que Carlos tenga alguna otra cosa en la nevera.- indicó Dani.- Porque yo tengo hambre...

Cometa se relamió las patas tranquilamente. Había tardado más de lo habitual en quitarse a Carlos de encima y había tenido que correr muchas manzanas hasta estar completamente seguro de que no le sorprendería a mitad de cena.  


Él adoraba el pescado fresco. Más si se trataba de merluza o salmón. Peor lo mejor de todo era el poder robarlo, la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo y de estar seguro de que te van a pillar, pero cuando sea tarde y se hubiese salido con la suya.  


Echó una ojeada alrededor.  


- Vaya, sí que he ido lejos...- murmuró.  


Si la memoria no le fallaba, estaba cerca de la casa donde vivía Luna.  


La verdad es que le apetecía hablar con ella. Lo ocurrido el día anterior lo había dejado algo preocupado y también nostálgico. Aunque les hacia rabiar todo lo que podía y se dedicaba a hacerles la puñeta, lo cierto es que apreciaba a sus chicos, le gustaba hablar con ellos y le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasarles en esa guerra.  


De hecho, lo que más le preocupaba era que estaban avanzando demasiado deprisa sin tener todavía la experiencia necesaria. Lo ocurrido con los Guerreros Urano y Neptuno era una prueba de ello: lograban unirse, pero sus diferentes puntos de vista en la batalla podía darle la vuelta a la tortilla y ponerles en un grave aprieto.  


Suspiró, desalentado. Después de lo ocurrido en el Milenio de Plata, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero... en el Milenio de Plata apenas había tenido contacto con los guerreros (después de todo, ellos eran guerreros de elite, formaban parte de la aristocracia, mientras que Cometa sólo era un espía), y por eso entonces hacia las cosas sin importarle demasiado lo que ocurriese después... pero ahora...  


Vio la casa donde vivía Luna. Estaba asomada a una de las ventanas, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Estaba tan guapa... sonrió levemente. Tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría conseguir ambas cosas: algo de consuelo... y un pequeño escarceo...

Cometa cojeaba de vuelta a su casa. Bueno, al menos había conseguido el consuelo que necesitaba, aunque no el escarceo. ¡Pero desde luego Luna no tenía necesidad de pegarle tan fuerte! Un simple pisotón en el rabo habría sido suficiente, pero no, ella tenía que lanzarlo por los aires...  


Se detuvo. Había algo en el parque.  


Sigiloso, se ocultó entre los arbustos. Una silueta femenina estaba allí, aunque no lograba verla bien, al estar semioculta entre los árboles. Musitó unas palabras y una luz brilló en sus manos. 

La esfera luminosa se elevó unos centímetros y se dividió en cientos de fragmentos, que volaron en todas direcciones hacia los arbustos.  


- ¡Es el enemigo!.- pensó Cometa.- ¡Tengo que avisar a los chicos!  


Pero... estaba demasiado lejos... y tampoco estaba cerca de la casa de Luna... ¿qué podía hacer?  


Vio una cabina de teléfonos y echó a correr hacia ella.  


Con cuidado, descolgó el auricular, agradeciendo que fuesen las tres de la mañana y nadie que no estuviese como una cuba fuese a ver a un gato llamando por teléfono.  


- Quisiera hacer una llamada a cobro revertido.- le dijo Cometa a la telefonista.- Al 555-98-12-49. Dígale que llama...errr... Cometa Guiasupremo. Si, eso he dicho. No, no es broma, ¿quiere darse prisa?  


Espero durante unos segundos, hasta que oyó de nuevo la voz de al señorita.  


- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo que la ha rechazado?!  


Cometa, furioso, colgó el teléfono.  


- Ahora tendré que ponerme a buscar monedas por el suelo...- refunfuñó, mirando debajo de cada arbusto.  


Tuvo suerte: algún niño despistado había dejado rodar una preciosa moneda bajo el banco y el barrendero del barrio no se había esforzado demasiado ese día.

Carlos oyó de nuevo el teléfono y, medio dormido, descolgó.  


- Señorita, le he dicho que no acepto ninguna llamada de...  


- ¡¡Calla y escucha, pedazo de idiota!!- oyó que alguien le insultaba.- ¡¡Estoy en el parque del Pingüino!! ¡¡El enemigo está aquí!! ¡¡Saca tu culo de la cama y llama a los demás, que no me quedan monedas!!  


Carlos se levantó de un bote al oír la palabra . Antes de poder decir nada, oyó el pitido una llamada cortada.  


- ... ¿de dónde ha sacado dinero para llamar?

- ¿Y no ha dicho nada más?- preguntó Luis, montado en la moto con Carlos (nota de la autora: bueno, vale que pueden ir saltando y todo eso, pero si están lejos, están lejos, ¿no? De algún modo tendrán que desplazarse, digo yo)  


- No, solo que el enemigo estaba en el parque del pingüino.- respondió el aludido, deteniendo la moto a una calle de distancia del parque.  


- Tengo sueño.- protestó Dani, mientras se bajaba de la moto de Alex.- ¿Es que el enemigo no duerme nunca? Deberían tener un horario establecido: Ser malos de 9:00 a 14:00 y de 17:30 a 20:30  


- Claro, y los fines de semana, vacaciones.- replicó Alex. Ahí viene Iván.  


El recién llegado aparcó la moto junto a la de sus amigos y se quitó el casco.  


En es momento, apareció también Cometa.  


- ¡Daos prisa!- les dijo.- ¡Las sailors acaban de llegar! Están tratando de localizar al enemigo.  


- ¿No saben dónde esta?  


- No ha habido todavía localización visual.  


- Wow, qué técnico...- murmuró Dani.  


- Será mejor que nos transformemos.- suspiró Luis.  


Los demás asintieron. Carlos, Luis y Alex sacaron sus llaveros, los abrieron, dieron tres vueltas sobre ellos mismo, echaron una pierna para arriba, la cabeza a un lado, tres saltitos de puntillas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y al final pusieron la mano en la cadera, sacaron pecho y con su voz más varonil dijeron la frase mágica.  


Cometa asentía con una gran sonrisa, mientras Iván se les quedó mirando tranquilamente y Dani carraspeo levemente, bajando la mirada.  


Los otros tres se quedaron en la pose final y miraron a sus compañeros.  


- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Guerrero Sol.- ¿No os transformáis?  


Iván, sin mediar palabra, sacó su llavero, lo alzó, dijo la frase y se transformó.  


Le miraron en silencio.  


Lentamente, y todavía con los llaveros en alto, las miradas se fueron posando sobre Cometa.  


- Ejem...- murmuró el animal.- Esto... reconoced que queda mejor como os dije yo...  


- Antes de matarlo, recuerda que hay un enemigo que vencer.- indicó Guerrero Mercurio, mientras Dani se transformaba.  


- Cierto.- asintió Guerrero Sol.- Luego tendremos una larga charla. Y contigo también, Guerrero Venus.  


- ¿Conmigo?- se sorprendió el aludido.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he eco?  


- Lo sabias y no nos lo dijiste.- le acusó Guerrero Neptuno.  


- ¡Me enteré ayer!- se defendió el guerrero pelirrojo.  


- Habernos avisado hoy.- insistió Guerrero Urano.- Pero ahora no es el momento, lo discutiremos luego.  


Guerrero Venus refunfuñó un poco.  


- Tampoco estaba tan mal el bailecito.- murmuró.- A mi me gustaba...

Caminaron hacia el parque, en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido. De pronto, oyeron unos gritos de histeria y terror.  


- ¡Rápido!- gritó Guerrero Urano.- ¡Las sailors tienen problemas!  


Llegaron al centro del parque. Allí vieron a las sailors, apretadas unas junto a otras y rodeadas por cientos de cucarachas.  


- ¡Sailor Mercurio, ¿dónde está ahora el enemigo?!- oyeron preguntar a una de las sailors.  


Sailor Mercurio tecleo nerviosa en su ordenador.  


- Pero... según esto...- balbuceó.  


- Chicas, creo que tenéis buenos motivos para tener miedo de estas cucarachas.- dijo Sailor Urano.  


- Vaya, yo creí que sería algo más... no sé... difícil...- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno.  


- No te fíes.- indicó Guerrero Mercurio.  


Los terroríficos insectos cerraron aún más el círculo.  


- Hola, servicio antiplagas a su servicio.- se presentó Guerrero Sol a las sailors.

Cometa se dirigió a un rincón, donde encontró a Luna y Artemís.  
- Buenas.- les saludó.  


- ¿Todavía por aquí?- gruñó Luna.- Eh, esto es una guerra: estoy donde me corresponde estar.  


- ¿Por qué tienes tantos arañazos?- se extrañó Artemio.  


- Uh... esto...

- ¡Esto es asqueroso!- se lamentó Guerrero Venus, escurriendo su capa.- ¿¡Por qué siempre soy yo el que acaba hecho un cromo?!  


- Oye, nadie te obligó a que limpiases al Señor del Antifaz.-indicó Guerrero Neptuno.- Haberte negado.  


- Si, claro, y quedarme con Cometa...  


- Además, te está bien empleado por ocultar información.- señaló Guerrero Sol.- Y no te preocupes tanto, seguro que la siguiente vez que te transformes, ya estará limpio y arreglado. Los servicios mágicos de tintorería de estos trajes hacen maravillas...  


- ¿Os importaría mantener un poco la imagen de discípulos respetuosos en público?- gruñó Cometa, apareciendo de al oscuridad.- Me habéis hecho quedar en ridículo.  


- Tú también nos has hecho quedar en ridículo.- señaló Guerrero Neptuno.- Esa transformación...  


- Venga ya, no es para tanto, solo os ha visto Guerrero Mercurio y seguro que no dice nada.  


- El que nos haya visto él ya es suficiente.- señaló Guerrero Sol. Y como castigo...  


- Te vas a ir a casa tú solito.- indicó Guerrero Neptuno, esbozando una gran sonrisa.  


Cometa lo miró horrorizado.  


- Pe... pero no podéis hacerme eso...  


Como toda respuesta, los tres motos arrancaron y se fueron.  


Cometa las vio alejarse, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.   


- Qué cruz...- murmuró, mientras echaba a andar. Bueno, quizás encontrase una gatita que le amenizase el camino... o algún resto de pescado...


	10. Capitulo 9: Las misteriosas Stars Lights...

**CAPÍTULO 9: Las misteriosas Stars Lights. ¡Esos son...!**

Nota de la autora: Para comprender bien este capítulo recomiendo leer antes los capítulos 11, 12, 13 y 14 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?  
Este capítulo empieza al final del capítulo 12 de ¿QDQNHCESM?

- Definitivamente, hoy ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida.- gruñó Alex, dejándose caer en el sillón favorito de Carlos.  


Cometa se levantó del sofá justo a tiempo de evitar que Luis se sentase encima de él. Dani suspiró y se acercó a una silla.  


- ¡Ah, no, ni hablar!- ladró Carlos.- ¡Primero dúchate y cámbiate de ropa! ¡No estoy dispuesto a que me dejes todo la silla pegajosa! Puedes coger ropa del armario del pasillo.  


- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?- se extrañó Cometa.  


- Veamos.- comenzó Alex.- Primero ha aparecido la peor de mis pesadillas vivientes, una que es incluso peor que Vicki. Pero prefiero no hablar de ello: es demasiado terrible. Luego hemos sido atacados por unas arañas gigantes.  


- ¡Que casi me comen!- puntualizó Dani desde el cuarto de baño.  


- Que casi se comen a Dani.- accedió Alex.  


- Pero os habreis defendido bien, ¿no?.- inquirió el animal.  


- No fue necesario.- señaló Iván.- Aparecieron tres sailors vestidas de negro. Decían llamarse Stars Lights   


- Bunny y las demás las conocían.- recordó Luis.- Me comentaron que en alguna ocasión fueron atacadas y las Stars colaboraron en rescatarlas.  


- Que curioso.- murmuró Iván.  


- Stars Lights...- murmuró Cometa ignorando el último comentario.- Si, me suenan... hace dos años las sailors tuvieron que enfrentarse a una amenaza contra la Tierra y aparecieron esas Stars Ligths de algun sitio desconocido y ayudaron en la lucha.  


- ¿No sabes de dónde?.- se extrañó Luis.  


- Hace dos años yo estaba tranquilamente dormido ¿sabeis? Tuve que recurrir a los periódicos para recabar una información general de lo ocurrido en los ultimos diez años y allí no venían gran cosa. Dado que han pasado dos años y no han vuelto a dar ninguna señal, supuse que, simplemente, se habian vuelto a su lugar de origen.  


- ¿Y por qué no le has preguntado a la gata de Sailor Moon?.- indicó Dani, mientras salía de la ducha frotándose furiosamente el pelo con una toalla.  


- Bueno... es que no hemos hablado demasiado... pero le preguntaré en cuanto coincida con ella.  


- No, cuando coincidas con ella no.- gruñó Alex.- Vas a ir ahora mismo a buscarla y a preguntarle. No me dan buen rollo esas tres, no sé por qué...  


- ¿Ahora?.- se lamentó el gato.- Pero es muy tarde...  


- Para ir a buscar ligues eres capaz de salir a las tres de la mañana, haciendo todo el ruido que puedes, asi que vete ahora mismo.- amenazó Carlos.  


- Pero está lejos...- lloriquéo Cometa.  


- Si me pilla de paso, puedo acercarte.- señaló Alex.- Incluso puedo acompañarte.  


- No cuela, no voy a decirte quien es Sailor Moon.- replicó Cometa.- Pero si puedes acercarme si vas a tu casa.  


Alex suspiró, desalentado.  


- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de saber quien es tu pseudohermana?.- preguntó Luis.  


- Más o menos.- reconoció Alex.- Pero también es que me da pánico ir a casa, por si me está esperando la pesadilla de Amalia o mi vecino.  


- ¿Qué pasa con tu vecino?.- se extrañó Dani, apartando la toalla de suc abeza, que ahora parecía un nido de pájaros.  


- Nada, que tiene unos gustos que no coinciden con los mios, pero ha decidido que quiere que coincidan.- murmuró Alex, estremeciendose.  


- Yo también me voy a ir.- dijo Iván.- Y los demás deberiais imitarnos: mañana teneis que madrugar para el ensayo.

Alex puso la cadena en la moto con gesto cansado. Habia dejado a Cometa a sólo unas manzanas de su casa, pero no habia podido seguir al gato para averiguar algo de su hermana lunar.  


No era solo por saber algo de ella. Por supuesto, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era y cómo vivía. Después de todo, aunque ene sa vida no lo fuesen, en el pasado habian sido hermanos, y comprartían un poder muy importante. Pero no podía menos que admitir que no era esa la principal razón para intentar averiguar más: era por Sailor Júpiter. Si averiguaba quien era Sailor Moon, sería mucho más sencillo saber quién era Sailor Júpiter.  


Sabia que no podía acercarse a ella. Eso era lo que le habian dicho, pero... si al menos supiese por qué no podían estar juntos, le resultaría más sencillo obedecer (pese a que la disciplina nunca habia sido precisamente su fuerte).   


Apretó el botón de subir en el ascensor, meintras se apoyaba en la pared con cansancio. Cada vez que la miraba, todo lo demás parecía perder sentido, sólo importaba ella. Pero... también estaba Patricia...  


- Maldita sea...- gruñó.- Soy un desgraciado...  


¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ellas? Las dos eran estupendas, deseaba casarse con ambas pero... eso era totalmente imposible... tenia que elegir entre ellas, debía quedarse con una de las dos, no podía hacerles eso, no se lo merecían, pero... era tan dificil...  


La puerta del ascensor se abrió y se disponía a salir cuando oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.  


- ¡Pero es muy tarde, o sea, le puede haber pasado cualquier cosa!.- se oyó decir a Amalia.  


- Ultimamente siempre llega tarde.- trató de tranquilarla alguien.- Y siempre llega bien.  


- ¡Pero no me basta!.- insistió la joven.  


Alex salió disimuladamente del ascensor y se metió en el hueco de la escalera. Luego, con mucho cuidaddo para no ser descubierto, se asomó para observar el pasillo.  


Al fondo, frente a la puerta de su casa, estaba Amalia. Por el estado de su ropa, parecía que había estado allí sentada durante varias horas. Movia los brazos de forma frenética y los ojos, ya de por si enormes, parecía que le ocupasen toda la cara de abiertos que estaban.  


- ¡¿Y si le han atracado y esta herido y pasandolo supermal?!.- sollozó.  


Frente a ella, estaba una persona de largos cabellos negros, con una amable sonrisa y armado con la más grande de las paciencias.  


- Querida, si eso fuese asi, para cuando la policia lo encontrase ya sería tarde.- indicó.- Y no deberías preocuparte tanto: Alex sabe cuidarse muy bien solo. Ademas, seguro que estaba con sus amigos. Nunca va solo a ningun lado.  


- ¿Tu crees?.- murmuró Amalia, aun no muy convencida.- Hoy nos han atacado unas arañas supergrandes, ¿Sabes? Y yo me perdí entre tanto follón y cuando volví con la policia, ya se habian ido, las arañas y Alex, y claro, me tomaron por loca, porque no quedaba absolutamente nada ¿sabes? ¡Y me tomaron por loca!  


- No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan con frecuencia.  


Alex no estaba seguro de si se referia a lo de las arañas o a lo de que la tomasen por loca.  


- ¿Entonces me llamaras en cuanto llegue?.  


- Por supuesto.  


- ¿De verdad?  


- Claro.  


- ¿Me lo juras?.- inquirió Amalia, muy seria.  


- Por la cobertura de mi movil.- contestó el otro, muy serio.  


- Bueno, en ese caso vale.- aceptó Amalia, mientras se agachaba a recoger su bolso.- Te lo agradezco mogollón. ¿Sabes una cosa, Jorge? La verdad es que sólo lo acepto porque eres un chico, si fueses una chica me quedaría aquí hasta que llegase él, porque ya sabes la de lagartas que hay que me quieren quitar a mi hombre. En cuanto te despistas ¡chas! Montones de lagartas acosandolo, llamando a su puerta, dandole regalos y pasteles... y si encima son vecinas, ¡ni te cuento! Me alegro de que su vecino sea un chico tan guapo y amable como tu, para que no me lo quites.  


- Es dificil de pillar ese chico.- aceptó Jorge, esbozando una sonrisa.  


- ¿Seguro que te darás cuenta de si llega?  


- Claro que si.- le aseguró Jorge.- Vivo justo abajo, le oiré en cuanto llegue.  


- Vale, pues muchas gracias, guapetón.- se despidió Amalia, mientras se acercaba al ascensor. Alex se apresuró a meterse más todavía en el hueco de la escalera. Oyó abrise las puertas.- ¡Chaooo!  


- Adios.- se despidió Jorge amablemente. Las puertas se cerraron y pasaron unos segundos.- Ya puedes salir de la escalera, Alex: se ha ido.  


Alex salió, algo incómodo por haber sido descubierto.  


- ¿Cuánto rato se ha tirado delante de la puerta?.- le preguntó.  


- Yo he calculado unas tres o cuatro horas, quizás más.- respondio Jorge.- Cuando he subido a enseñarte el nuevo catalogo de ropa interior para hombre de Calvin Klein ella ya estaba aquí y me ha dado pena. Ademas, por cómo se portaba y demás, me dio la impresión de que huias de ella como de la quema.  


- Algo así.- aceptó Alex, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.  


- Ya veo que no soy el unico que te quiere conquistar.- señaló el vecino, con sonrisa coqueta.  


- No, alguien debe odiarme allí arriba y me mandan acosadores por todos lados.- suspiró Alex.- Y antes de que me preguntes, no, no voy a ver ese catálogo contigo.  


- No queria que lo vieses conmigo: queria que me hicieses un desfile, para que yo pueda apreciarlos mejor y me decida por alguna cosita nuevaY.  


- ... menos todavía.- replicó.- Ehmm... no irás a avisarla de que he vuelto, ¿verdad?  


- No sé como.- respondió Jorge.- No me ha dado su teléfono.  


- ... no sé ni por qué me sorprendo. ¿No te confundió con una chica?  


- Claro que si, estaba amenazando con sacarme los ojos y destrozarme ciertas partes del cuerpo femenino que yo, obviamente, no tengo, como me acercase demasaido a ti cuando le aclaré que era un hombre. Con eso se dio por satisfecha.  


- Bueno, es que es algo inocente...  


- Yo también.- reconoció Jorge, acercandose un poco a Alex.- Pero me encantaria perder esa inocencia contigoY.  


-... buenas noches, Jorge.

- A mi ya me da igual.- gimoteó Seiya, arrastrando los pies.- Eso de dejarme solo frente al pelirrojo ha sido un golpe bajo.  
Yaten y Taiki sonrieron abiertamente.  


- Es que no se separaba de nosotros y alguien tenía que investigar.- se disculpó Yaten.- Pero seguro que lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Seiya-sama?  
Una mirada asesina por parte de Seiya le hizo callar de inmediato, mientras las demás esbozaban una sonrisa. Yaten y Taiki se las habían arreglado para que Dani se centrase en Seiya y de ese modo poder investigar por los alrededores. Dani había estado tremendamente servicial con Seiya de tal manera que ya casi se había acostumbrado al .

- ¿No crees que has exagerado un poco, Dani? Creo que has agobiado un poco a Seiya con eso de .- aventuró Luis, mientras Dani, todavía con lucecitas en los ojos, miraba embelesado al aire.- Después de todo, los Three Lights no dejan de ser personas como nosotros y...  


- ¡No digas semejante herejia, pobre incauto!.- saltó el eplirrojo.- ¡Los Three Lights son seres casi divinos, no puedens er de este plantea! Son perfectos. Cómo modulan las voces, el ritmo de sus canciones, los mensajes que transmiten. Son tan maravillosos...  


- Me recuerdas a mi vecino Jorge cuando canta mis alabanzas al resto de los vecinos...- mururó Alex.- Y no es divertido.  


- Si no te conociese, me preocuparia esa obsesion que tienes con esos tres tios.- indicó Carlos.- ¿Os habeis fijado cómo miraba ese Seiya a Bunny?  


- No mucho.- tuvo que admitir Alex.- Estaba ocupado...  


- Si, mirando a Patricia.- se burló Luis.  


- ¿Sabes? No te pega gastar esas bromas.- refunfuñó Alex, ruborizandose.  


- Deberias acostumbrarte: algun día no tendré que contener mi carácter y podré decirlas todo el tiempo. Ahora tengo que aguantarte.  


- Si, con lo que te gustaria a ti tratar de ligarte a Vicki.- intervino Carlos, dando un codazo a su amigo.  


- No lo negaré.  


- ¿Y que pasa con Sailor Neptuno?.- preguntó Dani, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  


- Se quedara con la que caiga primero.- se encogió de hombros Carlos.- Os complicais mucho la vida con esas cosas. La que caiga, es la que gana. Tu deberias hacer lo mismo, Alex, en vez de comerte tanto la cabeza entre Patricia y Sailor Júpiter.  


- No deberias hablar tanto.- intervino Ivan, con tranquilidad.- Incluso tú estas equivocado.  


- ¿Qué quieres decir?  


Ivan no pudo contestar porque en ese momento entró Cometa en la habitación. Llevaba toda la cara llena de arañazos y le faltaba pelo el algunos sitios. Pese a que cojeaba ligeramente y tenia el rabo torcido, trataba de mostrar la mayor dignidad posible.  


- Bueno, chicos, traigo noticias.- dijo, subiendose de un salto a la moto de Carlos, para desesperacion de este.- He ido a hablar con la guardiana de Sailor Moon.  


- Aunque no lo hubieses dicho, nos habriamos dado cuenta.- murmuró Carlos.  


- ¿Nunca te cansas de que te de calabazas y encima te zurre a base de bien?.- preguntó Dani.  


- Un gato debe hacer lo que debe hacer.- replicó Cometa, algo incómodo.  


- Si, pero eso no creo que incluya el acosar a una gata con más mala uva que el decano de la facultad.- señaló Luis.  


- Me alegro de que no fuese ella quien nos entrenase...- murmuró Alex.- Creo que no habriamos sobrevivido.  


- Cuando os canseis de hacer chistecillos, podremos hablar.- les interruumpió Cometa, irritado.- Le pregunté acerca de las Stars Lights.  


- ¿Y qué te dijo?.- preguntó Dani.  


- Que no pertenecen a este planeta y que...  


En ese momento sintieron una fuerza.  


- ¡El enemigo!.- saltó Carlos.- ¡Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Esta aqui cerca!  


- ¡Pero todavia no os he dicho nada sobre esas Stars!.- se lamentó Cometa.- ¡He sufrido mucho para conseguir esa informacion!  


- ¡Ya les preguntaremos a ellas!.- le gritó Alex, mientras se alejaba.- ¡Y la habrias conseguido sin sufrir si hubieses tenido las zarpas lejos de esa gata!  


En pocos minutos llegaron al lugar del que procedía la energía. Allí, sobrevolando la zona, habia una abeja gigante, que atacaba a las sailors.  


- Espero que nadie tenga alergia a las abejas...- murmuró Dani.- Claro, que un picotazo de esos más que preocuparte por el veneno, deberia preocuparte por la perforacion...  


- Ya han llegado las Stars.- murmuró Carlos, frunciendo el ceño.- Estan con las sailors.  


- ¿Este no es el primer lugar que atacaron?.- señaló Luis.  


- Creo que en vez de dedicarnos a hablar, deberiamos transformarnos e intervenir.- indicó Iván.  


- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Alex, sin quitar los ojos de encima a Sailor Júpiter.  


En pocos segundos, estuvieron transformados.  


- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.- oyeron decir a una de las Stars.- Todos nuestros ataques son repelidos. Mientras tenga las alas en movimiento no podremos hacer nada. Tenemos que hacer algo...  


- ¿Qué tal si llamáis a los expertos en miel?.- interrumpió Guerrero Sol.  


Las sailors y las Stars levantaron la mirada y les vieron  


- ¿Ese es el tipo del que nos habéis hablado?.- oyeron decir a otra de las Stars.- No es muy impresionante.  


Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Guerrero Sol. Intrusas, en su planeta, y encima con aires de grandeza.

- Qué rapido te has despedido hoy.- se sorprendió Luis. Una vez deshicieron la transformación.- Ni siquiera hemos tenido que ponernos en medio para que no te acercaras a ella.  


- Bueno, no queria tener de expectadores a unas aliens con prepotencia.  


- Cuando dices aliens me las imagino con tentáculos y dientes babosos...- se estremeció Dani.  


- Tal vez ese sea su aspecto real.  


- Pues asi no estan mal.  


Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Dani.  


- ¡Obviamente no pueden hacer sombra a mi diosa del Amor, pero admitamos que no son feas!.- se defendio este, ruborizado.  


- Sea como sea, no me gustan.- gruñó Carlos.  


- A mi tampoco.- coincidió Alex.  


- Hubiese sido buena idea que viniese con nosotros Guerrero Pluton.- intervino Luis, tratando de cambiar de tema.- Me gustaria saber quien es y tener una charla con él. Debe saber mucho más sobre el universo que todos nosotros juntos.  


- Ya vendrá cuando lo considere adecuado.- le restó importancia Alex.- Ahora vamos a sacar a Cometa toda la informacion que obtuvo de esa gata negra, a ver si alguna cosa nos sirve para darles la patada a esas tres.  


- ¿No crees que no nos iria mal un poco de ayuda?  


- No.


	11. Cap 10: Dos pajaros de un tiro ¿Por que ...

****

CAPÍTULO 10: Dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cruel el destino?

Nota de la autora: antes de leer este capítulo, recomiendo leer el capítulo 15 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?

Cometa caminaba alegremente por la calle, acercandose con maullidos lastimosos cuando veía a alguien con cara de buena persona con algo de comida. Habia descubierto que a la gente le hacia mucha gracia que les pidiera comida, y de ese modo habia conseguido que le diesen cualquier cosa, desde un chupachups hasta una alita de pollo que le dio una ancianita venerable.

Era bastante temprano, normalmente él a esas horas estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero habia pasado toda la noche persiguiendo a un raton y al final habia optado por desayunar en la calle. Todavía no había prácticamente nadie, pero el porcentaje de "donaciones" era mucho mayor. Ademas, hoy no podría contar demasiado con los niños hasta que no fuesen por lo menos, las 12, puesto que era fiesta. Y dado que seguramente irian acompañados de sus madres, tenía poco que hacer con ellos. Pero las ancianitas... ah, las ancianitas eran otra cosa. Mujeres dulces, amables y compasivas, que se enternecian con un triste maullido y una mirada lastimera. Por supuesto, las había gruñonas y enfadadas que estaban a punto de golpearle con sus bastones o paraguas, pero la mayoria cedian facilmente, como la señora que golpeó a Carlos (un momento glorioso, sin duda). Aun hoy, la veia todos los dias y siempre le daba alguna cosa.

De pronto se detuvo. Notaba algo. Alguien con energía estaba cerca. Miró a su alrededor. No podía estar muy lejos...

- ¿Cometa?

El animal se giró sobresaltado. Delante de él estaba Dani, con unos papeles en la mano y una bolsa con la compra en la otra.

- Hola Dani.- respondio el animal, mirando todavía a su alrededor. No estaba del todo seguro de que la energía fuese de Dani, pero tampoco podia decir lo contrario... un delicioso olor le llegó de una de las bolsas de Dani.

- ¿Eso que llevas es... salmon?.- preguntó, mientras aparecian estrellitas en sus ojos y se olvidaba de la energía.

Dani fruncio el ceño y alejó la bolsa del hocico de Cometa.

- No es para ti, asi que no te hagas ilusiones.

El animal decidio no insistir en ese momento.

- ¿Y esos papeles?.- le preguntó, mientras echaban a andar hacia la casa de Dani.

- Esta tarde hay una actuacion benefica.- le explicó el eplirrojo, sin quitar ojo de encima al gato.- He ofrecido al grupo como voluntario para tocar allí. Desde el ultimo desastre no hemos hecho ninguna actuacion.

- Normal, a la gente esas cosas les da mal rollo.- replicó Cometa.- Eso de que un camarero se transforme en un monstruo y se dedique a absorber la energia de la gente no es una buena publicidad.

- Ni que lo hubiesemos hecho a proposito.- gruñó Dani.- Yo acabe empapado con el agua del retrete...

- Eso sin duda hubiese sido digno de verse.- sentenció Cometa.- ¿Se lo has dicho a los demás?

- He llamado por teléfono a Alex para que vaya corriendo la voz.

- Bien, bien...

Antes de que Dani se diese cuenta, Cometa habia saltado dentro de la bolsa y salio de ella con algo en la boca.

- ¡Eh, eso es mio!.- gritó Dani.- ¡Devuelvemelo! ¡He gastado todo lo que me quedaba del mes para comprarlo!

Si en lugar de salir corriendo detrás de Cometa Dani se hubiese girado, habria podido ver a Vicki caminando tranquilamente con una barra de pan. 

Alex se echó un ultimo vistazo al espejo: perfecto. Sencillo, pero elegante, informal, pero atractivo. Sabía que esos preparativos eran absurdos, pero no podía evitarlo. Hoy era una oportunidad unica para tratar de conseguir algo con Patricia y no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Ya voy.- respondió de inmediato, mientras se apartaba un ultimo mechon de pelo de la cara y se miraba con satisfacción.

Con pasos rápidos, abrio la puerta... y se encontró un siempre sonriente Jorge.

- Buenos dias Y 

- ¿Nunca te cansas de venir aquí?.- suspiró Alex, mientras se hacia a un lado para que entrase. Jorge era insistente, pero para nada peligroso o realmente molesto, de modo que no solía tener problemas en dejarle pasar, ya que el propio vecino solia saber cuando era el momento de marcharse. Ademas, en el fondo le caia bien y siempre era agradable poder hablar con alguien cuando uno vive solo.

- Eso seria como decir que me canso de ti y eso no ocurre.- respondio Jorge sonriendo.- ¿A dónde vas tan guapo?

- Tengo un concierto esta tarde.

- ¿El de la fiesta benefica?

- Ajá.

- Vaya.- suspiró Jorge apesadumbrado.- No voy a poder ir, tengo un trabajo en la otra punta de la ciudad. Con lo que me hubiese gustado verte tocando el bajo... humm.. cómo me inspira esa frase...

- ... manten lejos de mi tu inspiracion, ¿vale?

- Como quieras, pero eres un aburrido.- replicó Jorge.- Pero tu no te has puesto tan guapo por un concierto.

Alex no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- ¡Lo sabia, lo sabia!.- se rio Jorge.- Dime, ¿quién es? ¿cómo se llama?

Alex intento escabullirse, pero Jorge le persiguio por toda la casa.

- Si no me lo dices, te iré a buscar a la salida de la universidad vestido con unos vaqueros muy cortos y ajustados, un bolso a juego y una camiseta anudada, mientras doy grititos y saltitos....

- No serias capaz...- murmuró Alex, horrorizado.

- Si quieres, hacemos la prueba...

Alex lo miró durante unos segundos, sin tener muy claro si hablaba en serio o en broma. Al final decidio no correr riesgos.

- Patricia.- gruñó.- Es la cantante femenina del grupo.

- Patricia...- repitió Jorge, saboreando cada silaba.- Ya me la puedo imaginar... alta, de largos cabellos castalos recogidos en una coleta, muy sensible...

Alex le miró asombrado.

- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

- Querido, no puedes esperar estar bajo la lluvia en el parque de enfrente con una chica y que yo no me entere.

- ... tu ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, una ligera idea si tenia Y ...

- ...en fin, tengo que irme.- suspiró Alex.- Tengo que llegar allí temprano. Espero que esta vez no nos ocurra lo mismo que en la anterior.

- No te preocupes.- le restó importancia Jorge, mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.- ¿Qué probabiblidades tienes de que en la segunda de vuestras actuaciones os vuelva a atacar un monstruo?

- ¿Qué probabilidades teniamos de que en la segunda de nuestras actuaciones nos volviese a atacar un monstruo?.- se lamento Dani, despues de deshacer la transformación, de regreso con los demás.

- ¿Y desde cuando las probabilidades están de nuestro lado?.- suspiró Alex.- Por que si así nos ponemos, ¿qué probabilidades teníamos de convertirnos en guerreros defensores de la justicia, reencarnados después de unos cuantos miles de años?

- Bueno... supongo que no demasiadas...- aceptó Dani.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Armando estaba examinando a Ricardo.

- ¿Sabes?.- le murmuró Alex a Dani.- Ese niño es un monstruito, pero es realmente valiente.

- Luis, ¿estás seguro de que quieres llevarte a este monstruo?.- gruñó Alex.- Veamos: es maleducado, grosero, salvaje y encima, me odia.

- Oye, cretino, no hables de mi como si no estuviese.- replicó Ricardo, subido en la espalda de Luis.- Yo valgo mucho más que tú, que lo sepas.

- ¡Alex!

En ese momento, vieron llegar corriendo a Jorge, con la cara pálida.

- Hola Jorge.- le saludó Alex.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¡No me digas que Amalia está esperandome otra vez en la puerta!

En vez de soltar su tipica payasada, Jorge miró a Alex, no sabía si preocupado o enfadado.

- He oido en las noticias lo que ha pasado en la fiesta.- indicó.- Y me precupé por ti... por vosotros, porque sabía que estabais allí. Podrías haber avisado ¿sabes?

Alex miró a los otros, incómodo.

- Oh... bueno, la verdad es que si, pero lo cierto es que ni me acordé.

- ¿¡Que ni te acordaste?! ¡Soy tu amigo, sabes? ¡estaba muy preocupado, casi me da un ataque cuando lo oí y tenías el telefono movil desconectado! ¡He venido cogiendo todos los metros, trenes y taxis de la ciudad para encontrarte!

- Desde luego, Alex, mira que eres desconsidera.- asintió Dani, pero una mirada heladora por parte de Alex sirvió para que se escondiese detrás de Luis y Ricardo.

- Lo siento, Jorge, no pensé que...

- ¡Claro, ese es el problema! ¡que no...!

- Vaya, que detalle más precioso que habeis tenido para con vuestro guía.

Todos miraron al lugar de donde venía la voz y vieron a Cometa, que se acecaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Los chicos no sabían que decir o hacer ante la falta de discreción de Cometa y Ricardo y Jorge lo miraban sin terminar de entender quién había hablado.

- Es un detalle encantador, de verdad os lo agradezco.- insisitó Cometa.

Jorge parpadeo un par de veces, mientras Ricardo se ponía la mano en la frente y el cachorro luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Carlos, mientras ladraba con emoción.

- Creo que la preocupación está empezando a afectarme a la cabeza.- murmuró Jorge.

- Ese idiota se ha equivocado, seguro que me golpeado y me ha afectado al cerebro...- 

- Mira que sorprenderme trayéndome no uno, sino dos de los guerreros que faltaban...

Todos guardaron silencio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Cometa?.- logró decir Alex, ya olvidandose de disimular.

- ¿No los traeis por eso?.- se sorprendió Cometa.

- No: es el vecino de Alex y un niño que hemos conocido hoy.- indicó Carlos.

- Dios mio, creo que son de una secta...- murmuró Ricardo horrorizado.- ¡Sueltame, tengo que irme!

- No digas tonterias.- lo regañó Luis con aire ausente.

- ¿Cómo que dos de los guerreros que faltaban?.- intervino Dani, volviendo al tema principal.- ¿Quieres decir que ellos son guerreros como nosotros?

- Alex, de verdad, me caes genial, pero creo que esto empieza a superar mi capacidad para aguantar locuras.- indicó Jorge, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Iván avanzó entre el grupo y sacó su cristal mágico.

- ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Carlos.

- Una demostración.- se limitó a decir Ivan, mientras se tranaformaba.

Al acabar, Jorge y Ricardo se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Casi ni respiraban.

- Chicos, se que esto puede ser dificil de asimilar.- les consoló Luis.- Pero estoy seguro de que...

- ¡¡Qué pasada!!.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían hacia Iván y empezaban a mirarle por todos los rincones.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?.- le preguntó Jorge, fascinado.- ¡Es increible! ¡Y el diseño es una autentica pasada!

- ¡Que guay!.- exclamó Ricardo.- ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

Los demás los miraban sin decir nada, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus cabezas.

Después de admirar a Iván, rodearon a Cometa, casi suplicándole que les diese a ellos también un cristal mágico, mientras Cometa, con sonrisa magnánima, movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Claro que si, por supuesto.- Les dijo.- Aquí teneis: uno para cada uno. Ya habeis visto como se hace, de modo que podeis probarlos.

Los dos alzaron emocionados sus cristales y exclamaron sus palabras mágicas: los planetas Júpiter y Saturno.

Al instante quedaron convertidos en guerreros.

- Oh, cielos.- logró decir Carlos, mientras el cachorro se daba por fin cuenta de que no iba a dejar que saliese detrás de Cometa.

- Pero si solo es un niño.- se lamentó Luis, mientras Ricardo (ahora Guerrero Saturno) daba vueltas y se admiraba en un charco.

- ¡No soy un niño!.- se defendió Guerrero Saturno.- Soy un adolescente. ¡Guerrero V y las demás sailors también eran adolescentes cuando empezaron a luchar contra el mal.

- Tú no eres un adolescente.- gruñó Alex.- Eres un niñato que está en la pubertad. Genial, ahora tendremos que hacer de niñeras.

- Para tus compañeros no será algo nuevo: siempre han tenido que cuidar de ti.

- ¡Oye ¿quién te crees que eres?! ¡Que sepas que YO soy el lider de este grupo! ¡Soy Guerrero Sol!

- Alex, por favor, no hables tan alto...- le indicó Luis, mirando nervioso a su alrededor.- Podría venir alguien.

- ¿Qué tú eres el lider? ¡Entonces ahora entiendo por qué siguen atacando los monstruos!

- ¡Pero será...!

- Vaya dos, menudas broncas vamos a tener cada dos por tres.- suspiró Luis.- ¿Tú que opinas, Guerrero Júpiter? ¿Guerrero Júpiter.

Guerrero Júpiter permanecio quieto, sin moverse, casi sin respirar.

- ¿Guerrero Júpiter?.- insistió Luis.- ¿Estás bien?

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla del guerrero.

- Oye, Guerrero Júpiter.- intervino también Carlos.

Alex y Guerrero Saturno dejaron de discutir.

- ¿Jorge?.- preguntó Alex.

De repente, el guerrero pareció salir de su trance.

- Ah, perdonad.- se disculpó, mientras retiraba rápidamente esa lágrima perdida.- es que... no esperaba que fuesen a llegar todos esos recuerdos... y que fuesen a ser tan dolorosos...

Los demás se miraron sin entender.

- ¿Recuerdos?.- preguntó finalmente Dani.- ¿De qué recuerdos estás hablando?

Guerrero Júpiter los miró sonrprendido.

- ¿Es que acaso vosotros no recor...?

- Guerrero Júpiter.- intervino Cometa rápidamente.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- No puedes decirles nada.- insistió Cometa.

- ¿Pero por qué no?.- preguntó Jorge, con trsiteza.- Deben saber lo que ocurrió... es importante. ¿Por qué yo si puedo recordarlo todo?

- No sé por qué has recuperado la memoria con el cristal.- suspiró Cometa.- Se supone que eso no debería haber ocurrido, no hasta que estuvieseis listos. Pero aunque tu si lo recuerdes, no puedes decirles ni una palabra a ellos.

- ¿Pero... por qué?

- Digamos que complicaría demasiado las cosas... y que ademas cierta gata negra pensaría que la culpa es mia (y para una vez que soy inocente...)

Jorge suspiró.

- Por favor.- insistió Cometa.

- Está bien.- acabó aceptando Jorge.- No les diré nada, si con eso puedo evitar que ellos sufran.

Cometa se levantó, asintiendo con la cabeza, y se alejó, volviendo con los demás.

- ¿Pero quién se preocupa de que no sufra yo?.- murmuró Jorge, en voz muy baja, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía el rostro.


	12. Cap 11: Necesitamos un lema A veces, las...

  
**CAPÍTULO 11:¡Necesitamos un lema! A veces, las cosas pueden salir bien.**

Nota de la autora: para comprender bien este capítulo, recomiendo leer antes los capítulos 16, 17 y 18 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?. 

Este capítulo comienza al final del capítulo 16

- ¡Qué pasada!.- exclamó Ricardo.- ¡Yo, el superpoderoso guerrero Saturno, salvando al mundo de la devastación, uniendo a los pueblos en una sola nación!

- Creo que ves demasiado Pokemon.- indicó Luis.- Pero la verdad es que tu aparición y la de Jorge fueron muy oportunas, la situación estaba bastante complicada.

- Por supuesto,sin mi intervención, ya estariais muertos.- señaló Ricardo, orgulloso.

- No te emociones, enano.- gruñó Alex.- Eso fue sólo porque casi todos estábamos enfermos.

- Si, claro, ya te gustaria.- se burló Ricardo.

Cometa se levantó y se estiró.

- Bueno, tengo que irme.- murmuró.- Tengo que ir a presumir de mis logros delante de cierta gatita.

- Recuerda que si la acosas, te arañará.- indicó Luis, con aire ausente.

- Si, pero en el fondo es lo que le gusta.- replicó Cometa.

- A todos los gusta torturarte, Cometa.- señaló Carlos.- Pero luego la pobre tiene que desinfectarse las uñas.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos cada uno a dormir.- dijo Alex.- Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, ¿quereis que quedemos? 

- Bueno, si no queda más remedio...- suspiró Ricardo.

- No te lo decía a ti, enano.

- Bueno, en realidad, yo he quedado con Vicki y Tim, y Ricardo viene conmigo.

Alex no se molestó en disimular el suspiro de alivio.

- No era necesario que me dieras tan fuerte.- gruñó Alex cuando salieron del Crow.

- Eso te pasa por irte de la negua.- indicó Luis.

- ¡Empezaste tu!

- No es verdad: yo aun no habia dicho nada cuando tu empezaste a protestar. Me parece bien que te enfurruñes con Vicki por lo de Patricia, pero no me chafes a mi las cosas.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que te gusta Vicki?.- preguntó Ricardo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Luis se empezó a ruborizar, mientras Alex le miraba de reojo y trataba de contener la sonrisa.

- Bueno...- balbuceó Luis.- No es que me guste, es solo que...

- Se muere por ella.- indicó Alex.

- ¡No me muero por ella!.- protestó Luis.- Simplemente, siento por ella, un cariño muy profundo y...

- Tan profundo, que mataría por ella.

- Alex, agradecería que cerraras la boquita.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que tienes alma te has vuelto un auténtico cascarrabias.

- ¡Que bien, me encanta la música de Vicki!.- exclamó Jorge, mientras miraba las entradas emocionado. Alex no pudo menos que alegrarse: desde que habían descubierto que era un guerrero, Jorge se había mostrado muy callado y calmado, pese a que habia tratado de disimlarlo. Se alegró de que por fin recuperase la alegría.

- No se que tiene de especial el ver a una ballena tocando el violín.- les provocó Alex, a proposito.- Salvo el interes zoologico, claro está. Va a ser una reunión genial: todos vestidos de pingüinos para ver una ballena. Es lo que yo llamo una noche inolvidable.

- ¿Cómo que vestidos de pingüinos?.- saltó Ricardo.- ¡Nadie me dijo que tendría que vestirme con traje!

- Bueno, eso obvio, ¿no?.- señaló Luis.- Es un concierto de música clásica: no puedes ir con vaqueros y camiseta.

La cara de Ricardo demostraba sus dudas: por una parte, se moría por ir a ver a Vicki en un concierto, pero por otra... eso de tener que ir de pingüino...

- No puedes decir que no vas.- se apresuró a indicar Luis.- Además, Vicki se sentiría muy triste si no te ve allí.

Las dudas de Ricardo aumentaron.

- Pero...- murmuró.- No tengo traje...

- Por eso no te preocupes.- sonrió Luis.- Eso se soluciona con una llamada.

- ¿Os he comentado alguna vez que odio las corbatas?.- refunfuñó Dani, mientras se aflojaba un poco el nudo.

- Prueba a usar pajarita.- respondió Luis, mientras volvía a apretarle el nudo.

- Eso es aun peor.

Carlos miró el reloj.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa: ya llegamos tarde.- indicó.- Veamos: Dani y Alex, venid en mi coche. Luis, Ricardo y Jorge irán en el otro, con el hermano de Luis.

- ¿Y que pasa con Iván?.- preguntó Dani, aprovechando que Luis le habia dado la espalda para volver a aflojarse la corbata.

- El va en moto, como de costumbre.- dijo Carlos, apretandole el nudo... algo más de la cuenta.

Alex no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Patricia. Estaba realmente radiante con el vestido verde que llevaba. Además, debía reconocer que la música de Vicki era realmente agradable de oir y creaba un ambiente casi mágico.

Patricia se sintió observada y le pilló. Pero lejos de apartar la vista, Alex sonrió ligeramente. Era estupenda... apretó los puños con decisión.

Sí, era el momento ideal para declararse. Sin dudas, sin miedos. 

- Ahora o nunca.- murmuró. Hizo un gesto a Patricia para que saliera y él se levantó.

- ¿Dónde vás?.- le preguntó Carlos.

- Al baño.- mintió Alex.

- Vale, pero procura ser rápido.- respondió Carlos.- Si Vicki se entera de que Patricia y tu estais en el baño juntos, se enfadará mucho y la gente se sentirá estafada: ha venido a oir música clásica, no a ver una masacre sangrienta.

Alex, rojo como un tomate, se apresuró a salir y no vio que Tim no permitia que saliese Patricia del palco.

Apenas habia dado media docena de pasos cuando empezó a oir gritos y la gente salió corriendo histérica.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?!- maldijo. Corrió hacia una de las puertas y luchando contra la marabunta de personas que trataban de huir, se asomó: un monstruo con traje de etiqueta y un largo bigote puntiagudo estaba absorbiendo la energía de la gente.- Maldita sea...

Salió corriendo a buscar un lugar donde transofrmarse sin ser visto.

- ¡Alex!

Detrás de él estaban Jorge, Iván y Carlos.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?.- les preguntó.

- Luis tiene que ocuparse de su hermano y Dani y Ricardo están ayudando a salir a la gente.- respondió Carlos.

Alex asintió levemente, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista.

- Es hora de que empiece el espectáculo.- dijo con determinación, apartando de su mente los románticos deseos de unos momentos antes.

Alex miraba por la ventana de la calle con aspecto enfadado, mientras los demás lo observaban sin saber qué decir.

- Bueno ¿y qué tal el concierto?.- preguntó Cometa.- Aparte del final inesperado, claro.

- Bueno, no estuvo nada mal.- aceptó Dani.- La acustica quizás podria haberse mejorado, pero eso por supuesto no era culpa de la artista y...

- ¿Y la parte de la batalla?.- le cortó Cometa, viendo que se iba a ir por las ramas.- Sobre todo Jorge y Ricardo, que todavía no teneis mucha experiencia.

- ¡Fue genial... si hubiese podido participar.- gruñó Ricardo.- ¡Yo quería demostrar que el aun guerrero que lucha para salvar al mundo de devastación y unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nació!

- ¿Ya estamos de nuevo con el Team Rocket?.- suspiró Luis.- ¿A que viene decir eso?

- Bueno.- se ruborizó Ricardo.- Es que... las chicas tienen un lema... incluso las Stars tienen un lema, para decirselo a los malos cuando aparecen y asustarles un poquito...

- Muy poquito.- señaló Carlos.- Dudo que esas parrafadas puedan impresionar a nadie.

- Aun asi, dan mucha clase.- insistió Ricardo.- Y como nosotros no tenemos ningun lema, pues...

- ¿Sabes?.- intervino Cometa, con aire pensativo.- Tienes razón: no teneis lema. Deberiais tenerlo.

- Ah, no.- saltó Carlos.- De eso nada. Ya hemos hecho bastante el ridiculo con la coreografía como para añadir esto.

- ¿Qué coreografia?.- preguntó Jorge con curiosidad.

- Nada, olvidalo.- se apresuró a decir Luis.

- Pero yo creo que estaría bien, en lugar de tener que improvisar.- insistió Ricardo.

- No.- replicó Carlos.

- Por favor...

- Que no...

- ¿Y el cabeza hueca que opina?.- se apresuró a decir Ricardo, señalando a Alex.- Él es el lider, debería opinar.

Los demás miraron de reojo a Alex, que, molesto, les miró.

- ¿De qué hablais?.- refunfuñó.

No es que estuviese enfadado con ellos ni mucho menos. Estaba muy confundido. Unos minutos antes del ataque, habia estado dispuesto a declararse a Patricia y jurarle amor eterno... y luego vio a Sailor Júpiter y se olvidó por completo de todo eso. Y encima ella ni siquiera había sabido hasta ahora que no debían estar juntos. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir despues de aquello ¿Debía olvidarla, centrarse en otras cosas, lo que fuese...

- Queremos poner un lema.- se apresuró a explicar Ricardo.- Algo que digamos como carta de presentación cuando aparezcamos, al más puro estilo Team Rocket.

- Ya le hemos dicho que es una tonteria, pero...- se apresuró a indicar Luis.

- A mi me parece bien.- les contesctó Alex. Las caras de Carlos y Luis fueron un poema.- Por una vez, el enano ha tenido una buena idea.

- ¿Verdad que si?.- saltó Ricardo, tan emocionado que no prestó atención a lo de "enano".- ¡Yo creo que deberíamos decir "Somos los guerreros de la luna, que lucharemos para salvar al mundo de la devastación, para unir..."!

- Ricardo, si tenemos que usar un lema, al menos deberíamos ser originales.- señaló Dani, emocionandose también.- Ese está registrado, no podemos usarlo.

- Jo...

- ¿Qué os parece este?.- insistió el pelirrojo. "Los guerreros del amor, protectores de damas en apuros de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el mar"?

- Claro, y a las chicas que sean morenas de ojos negros las pueden matar, que no importa.- se burló Carlos.- Todo esto es absurdo.

- Vayamos por partes.- les tranquilizó Alex.- Debemos ir punto por punto. Lo primero, ¿el discurso es para uno solo o para varios?

- ¿Eso importa?

- Por supuesto: Sailor Moon tiene el suyo propio, que modifica sgún las circunstancias, al igual que el Señor del Antifaz, aunque ultimamente no lo usa demasiado. Las Bobas de las Estrellas tienen uno para todas ellas, que usan en plural o singular según la necesidad del momento. Las sailors grandullonas...

- ¡Eh!.- protestó Luis.

- Bueno, las del sistema solar exterior, tienen también el suyo. Y las demás sailors... pues según como les de.

- Yo creo que deberiamos hacer como las aliens.- indicó Dani.- Uno que pueda usarse en plural o en singular.

- Pero cada uno debería tener su propia frase personalizada.- señaló Ricardo.

- Vale, entonces ¿os parece que sea una parte común, y luego una frase según quién sea?

- Por mi perfecto.- asintió Dani.

- Por mi también.- indicó Ricardo.

- ¿Es que la opinión de los demás no cuenta para nada?.- protestó Carlos.- ¡Yo no quiero ningun lema!

- Da igual, somos mayoría.- replicó Alex.- Entonces, perfecto, ¿cómo creeis que deberia empezar? No, Ricardo, no puedes hablar de mundos devastados y de union de naciones.

- Aguafiestas.- refunfuñó el niño.

- Creo que deberíamos pensar en ir a ensayar.- suspiró Luis, echando un vistazo por la ventana.- El cielo se está nublando y a mi padre no le gusta que conduzca con mal tiempo. Asi que...

Luis se calló. La cara de Dani estaba brillante de emoción, mientras se ponía a escribir como un loco.

- Genial, Luis, ya la has liado.- resopló Carlos.- Acabas de inspirar a Dani.

- A ver qué os parece.- les dijo, con una sonrisa radiante.- "Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que lucha en el camino a la libertad". Y se dice el nombre del guerrero.

- No esta nada mal.- asintió Alex.- Pero creo que la última frase hay personalizarla un poco...

- ¿Qué te parece si dice "Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad", para referirse a Guerrero Sol?.- sugirió Jorge.

- ¡Brillante.- asintió Dani.- Y lo completa con un "¡Soy Guerrero Sol, y en nombre del Sol, te castigaré!", para que se vea que vamos con ellas.

- Perfecto, perfecto.- aceptó Alex.- Ahora queda la frase de cada uno.

- Ah, no, de eso nada.- saltó Carlos.- A mi no me metas en tus lios.

- Carlos, no te lo estoy pidiendo.- indicó Alex.- Soy tu lider, jefe, señor y superior, de modo que tienes que hacer lo que te digo. Como comprenderás, no podemos ir y unos decir lema y otros no. Además, esto es una democracia y somos mayoria.

- Creía que habias indicado que TU eras el dueño y señor.

- Eso también: si la democracia no me da la razón, entonces esto es una dictadura.

- Es decir: tú siempre te saldrás con la tuya, ¿no es eso?

- Ventajas de ser jefe.

Cuando salieron hacia el local de música, Alex ya casi había olvidado lo ocurrido en la batalla, se sentía de nuevo valiente y decidido. 

Al llegar, Patricia ya se encontraba alli, aunque tenía la mirada ausente y vacía.

Luis llegó con cara de resignación, mientras la de Alex mostraba una alegría razonable.

- ¿Qué tal fue la cita?.- preguntó Carlos, con sonrisa socarrona.

- No estuvo mal.- aceptó Alex.

- ¿Llegaste a besarla?.- preguntó Jorge, con ojos brillantes.

- No, Vicki no me dejó.

- ¿Y que hacía allí Vicki?.- se extrañó Carlos.

- No preguntes.- suspiró Luis, dejándose caer en el sillón.- Además, apareció el enemigo.

- ¿Cómo?.- se alarmó Carlos.- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

- Pues que una voz nos ayudó a vencer al malo de turno.- resumió rápidamente Alex. Y el lema quedó genial.

- ¿¡Dijisteis el lema de verdad?!.- se horrorizó Carlos.

- ¡¡Y yo me lo he perdido!!.- se lamentó Dani.

- ¿Y qué tal quedó?.- preguntó Ricardo.

- No estuvo nada mal.- aceptó Alex con una gran sonrisa.

- Se te ve con buen aspecto.- señaló Jorge.

- Sí.- asintió Alex, recordando el momento en el que tan cerca había estado de besar a Patricia.- Es que, de vez en cuando, las cosas salen bien.


	13. Cap 12: El ultimo guerrero sale a la luz...

CAPÍTULO 12: El último guerrero sale a la luz. Marte, el planeta del fuego.

Nota de la autora: Antes de leer este capítulo, recomiendo leerlos capítulos 19, 20 y 21 de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?. Este capítulo comienza al final del capítulo 20 y principio del 21.

- ¡¡Ring, ring!!.- sonó el teléfono.

- Mamá, coge tu...- murmuró Dani, con un pie enfundado en un grueso calcetín colgando de la cama y el resto de su cuerpo tapado hasta la coronilla con un edredón.

Por supuesto, su madre no estaba para coger el teléfono, de modo que el teléfono insistió el sonar.

Adormecido, Dani sacó un brazo de debajo del edredón, asomó los dedos por debajo de la manga del pijama y descolgó... el despertador.

- ¿Sí?.- logró decir

- ¡Ring, ring!.- insistió el teléfono.

Sin especial interés, Dani dejó el despertador donde estaba y por fin acertó a coger el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?.- repitió, con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Se oyó una voz desde el otro lado.- ¿Quién dices?

- Insisto en que deberíamos celebrarlo.- gruñó Alex.

- Pero es que es nuestra obligación.- indicó Luis, ¿cómo vamos a celebrar algo que es nuestra obligación?

- Porque una cosa es que sea nuestra obligación y otra que la cumplamos tan sumamente bien. ¿Te has dado cuenta que nunca habiamos aprobado todos todas las asignaturas? Y encima ahora somos muchos más, si contamos a las chicas.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razon, pero...

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Luis empezó a sonar.

- ¿Sí respondió Luis.- Si, papá, dime...

Alex se puso a meditar sobre los razonamientos que iba a aplicar a la celebración de los aprobados. Ya sabia que aprobar era la obligación (supuesta) de todo estudiante, pero eso no quería decir que no debiese celebrarse. Pero Luis era tan sumamente serio y...

- ¿¡Que qué?!.- exclamó Luis, poniendose en pie.

Alex le miró alarmado.

- ¡Pero, papá, por favor, como se te ocurre...?.- trató de decir Luis.- Si, ya lo sé, pero... bueno, no sé ni por qué me sorprende... aun asi, no creo que... está bien, está bien... ¿al menos puedo llevar a alguien con nosotros? No, no creo que el espacio vaya a ser un problema, desde luego...

Luis colgó el telefono, mientras suspiraba con resignación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Alex, preocupado.

- Que mi padre ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.- suspiró Luis.

Cometa y Carlos miraban alucinados a Dani, que iba dando saltitos por toda la casa, sin dejar de tararear una canción.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.- preguntó Carlos finalmente.- Ya se que te caigo bien y todo eso, pero no creo que hayas venido a mi casa sólo para ponerte a bailar y cantar.

- No.- reconoció Dani.- Es que hoy me ha llamado un amigo de la infancia, Diego ¿te he hablado de Diego.

- Sí, me has hablado de Diego, unos cuatro millones de veces, ¿por qué?

- Pues hoy Diego me ha llamado ¿y sabes lo que me ha dicho Diego?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Diego?.- suspiró Carlos, mientras empezaba a lamentarse de haberle dado todas sus aspirinas a Luis.

- ¡Que va a venir aquí, a terminar sus estudios!.- gritó Dani, emocionado.- ¡Os lo podré presentar! Ya verás que bien os cae, es un tio genial, seguro que lo pasaremos de miedo con él.

- Si, entre monstruo y monstruo, no está mal pasarlo bien.- aceptó Carlos.- Por cierto, hablando de pasarlo bien, tengo entradas para una fiesta de disfraces en Año Nuevo. ¿Te apuntas?

- Claro.- asintió Dani.- Y si Diego viene antes de esa fecha... ¿podrá venir también? Es que es muy cortado y por ir rompiendo el hielo y...

- Sí, Dani, Diego también podrá venir. ¿Cuándo viene?

- Me ha dicho que ahora tiene que ir a ver a unos parientes en Montenevado, vendrá despues de Navidad. ¡Pero ya verás, será genial y...!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono sonó y Carlos se apresuró a descolgar (antes de que cogiese Dani y le dijese a la persona que hubiese llamado –fuese quien fuese- que Diego iba a ir a la ciudad)

- ¿Sí? Ah, hola Luis. ¿Cómo?.- Dani siguió hablandole a Cometa de Diego incansablemente.- ¿A la nieve? Bueno, por mi no hay problema, pero... ¿cómo? ¿¡hoy?!

- ¿Entonces te parece que me pase por allí esta noche.- preguntó Dani.- Si te va mal, podemos vernos cuando vengas a la ciudad, unos dias no cambiarán nada.

- No te preocupes, podemos cenar en el pueblo, y asi nos ponemos un poco al día_._

- Entonces nos vemos a las ocho en la estación de tren.

- Muy bien, hasta luego.

Dani se frotó las manos con satisfacción.

- ¿Entonces no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?.- preguntó Carola, intentando que no se la notara demasido desilusionada.

- No puedo.- respondió Dani.- Me hacía ilusion quedarme, pero hace muchos años que no veo a Diego, ¿sabes? Y aunque vaya a ir dentro de un par de días a la ciudad, pues...

- Lo comprendo.- aceptó Carola.- ¿Erais muy amigos?

- Los mejores.- asintió Dani, esbozando una sonrisa.- Diego era muy tímido y retraido, nunca hablaba con nadie y se mantenía apartado de todos, asi que los fanfarrones del colegio siempre le estaban persiguiendo para pegarle, quitarle el dinero, o la merienda. Daba igual que él llevase más o menos cantidad: se lo quitaban todo. Un día me pilló de mal humor y me encaré a los brutos y nos dimos de tortas. Yo me llevé una paliza monumental, pero gané un amigo, que demostró ser estupendo. 

"Pero cuando tenía diez años a su padre lo destinaron a otra ciudad y se tuvo que marchar. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces, aunque no hemos dejado de hablar y de escribirnos."

- Qué bonito.- suspiró Carola.- Se ve que aprecias mucho a tus amigos.

- Es que los amigos son como tesoros: hay que cuidarlos.- indicó Dani, con una gran sonrisa.

Dani miró el reloj por décima vez en menos de un minuto. Las ocho y cuarto, ¿dónde estaría Diego? Él siempre era muy puntual, no era normal ese retraso en él ¿se le habría hecho tarde? ¿le habria ocurrido algo? ¿se habría perdido?¡Quizás lo habian atropellado y abandonado su cadaver! ¡O quizás los monstruos habian averiguado que era amigo de Dani, habian descubierto que Dani era un guerrero y le habian hecho prisionero! ¡O quizás...!

- ¿Dani?

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de dar un grito y salir corriendo a llamar a la policía. Detrás de él, un joven de brillantes ojos verdes y un intenso pelo rojo lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Diego?.- le reconoció Dani.

- Hola, perdona el retraso, el autobús tuvo una avería y...- le empezó a saludar Diego tímidamente, cuando de pronto Dani se echó a reir a carcajadas, mientras le daba un gran abrazo y todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando.

- ¡Diego, qué bien que estes bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado.- gritaba Dani sin parar.- ¡Que alegría verte!

- Sí, sí, yo también me alegro mucho, de verdad.- logró balbucear Diego, rojo como un tomate, mientras miraba como todo el mundo les miraba, algunos con miradas de reproche, otros con sonrisas comprensivas.- Esto... ¿salimos a dar una vuelta?

Dani, con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción, asintió, sin terminar de soltar del todo a Diego, que no sabía muy bien dónde meterse.

- Lo he pasado genial esta noche..- se despidió Dani, estrechando con fuerza la mano de su amigo.- Aunque se nos ha hecho muy tarde. ¿No tendrás problema para ir a la casa de tus parientes?

- No, descuida, aquí los autobuses estan haciendo lineas hasta muy tarde.- se apresuró a explicarle Diego, antes de que Dani volviese de nuevo a abrazarlo de preocupación.

- ¿Cuándo vienes a la ciudad? Porque al final no hemos podido hablar casi nada, solo ha sido ponernos un poco al día. Además, me encantaría presentarte a mi musa del amor, Carola.

Los ojos de Dani se llenaron de corazoncitos, mientras Diego esbozaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Después de Navidad.- les respondió.- Me gustaría ir antes de Año Nuevo, pero aun no he encontrado casa, de modo que no puedo decirte la fecha con seguridad.

- ¿Y por que no vienes a la mia? Es muy grande para mi solo, y te servirá mientras encuentras una que te vaya mejor a ti, si no te importa tener que oirme tocar todo el día.

- Hombre, pero tu ya tendrás muchos gastos y...

- No te preocupes por eso, hombre, tu no creo que vayas a gastar tanto como para que me vaya a resultar una ruina economica.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?

- Ya te digo que no.

- Bueno, pero al menos déjame que te pague un alquiler el tiempo que esté allí.

- Tonterias.

- Insisto.

- Está bien, como quieras, pero será algo meramente simbólico, que conste.- se conformó Dani.-¿ Qué tal si vienes el día 27? 

- Bueno, el 27 no puedo, tengo que hacer una serie de cosas... pero creo que podré ir el día 31 por la tarde, si encuentro billetes.

- Genial, entonces te podré presentar a la peña en la fiesta de disfraces.

Diego le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué fiesta de disfraces?

Dani iba a explicarselo cuando unas luces los cegaron: el autobus acababa de llegar.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya: todos deben estar durmiendo ya y no quiero molestarles más de la cuenta. ¡Llamamé cuando vayas a llegar y te iré a recoger!

Diego sonrió, mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

- Claro.- respondió.- Nos vemos dentro de unos días.

Dani subió casi de un salto al autobus, mientras el conductor, medioa dormilado, refunfuñaba por los horarios de su trabajo. Desde la ventanilla, Dani continuó despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Diego se quedó en la estación unos segundos, viendo cómo se alejaba el autobús. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a su hotel.

Pese a lo dramático del recibimiento que le había dado Dani, se había alegrado mucho de verle. Era un amigo al que le tenía en mucha estima, pues le había apoyado siempre, fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias, y jamás había permitido que la distancia fuese un impedimento para su amistad.

La mayor parte de la noche la habían empleado en contarse (una vez más) lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos años y luego Dani le había hablado de Carola. 

Por supuesto, Diego sabía que a la descripción habia que quitarle el halo divino, las alas angelicales y unos cuantos kilos de dulzura ideal, pero si sólo una milesima parte de lo que le había dicho Dani de ella era cierto, estaba convencido de que sería una chica ideal para su amigo y estaba deseando concoerla. Además, tenía un buen presentimiento con esa pareja, y él no solía equivocarse.

De repente, le asaltaron unas imágenes tan violentas, que le hicieron caer de rodillas en la nieve, mientras se apretaba con desesperación la cabeza y trataba de contener los gritos.

En su mente empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad unas imágenes en la que él elevaba un pequeño cristal de color rojo y se transformaba en un guerrero poderoso. Veía también que debía ir al hotel donde estaba alojado Dani, pues este corría un gran peligro... vio más guerreros como él... y Dani estaba entre ellos, junto con una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios... al fondo, luchando, otra muchacha, de cabellos negros...

Las imágenes fueron desapareciendo y el dolor mitigándose. Todavía jadeando, Diego se fue incorporando lentamente.

- Dani...- logró murmurar, con preocupación. Echó un vistazo a su mano: en ella brillaba un pequeño cristal de color rojo.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la estación corriendo y miró los horarios de los autobuses: en diez minutos pasaba el siguiente. Se sintió angustiado, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Esperaba que le diese tiempo...

Dani se bajó del autobús medio dormido. Era bastante tarde y hacía mucho frío. Se apretó bien las orejeras y se intentó cerrar más el abrigo que llevaba. Todas las luces del hotel estaban apagadas.

- Estarán todos dormidos.- murmuró.- Será mejor que no encienda las luces, para no molestarles.

Con cuidado de que no se le resbalase, sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo.

Diego apenas habia tenido tiempo de bajar de un salto del autobús cuando este cerró la puerta y se marchó rapdiamente. Era el último turno y el conductor tenía ganas de irse a dormir.

Pero el joven pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse la nieve de las rodillas cuando oyó un terrible rugido procedente del hotel, seguido de un gran alboroto.

Angustiado, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el cristal rojo, mirándolo fijamente. Toda su vida cambiaría si daba aquel paso.

Con determinación, apretó el puño y alzó el brazo.

Se sopló un poco en las manos, tratando de mantenerse caliente. Las chicas que estaban en el hotel no sabían que ellos eran los guerreros, de modo que le habian pedido a Diego que esperase fuera a que ellas hubiesen vuelto a sus habitaciones para poder presentarse.

Él no sabía quienes eran sus compañeros, pues le habian pedido que esperase cuando aun estaban transformados.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un muchacho alto y rubio le invitó a pasar, ofreciendole también una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Gracias.- aceptó Diego mientras entraba.

- ¡Diego!.- exclamó Dani, sorprendido.- ¿Tu eres el último guerrero?

- Eso parece.- respondió el aludido, algo ruborizado al verse el centro de atención. Todos sus nuevos compañeros estaban en la cocina, observandole con interés.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?.- se lamentó Dani.

- Bueno... en ese momento aun no lo sabía.- se disculpó el joven.- Además... no esperaba que tú fueses un guerrero, tú tampoco me dijiste nada.

- Es que es un secreto.- indicó Dani.

El chico más alto y de pelo largo iba a hacer un comentario, pero el chico rubio le dio un discreto codazo.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, se presentaron y comentaron la situación.

- ¿Como pudiste transformarte?.- preguntó Jorge.- Nosotros tuvimos que recibir el cristal de las manos...bueno, de las patas de Cometa.

- ¿Quién es Cometa?.- preguntó Diego.

- Nuestro supuesto guía.- respondió Carlos.- Un gato que tendrás la desgracia de conocer en cuanto lleguemos, no te preocupes.

- No sé como pude transformarme.- admitió Diego, volviendo a la conversación.-Tuve una especie de... de visión y cuando terminó, tenía el cristal en la mano.

- Jo, que guay.- suspiró Ricardo.- A mi esas cosas tan extraordinarias no me pasan.

- Claro, el ser un guerrero legendario de la luna y conocer a un gato parlante y lujurioso es algo que le ocurre a todo el mundo.- refunfuñó Carlos.

- Sea como sea, bienvenido al grupo, Diego.- dijo Alex, estrechándole la mano a Diego.- Espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Seguro que si.- asintió Diego. No sabía muy bien por qué, tal vez a que todos ellos eran guerreros, pero se sentía tan cómodo y a gusto con ellos... aunque apenas hacia unos minutos que los conocía, se sentía como si hubiesen pasado juntos toda la vida.

- Nos ha dicho Dani que vas a ir a la ciudad después de Navidad.- intervino Luis.- ¿Vendrás antes de Año Nuevo?

- Si, Dani me ha ofrecido una habitación en su casa mientras yo encuentro un apartamento para mi. 

- Estupendo, entonces, ¿querrás venir a una fiesta de disfraces con nosotros? 

__

Nota de la autora: Aquí termina Himitsu no Senshi Warrior Sun. Sabemos que no está a la altura de ¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?, pero debeis leerla como un complemente, en vez de cómo una historia aparte. En cualquier caso, esperamos que os haya gustado y disfrutado de ella igul que nosotras. Pero las aventuras de esta pandilla no acaban aquí, continuan en las Side Stories y en la próxima gran aventura: **"Tokyo de Cristal: el alma de los planetas"**


End file.
